Always Learn From Past Mistakes
by You'reABirdOfTheSummer
Summary: Harry Potter has been deceived, hidden away in Longbottom Manor. But when he is pushed toward his destiny and his past, thanks to a little shove from Gran, everything will change. From Hogwarts, to politics, to love. WBWL Lord!Political!Harry HarryxMulti
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello, here is a new story for you all. One which has been sat in the back of my head for months and now exam season here is drawing to a close I just had to type up. The general themes for this story is wrong BWL, hefty inheritance, lordships, and a HarryxMulti pairing, but hopefully in a tasteful way without the graphic and immature sex scenes that some stories of this kind inflict upon us all. ****This chapter is just a little pre-Hogwarts prologue. )**

"Petunia!" came an impatient screech from the living room of number four, Privet Drive. "Aunt Petunia!"

"What is the matter boy?" she asked, poking her bony face around the doorframe of her immaculate lounge and fixing her nephew with her beady eyed stare.

"I'm hungry," he said simply, lazily flicking through the channels on Dudley's new television.

"Is that an excuse to scream the house down?" Petunia admonished, smoothing her already creaseless flowery housecoat as she crossed the room to peek through the lace curtains. "Think of the neighbours," she added in a hiss.

"I'm hungry," Dominic repeated, growing tired of the programming and lifting his dirty shoes onto the coffee table.

Petunia Dursley visibly flinched.

"Get your feet of the coffee table!" she started to shout angrily, but she was cut off before she could finish.

"Aunt Petunia, I am hungry," the redheaded boy repeated, his green eyes wandering around the room torpidly, as if he was so bored he could not even look her in the eye. In the time it had taken Petunia to take a calming breath, reminding her not to strike the awful boy, he was talking again.

"Remember Aunt Petunia, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I saved you… I saved the neighbours, I saved everyone. You owe me, get me some food," he said pompously. "And if you don't, I shall call Dumbledore and with his wand he shall make you." Petunia ground her teeth together, but in her fear of the old wizard and all things magical she consented to give a small, short nod.

"Excellent… I want you to make me doughnuts," Dominic ordered. "And none of that shop bought rubbish this time, I require certain standards from my baked goods."

Petunia, gritting her teeth and cursing any deity who was listening for her bad luck in having such a lodger stalked to the kitchen.

Dudley in the meantime was hiding upstairs, snivelling under his covers because Dominic had thrown his beloved Tortoise, Wriggles out of the upstairs window and through the greenhouse, and then threatened to turn Dudley into a pig unless he took the blame.

Dudley could not wait to go to Smeltings, were he would be away from his horrible cousin's bullying for another year.

* * *

"How many days is it now Harry?" A small, slightly dumpy boy asked his friend as they sifted through the strawberry plants in the garden, constantly looking over their shoulder, lest they be caught.

"Until we go to Hogwarts? Still forty three," Harry replied, pushing yet another juicy strawberry past his open lips.

"When do you think we will be allowed to go and buy all our things?" he asked again, a small smile on his face as he thought of all the interesting and exciting things they would discover at Hogwarts. Harry paused for a moment.

"I hope soon," he replied, he laughed a little. "I am excited to read some new books, the library is one of the best in Europe."

The younger boy nodded his agreement and went back to rooting around for berries; it was a while before he spoke again.

"Harry… do you think our parents would be proud?" he asked tentatively, not looking up from the leaves. Harry fixed his stormy grey eyes on his friends profile and let out a small sigh.

"I am sure of it," he replied. "Never forget that Neville, they'd definitely be proud." Neville gave a small nostalgic smile and nodded his head slowly.

"Look Neville, a chaffinch!" Harry had the tact to say loudly, standing and turning away from his friend when he thought he caught a glimpse of him wiping at his eyes. He followed the silhouette of the bird up into the sky, where he noticed the position of the sun.

"It's almost lunch time," Neville said, noticing his companion's attention. "We should get back before Gran goes on the warpath."

"And we say nothing about the strawberries."

Together they took the long walk back through the vegetable gardens, past the gree houses and up to the large house surrounded by immaculately kept lawns, bordered by wildflowers. As they trekked the last grassy slope they saw Neville's grandmother standing in the front doorway, the heavy wooden doors pushed back. Dutifully they hung their heads and filed toward her.

"Good morning," the Longbottom matriarch said, her stiff demeanour not faltering as they approached. "Neville, on my travels to the Alley this morning I picked up an assortment of seeds for you to plant in the greenhouses."

"Excellent Gran," Neville exclaimed, head snapping up with a wide grin. "When can I plant them?"

"As soon as you have had lunch," she replied surveying him critically over her spectacles. Neville was almost hopping with excitement. "Go on then," she breathed, inclining her head inside.

With a shout of, "Thanks Gran" as he went Neville raced off to the kitchens.

"Harry I wish to speak with you after you have had dinner, you will join me in my study after you have eaten and … cleaned up?" she said, noticing his grass stained knees and strawberry stained cheeks but not rebuking him.

"Of course Gran, I'll be as quick as I can," he agreed quickly.

Quarter of an hour later Harry was knocking on the door of Augusta's study with a full stomach and a new pair of trousers.

"Come in my dear," she called from within.

Lady Augusta Longbottom was a formidable woman, and in all the years Harry had lived with her he had not once dared to openly disobey her rules or wishes. Her silver hair was pinned to the nape of her neck, just touching the animal fur which was draped over her shoulders, over her deep plum dress. She was sat rigidly straight the other side of her large mahogany desk and in her usual, no nonsense style she instructed him.

"Sit, sit," she said gesturing to the vacant straight-backed armchair. "Now Harry I have a few things I wish to discuss with you this morning, but first things first. I am sure you are aware what a magical oath is?"

"Of course, a pledge of honour bound to your magical core. If you break the oath your magic decays inside of you and magical beings cannot function without magic, their physical forms will deteriorate shortly after," he reeled, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. He had spent many hours in the libraries of this manor, reading all the ancient tomes the Longbottoms had to offer.

"Excellent Harry," she replied, straightening her old, dark robes. "Now I am not going to tell you that the information I am going to tell you today has been kept from you for your own good, no. I do not believe that at all and first you must allow me to tell you a story, if you will." Harry nodded slowly and prepared to listen intently to what Lady Longbottom had to tell him. She rarely spoke if not out of necessity after all. It was also rare for her to show emotion freely, but he could plainly she the sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know how much you know about your own heritage Harry my dear," she sighed. "I swore a magical oath, to Albus Dumbledore no less not to discuss your biological family with you, until you were about to go to Hogwarts, where surely the rumours you may hear would be horribly unfair to inflict upon you. Tell me, what do you believe to be true… about you?"

"When I was younger, Professor Dumbledore gave me a brief outline..." he started slowly. "My parents were James and Lily Potter, who died when I was young, fighting Voldemort in a battle, they won the war for the side of the light, Neville lost his parents in that battle too, so Dumbledore arranged for us both to live here with you."

The elder lady nodded sombrely.

"Harry that is a lie."

**(If you would be so kind as to leave me a review, perhaps saying which of the many HP characters you think HAS to be in this HarryxMulti pairing, that would help my writing of this story immensely. I look forward to your feedback. Thanks)**

**-Unbetaed**


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry that is a lie," the elderly woman replied sadly, pressing her fingers into her temples. "You need to know before you go to Hogwarts and you are an intelligent young man, would you like me to sugar coat it?" Harry shook his head once, he was apprehensive as to what he would be told. But he knew this was knowledge about his family that he had to obtain and so he was the tiniest bit excited.

"I'll start from the beginning then," she began, leaning back in chair leather chair and looking wistfully out of the window.

"Your father, James, was a fine, upstanding young gentlemen- a Gryffindor at Hogwarts, head boy, quidditch captain. He went on to become an auror for the department of magical law enforcement and if I do say so I was quite fond of him, very good friends with my Frank you see… both in the first battalion of the force."

She sighed wistfully.

"The Potters are an old pureblood family you see, Charlus and Dorea, your grandparents, both very close friends of mine as well, were exceptional people and they still practiced arranged marriages… as many pureblooded family do even now. They worked tirelessly to find the perfect bride for James. But James went to Hogwarts and fell in love with a first blood witch, she had muggle parents you see, her name was Lily Evans."

"She fell for him quickly too, but not being accustomed to old wizarding laws when she was thirteen she found out about James' betrothal and called their relationship off. It is perfectly acceptable to the old families to have other boyfriends and girlfriends before your actual engagement in those kinds of circles but Lily did not understand, and she did not for quite a while. Well… until the end of school James tried to win back Lily, with the backing of his friends who like him, knew he meant no harm at all."

She then looked at Harry to see his reaction but he was still sat listening intently, not betraying any discomfort or disbelief at this story, taking that as a good sign, she continued.

"Well by the final year the storm erupted and Lily shouted and screamed at James like nothing I can remember, it happened in the Great Hall at Hogwarts over breakfast. Frank let me see the memory. James had said that he would call off any engagement, renounce any of his fortune and titles to be with her. Lily in turn called him something along the lines of a pig and how he was going to use his bride-to-be very ill because the entire practice is out-dated and derogatory to women," she recalled.

"James had the fight taken out of him, seeing Lily so incensed made him knuckle down in the final months of school. Obtained excellent NEWT grades and went on to marry his intended, with his head down, being the best husband that anyone who was in an arranged marriage could be," Lady Longbottom sighed and reached into her desk. A photograph of a beautiful young woman with long, straight black hair, heavy lidded stormy eyes and a pale complexion looked completely disinterested in the camera and continued to read the book in her hands, only to glance up irritably now and then to check if she was still being disturbed.

"Isla Black," she explained as she showed it to Harry. "Daughter of Lycoris Black and Jasmine Diggory… some distant cousin of James' best friend at Hogwarts. James married her fresh out of Hogwarts, whether they truly loved each other is debatable, for many people- though of course it exactly those whose opinions do not matter which have the biggest- believe that Lily was his one true love. I know for a fact however that they were very good friends, they loved each other in that respect, and romantically?" She paused.

"I am certain they were at least fond if not passionate about each other. No matter, either way they started a life together and three years after their marriage Isla fell pregnant with a baby boy. Tragically however, she did not live long after that, Dragon Pox can be fatal for expectant mothers and in this case proved to be so. It took a little while until James was ready to stop mourning Isla, for she was a dear, dear friend and companion to him and it was hard for him to move on, but move on he did right back into the arms of his old girlfriend Lily Evans. She had done a stint in the inheritance division of the DMLE and being the avid reader of old texts came to not only forgive James, but beg for his forgiveness too. She came to understand the reasons for arranged marriages and how, really, it was not his fault." Augusta smiled reminiscently.

"Which believe me had you ever met her you would know just how big her blunder had to of been. James was by now a doting father and was a lot wiser to the world than he had been, Lily respected this change in him and a little over two years later they were married and expecting what would again be a healthy baby boy."

"My father had two sons?" Harry asked, mouth agape. Whatever he was expecting it was not that he had somewhere, sometime along the line a half-brother in this world.

"Indeed he did," she confirmed pulling out another photograph in a frame- in the background stood his father, just as Harry had pictured him, tall, handsome and proud without arrogance. Next to him, smiling prettily was a lovely red headed woman with bright green eyes and a warm motherly aura. On their laps sat two boys, one still wrapped in a baby's shawl and the other wearing a pair of dungarees with patches across the knees. He recognized the baby sat in Lily Potter's arms… he knew those eyes. They were his own. He traced his fingers across her face, she really was beautiful, he thought to himself. Kind and warm and safe.

"She was a wonderful stepmother to you," Lady Longbottom said softly after a second. Harry's heart flipped. The woman, who was hugging him so sweetly in the family photograph, was not his mother at all. He then looked at the baby in his father's arms.

Bright green eyes.

His eyes flicked again back to the photograph of Isla Black… or his mother as he should probably now refer to her. Her grey eyes, tempestuous and yearning mirrored his own.

"My mother is Isla Black," Harry said softly. "Lily was not my mother after all."

"No Harry, but she loved you as if she was. Lily was a wonderful woman… head strong to be sure but her beauty was not just skin deep," she said.

"Please tell me the rest of the story," Harry asked.

"Of course," she consented. "Although now we must move on to even sadder topics, I am afraid. You must be aware that throughout the time we are talking about, a wizarding war was ravaging the country, initiated by one Dark Wizard's quest for power. This quest it seemed contained your James and Lily, heralded as the brightest couple of the age for some time… anyway He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to get them onto his side, whether by coaxing or by force they did not agree… of course and because of this he killed them personally. On Halloween night in Godric's Hollow- where your family's safe house was, he descended and I shall spare you the details but James and Lily gave their lives to protect the nursery and somehow, inexplicably something happened."

"And we both lived…" Harry finished in a whisper, staring at the wall.

"Indeed Harry," she confirmed. "Professor Dumbledore believed that it was your half-brother, Dominic, who …fended off the Dark Lord, I believe it was the sacrifice James and Lily made for the two of you. I think Dumbledore may have started the boy-who –lived story to promote the breeding between the old families and muggleborns, so they would believe it produced powerful infants and we would not die out due to interbreeding and prejudice."

"Dominic," Harry rolled the world over his tongue, he had never met someone called Dominic before and all of a sudden he had a brother with that name. "Where is he?"

"Ah yes, the conclusion to this story," Lady Longbottom continued. "When the Potter's died, their wills were frozen, locked away within Gringotts…Dumbledore's doing no doubt. You were both going to be placed with Lily's sister and her husband. Some foul muggles… well of course those friends of your parents fought this judgment… but Dumbledore argued and argued that you would only be safe within the blood ward he would erect at that address. Of course those who did not support Dumbledore's wishes for the two of you were quick to bring up the point that Petunia Dursley was not your biological aunt, and therefore would not offer you the same protection."

"So that's why I came here?" Harry asked.

"Of course, all of your parents' closest friends wanted you to go to Frank and Alice and they returned here with you three days before their... well I am sure you don't need that story today," she said briskly. "What you must know before you go to Hogwarts this year is people may be talking about you as the older brother of the-boy-who-lived… it's all old tosh in my opinion. "

* * *

"Hey Harry," Neville chirped as he bounded into the library, he had come up from the greenhouses early to enquire after what Gran had wanted with his friend but as he saw Harry, his messy black hair more ruffled than usual from an endless running of his hands through it and soft dark bruises under his eyes from stress the question fell from his lips.

"Shall I go and get us some hot chocolate?" he instead asked quietly. Harry gave him a small, appreciative smile and nodded. When they were sat in the armchairs a few minutes later, steaming mugs in hand Harry broached the subject with his old friend, whose discretion and maturity, despite not yet reaching his eleventh birthday, had always recommended him to be a trustworthy confidant and friend.

"I found out about my family today," Harry sighed and continued to retell the whole story to Neville.

Harry also valued Neville for being so level headed and attentive to important subject matters such as this. He was sympathetic, but not the point of being exaggerated and by the time the old grandfather clock struck midnight Harry was feeling a lot better as they scurried to their bedroom without being caught awake so late by Gran.

**(Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts and even a few favourites, wow! I would still love to hear your ideas for EVERYTHING in this story, especially those in the multi relationship and pairings for Neville and Hermione, who I think at this stage, will have purely platonic relationships with Harry. Also any inheritance items you'd love to see. Really anything I would love the feedback. Many thanks to **_**anthony37**_** and **_**DraygonRayne67**_** who reviewed with utterly invaluable advice. **

**Next chapter will be Harry going to Hogwarts)**

**Unbetaed**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ravenclaw!" Harry's heart sunk for a second as he realised he was being separated from Neville, who was already sat at the lion's table. However his mood increased greatly when he sat down and heard from some of the older students just what his house was like.

By the end of the week he was completely enamoured with his house, his lessons and the castle.

Ravenclaw, in his eyes was an overlooked house.

The common room alone should be enough to make it everyone's first choice- the large circular room was decorated in tasteful blues and was warm and comforting but not stifling. The panoramic views of the Black Lake and the mountains were breath taking, the sofas and armchairs were the most comfortable Harry had ever encountered and there was a small Ravenclaw library, full of books about the castle and the founders and other select books.

He found his housemates just his type of people, intelligent, reasonably quiet and hardworking and despite the biased views of the other houses- fun behind closed doors, always making snide comments about the other houses with various intellectual connotations. He could always find someone ready for an engaging, knowledgeable conversation, a fast paced game of chess or help with homework or personal research projects.

The subjects, although simple for his personal ability were taught well in his primarily Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff classes, Transfiguration and Charms were easily Harry's favourite classes overall, as the standard of teaching was excellent and McGonagall and Flitwick were soon expecting him to be a very promising student in years to come.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was good too, an auror from the ministry taught this class because apparently a Professor Quirrel who taught it some years ago was on a sabbatical and would be returning in a year or two. The auror was very talented no doubt, but lacked a solid grasp on teaching, Harry respected him none- the- less and he was very useful to go to for extra-curricular questions. History of Magic was a joke, self-study for Harry, sleeping for the rest of the class.

Potions was a puzzler for Harry, at first Snape greeted him with distain but slowly he thawed to him and accepted Harry's contributions in class. Harry hoped in time Snape would warm to him more as potions was Harry's favourite subject, when it just came down to the content.

The castle Harry loved and in his first year he would spend many free afternoons wandering the corridors, and even took some late night expeditions, to see how the castle changed.

Harry's first year passed reasonably uneventfully and he boarded the Hogwarts express at the end of the year with a heavy heart to be leaving Hogwarts, not that he wasn't excited to see Gran again of course. Professor Flitwick had owled her about Harry's perfect and Neville's still very good end-of-year exam results and she had told them she had a special treat planned for them in the summer for working so hard.

For him the train home was full of goodbyes from his good friends across the houses of Hogwarts and he was eager to return and see them all again.

Gran's surprise it seemed was a trip, Neville almost fainted at the news and after two weeks touring the greatest wizarding land marks in Europe and buying many new books and trinkets they returned and buckled down preparing for their next year.

It was the last week of August when Harry received the following letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I have not received a reply to my last letter but as it was only sent yesterday I am sure you will forgive me for writing again so soon.  
Please forgive me if you feel this letter is prying or unnecessary, but from what I have heard from you on the last year I feel the need to discuss this with you.  
My father works at the education resources department of the ministry and as such was at a private meeting with the minister for magic and the headmaster this morning.  
(Here I shall admit I listened at my father's study door as he was telling my mother about it)  
According to him, Professor Dumbledore has broken every rule in the book and is letting an underage student come and start first year at the castle this year.  
That student is named Dominic Potter.  
If you do not have time to write back before we return, I look forward to seeing you on the train.  
Again, please forgive me if you feel this imprudent, I have tried to be as discreet as I can in informing you. _

_Padma _

Harry had read this letter through many times before taking it to Gran. Her eyes widened and Harry heard her call Dumbledore a few foul names before she returned the letter to him and went to floo some of her contacts at the ministry and at Hogwarts.

The rumour was true. Dominic Potter was going to Hogwarts.

* * *

On September the first, Harry entered the platform, not knowing how to react to seeing his brother for the first time. All this while it had been too dangerous to see him and now they would have their first meeting. Would it be here and now? On the train? At school? Harry's stomach was a bundle of nerves and he felt slightly sick.

He had to stop himself from craning his neck to look for him and instead did the usual and set his trunk down in the normal spot. It was hardly a minute before his best friend, Terry had jumped on his back and was shouting 'onward steed' Harry laughed and shook him off before they greeted each other again with a shake of the hand and a grin. Padma joined them quickly, looking cautiously to see how Harry would receive her.

"Hello Padma, how was your summer? What stupid things did Pavarti do?" he asked with a laugh. She sighed in relief, now sure that her letter was not seen as an impertinence.

"Good thank you Harry," she replied. "What stupid things didn't Parvati do? Shall we go and find a compartment quickly?" Picking up the rest of their group on the way, they filed into a compartment near the middle of the train. Hermione, a fiercely intelligent Gryffindor in their year with a boldness which sometimes screamed: 'bossy' silenced the walls and door as they sat down and listened to what Michael Corner had to say about his older sister's awful boyfriend who stayed round for most of the summer.

The train had just started moving when the compartment door opened roughly and two redheaded boys stood in the threshold of the already full compartment.

"Excuse me, have you ever heard of knocking?" Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff with odium of bad manners, bristled.

"You are excused," the one stood in front said boldly. "I want a seat."

"We're a little full actually," Terry said, his nose crumpling in disgust at this first year's audacity and rudeness.

"As the boy-who-lived, it is my right to sit wherever I wish, and it is your duty to give up that seat to your saviour," he said pompously, eying them each to show he expected one of them to get up and leave.

"Listen kid," Terry said, standing up in order to give him a talking to, but Harry also stood and laid a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back to his seat.

"Oh good, I see you're volunteering," the boy said arrogantly.

"Not quite," he replied. "Harry Potter… nice to meet you." He held out a hand to shake and it was ignored.

"Oh so you are him," the boy said, ignoring the gesture and sneering and looking him up and down. "Well I can't say I was expecting any better…"

Harry's heart sank.

"What's your name kid?" Ernie asked, the first to notice the way both his and Harry's hair stood up at angles. "You can't be the boy-who-lived. He won't be old enough to go to Hogwarts now."

"Dominic Potter," he replied. "I am so powerful that Dumbledore thought I should come early and fast track school."

"Get out of this compartment you little toe-rag," Daphne spat. "No one cares what rude little children like you have to say, now unless you think you can perform hexes at the same level as I can, I suggest you run away."

The panic was only visible in Dominic's eyes for a second but that moment was enough to let everyone in the compartment know that he had probably never even tried a spell.

He let out an indignant huff and strutted away, leaving his friend there looking terrified.

"Fred and George's brother right?" Harry asked. He nodded silently, eyes wide.

"Try not to let him do anything stupid," Harry sighed, closing the door so that the second years were alone again.

The raised eyebrows and concerned looks from his friends made Harry sigh again; it seemed this journey would consist of an overdue explanation.

He would give them a condensed version and try to ignore the aching feeling in his chest.

**(So many alerts and favourites -thank you all so much. This is the last prologue-ish chapter, the next will skip ahead to the summer before fifth year, I think. I'll add that age 15, shall be the legal age of inheritance and emancipation in this fic, so expect some galleons to change hands when I update, hopefully tomorrow!)**

**Unbetaed**


	4. Chapter 4

The lower years at Hogwarts rolled by without much out of the ordinary for Harry, sure he had to watch as Dominic got his ghastly self into more and more serious trouble, but Dumbledore was always there to bail him out.

The summer after forth year nothing had really changed for Harry, he was still lazing with Neville in the manor gardens in the warm afternoons and reading more books than perhaps healthy.

The afternoon in question was one particularly hot one, only a few days before Harry and Neville's birthdays- the day Hogwarts letters were delivered. Due to the heat it seemed the owls had flown slower than usual and missed the morning post, so instead dropped their letters and landed on the bank of the stream that Harry and Neville were dipping their toes into.

Harry was the quickest off the mark to open his, eager to see which books he was to buy, Neville who was dozing in the shade took a little longer to crack open the Hogwarts seal. Harry plucked the pieces of parchment out of the envelope and smiled contentedly at the list.

"Harry," Neville said in a small voice, eyes wide.

"Hm?" Harry said distractedly, turning to his friend.

"Look," he said, opening his palm and revealing a shining, crimson and gold badge.

"Congratulations your royal prefectness!" Harry exclaimed, mock bowing and smiling at his friend. Neville however scooped up his discarded envelope and shook it, until another royal blue badge fell to the grass. Harry chuckled as he picked it up.

"Congratulations to you too," Neville repeated with a grin.

"Race you to tell Gran?"

"You're on!" Neville replied as he jumped from the ground and got a head start.

"Not fair! I thought you were supposed to be valiant, lion boy!" Harry called after him.

"I thought you were meant to be smart, birdie!"

* * *

"Happy Birthday Harry!" came a shout as he felt the end of his bed sink. Harry let out an unintelligible groan and rolled over, reaching for his glasses on his bedside table, which was being made difficult by the way his mattress was moving, what with Neville jumping on the end.

"Bout time you turned 15, young'un," Neville laughed, his birthday having been the day before.

"Shove off," Harry replied with a grin.

"I'll go tell the elves you are up, they wanted to make you a special breakfast, and then Gran wants to see you in her study," Neville informed him, leaping from the bed.

"Thanks Neville," he replied, stretching sleepily.

"No problem, happy birthday mate," he repeated as he made his way out of the room.

"Ah," Augusta said as Harry entered her office. "Good to see you here so early my dear. Many happy returns."

"Thank you Gran," he replied as he seated himself on the familiar armchair.

"I am sending you to London today Harry," she informed him. Harry frowned.

"I was looking forward to just lazing around by the lake today," he tried to say tactfully, he did not want to spend his birthday trawling round the sweaty shops of Diagon.

"Harry my dear," Gran said, leaning on the desk. "I am exceedingly proud of you. You have grown up to be an extremely mature and intelligent young gentleman."

"Thank you?" He was cut off before he could say any more.

"And therefore I ask you to recall a time when actions taken on my guidance lead to even just a wasted morning?" she asked.

"I can't Gran," he muttered, mutinously.

"Then you shall be the mature and intelligent grandson you prove yourself to be every day and you shall take my advice and go to Gringotts," she said, locking their gazes. Harry saw something twinkling in her eyes, something mischievous.

"You're right Gran," he conceded.

"The floo powder is on the mantle."

* * *

Nerves spiked in Harry's stomach, he had never been to Diagon Alley by himself before and neither had he wished to speak to the goblins alone either. He respected their ways, but they couldn't help but make him a little uneasy when he did not know why he was here and would not be able to give them an answer when they asked that very question. Time is money. And goblins love money.

"H… hello," Harry said as it was his turn to speak to a teller. The wizened old goblin peered at him under his spectacles. "I'm Harry Potter," he said unsurely.

"Yes Mr Potter we were expecting you soon, through that archway and then last door on the left," the goblin said quickly. "Next!"

Harry nodded once and followed the instructions, knocking only briefly before entering the room, still full of confusion.

"Ah Mr Potter," a younger looking goblin said from behind his desk. He did not have the icy demeanour of his colleague; it was obvious he was a lawyer for humans who did not feel comfortable talking to the other, intimidating goblins. "Excellent, I assume you have never had an inheritance test before?"

"No…" he replied. "Excuse me, may I ask your name?" The goblin looked rather taken aback by this question, but then did what Harry could only assume was meant to be a smile- full of gnarled teeth.

"It is not often wizard's display such courteously to my race Mr Potter, I am Cornuk, head of the inheritance division here at Gringotts," he informed Harry.

"It's a pleasure," Harry replied with a small smile.

"It is mine Mr Potter," Cornuk replied, eying Harry curiously. "Let's get started." He pulled out a long shining silver dagger and a yellowed piece of parchment from a drawer under his desk. Harry's eyes widened at the blade. The goblin let out a laugh.

"Yes, people always seem to be under the impression we need blood to determine inheritance. As if we goblins could be so archaic. Our files are all properly recorded and labelled and are moved once expect a client to visit the bank, on important birthdays for instance and a simple ward on the door removing concealments is enough to prove identity. It is funny the lengths that people go to make the bank seem formidable," he chuckled, just using the blade to slice open the thick envelope.

"Let me see, let me see," he murmured as he read the contents, leafing through the numerous pages of parchment within and eye brows heightening with every line.

"Well Mr Potter it seems you are a very wealthy man indeed," he said in a low voice. "You inherit from many sources, grandparents, parents, distant relatives… it shall be very interesting to view your vault I am sure. You are aware of the titles you shall possess?"

"Titles?" Harry asked.

"Of course, lordships of magic… my I cannot think of one person for centuries who has carried so many, shall I continue?"

"Yes please," Harry said, eyes as wide as saucers.

"You must bear with me Mr Potter, some of these links are quite complex. Obviously you are head of the Potter house, but also the Black… a little more surprising, as there are older male Black heirs. But then due to you being related to the Black family through both your paternal grandmother, Dorea, who married Charlus Potter and your mother who was born a Black herself it overrides where some lordships would otherwise go, it seems your blood is deemed extra clean. The others are perhaps a little more difficult to deduce. For example thanks to your grandmother, born Jasmine Diggory you also have the Headship of the Johnson house, which her mother or should I say your great grandmother, Evangeline Johnson was born into, for some reason the male heirs were cut off, some stipulation in the will they violated," the goblin explained.

"Three is a lot to be doing with, is there any way I can give them to someone else?" Harry asked.

"I had not finished and yes… heirs. Heirs are the only way a lordship can be passed on without your own death," he said brightly. "Which means you must produce heirs for the Potter, Black, Lestrange, Johnson, Peverell, Bones and Crouch families. All of which, for whatever reason have you as their rightful heir."

"Well I'll do my best to find out about each of them," Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. "That's seven children. I can give more than one to each child right?"

"Of course you can Mr Potter, though the more titles, the more stress and responsibility you shall give them," he replied. Harry sighed, he did not want to pass on such a lasting commitment to his children. "We should now move on to marriage contracts."

"Contracts?" Harry asked, jaw dropping. "What do you mean… contracts?"

"It is your duty to find a bride for each title, though no one can actually make you do it, it will make your life easier," Cornuk said. Harry shook his head.

"I know girls, they don't like that sort of thing, can you imagine living with seven angry girls?" Harry asked, shivering at the prospect.

"Mr Potter, pure blooded witches especially know the importance of such unions, you should not discount it just yet. Do not worry though, how many times you marry is at your discretion. Bar two young ladies which you are contracted to marry, thanks to your ancestors. In order to become heads of their maternally bequeathed ladyships they must marry a lord of another house and the first daughter will be their heir, for their last name," he said. "The sons however, are yours for the taking."

"Who are they?" Harry asked, ignoring the callous way in which the goblin presumed lord's treated their heirs.

"Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones, they both reached the age of emancipation before you and are being notified of your engagement as we speak."

"This must be some kind of mistake, can't you stop them from knowing about it until we discuss this?" Harry beseeched. "My regrets Mr Potter but now you are of age it their right to know about any marriage contracts they are bound by."

Harry grimaced, he was quite good friends with both the witches in his year and he did not wish for those friendships to be ruined when they found out that their choice to fall in love had been taken from them and it was all his fault. But he knew the price for not complying with a marriage contract.

"Come Mr Potter, you have a vault to inspect," the goblin said. "I shall have Griphook accompany you. All your vaults have been joined together with doors, you may walk from one to the other."

"Thank you Cornuk I have learnt a lot today," Harry said with a slight grimace as Griphook entered, he bowed slightly to the lawyer and left.

* * *

There was fortune beyond Harry's wildest imagination behind the doors to his vault, all meticulously organized by a team of goblins and yet, Harry was drawn to a strange veil like structure in the corner of one of the rooms. He did not know where it had come from and neither did the goblins, it was sorted with other artefacts of unknown origin.

He read the carved letters on the arch.

_Who do you seek from behind the veil? _

Harry gave it a sad smile, of course it could be no more than some piece of sculpture to make you think and it worked.

His mother, Harry decided as he regarded it. The woman he knew nothing about. He would like to know more about her.

Shaking his head slightly he was about to move on when the veil moved just an inch, rippling despite the lack of ventilation in the vault, deep beneath the earth.

As if sliding in to existence a pale silver luminescence came from the vale in the form a womanly figure. Her long black hair neatly twisted into a bun, her intense eyes focussed on Harry and a sweet smile on her lips.

"My Harry," she breathed, taking in all of his features. He was doing the same he wanted to remember every detail he could see.

"How are you here… mum?" Harry choked out.

"This is an old family heirloom," she said, gesturing to the arch with a slender hand. "When Lords of ancient and noble families are celebrating the day of their birth they may come and seek guidance or comfort with one they have lost to the other side… and you chose me."

"I didn't know I was a lord, until an hour ago," he said with a small shrug.

"I know my darling," she replied. "I'm so very proud. So are your father and Lily."

"You are there with them? Is it heaven?" Harry asked.

"I do not know, I am not one to fall back on religion. Whatever this afterlife is, it is perfect for me, hard of course, waiting for you to join me but I know when your time comes we can be a family," she said, her eyes welling with tears. She laughed a little. "Look at me, I've never cried in front of anybody and here I am, getting all misty just looking at my baby boy. How silly of me, you must have many questions about your new life. Ask away."

"How am I to marry more than once?" he asked.

"Harry my darling you must remember that you are a wizard and once you have explored your new power you will realize you need to marry more than once, many purebloods in your position have needed to have multiple wives in the past. Your wives will become extensions of yourself and you shall need them to do many things of business and knowledge and politics. Your father had the same attitude as you when he married me… he had businesses, and he needed to have more than one wife but instead he only had me… and then only had Lily… he needed more than one at a time. I of course lay no blame on dear James but if he had realized before how different the world would have been had he married multiple times, we may have still been with you, in a very different world than we are in now."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"James and I both agree that with multiple wives and truly harnessing his lord's power he would have been able to assist much more in the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Of course it is all hypothetical now," she added with a smile.

Harry frowned as the penny dropped.

"What do you mean, realized _before_?"

With her identical eyes Isla Black gave her son a pointed look.

"So in the afterlife he has two wives," Harry sighed, rubbing his temples.

Isla shrugged.

"And Lily and I recognize that it is necessary. Surround yourself with people you trust and who understand my darling and you cannot go wrong. Connections and publicity and training. Remember those, they are important," she said firmly. "You are betrothed twice already and they will serve you well I promise."

Harry nodded.

"Do you think, in order to make up for 'stealing' the lordship of their house, I should marry one of the daughters of that house?" he asked.

"If you find them loyal and useful then I think that is an honourable idea Harry, but do not marry just out of obligation, they will forgive you I am sure." Then she noticed the look in Harry's eyes.

"My darling, what is the matter?" Harry shrugged and shook it off. "Harry James Potter you tell me this instant," she admonished before giving him a wry smile. "I am your mother, I know when something is wrong."

"I just… I just wondered…" he hesitated.

"Harry my love we do not have much time, I can feel the connection slipping," she said calmly.

"I just wondered if I was born out love or obligation," he managed to choke out, shifting his gaze to the wall as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh my Harry," she cooed, her face torn with distress. "You were born to two parents who loved you very much and I assure you, my feelings for James were genuine and I hope that was mirrored in his own."

Harry nodded but did not look convinced.

"There is a selection of journals about here somewhere dear, I suggest you dip into them, who knows what you might find," she suggested. "But I must leave you now, maybe you will wish to speak to me on another birthday. I hope you have many before we meet on the same plane again."

"Thank you Mum," Harry said with a sad smile. "It was really nice meeting you."

"I'm so proud of you, so are James and Lily," she said, her voice not quaking although he could see the tears in her eyes. "Good luck, stay true to yourself."

Before Harry could open his mouth to speak again the ethereal form of his mother had faded and he was left standing alone in a dark vault. After a minute of staring at the place where her figure stood he shook himself out of his reverie and wiped the lone tear on his cheek.

It was right then and there he decided, vowed to himself to truly make his parents proud.

Filled with a new sense of purpose and dedication to his new found status he searched the pile of trunks in one room.

_The Lord's trunk – neatly organizing everything a lord needs. Paperwork, coins, priceless artefacts in a jumble? Not in the Lord's trunk! _

Ripping the cheesy label off the handle Harry quickly piled in an armful of galleons, a few pieces of jewellery he thought would be a nice gesture for Daphne or Susan, some formal robes for he had none befitting a Lord's status and the essential paperwork which had been bound together by the goblins for him- detailing his extensive properties, titles, wealth and business ventures.

Almost as an afterthought he carefully put half a dozen leather bound journals at the bottom, not checking to see who's they were.

It was time he visited his brides-to-be.

**(So 2/7 girls have been revealed, thoughts anyone? Thanks for reading) **


	5. Chapter 5

"I cannot pretend that my niece is not a shy and private person Lord Potter, your new inheritance and emancipation has already been published in the press and myself and Susan, whilst we both know that an alliance with your family would be very advantageous, we both have doubts about how she would cope in the public eye at such a tender age," Madame Bones explained to Harry. He had gone straight to the Bone's Grange after he visited Gringotts. Here he was personally greeted by Amelia Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement at the ministry and shown to a modest and functional office at the rear of the property.

Madame Bones was a formidable woman, Harry could see why she had advanced so far in the ministry. She was a tall and thin, clad in sweeping black robes at home as well as at work, with salt-and-pepper hair cut short around her chin, a strong jaw and dark, cunning eyes.

Her niece, Susan was almost her exact opposite, she was short and more rounded, with a sweet, round face, large expressive doe eyes, red hair so dark it was almost brown and a sweet, nervous smile. Whilst her aunt's gaze was firm and almost accusatory, Susan's was meek and perhaps a little embarrassed, her eyes shifting to the floor if she had felt she had spoken too much.

"I understand completely," Harry replied tactfully. "According to the marriage contract we must marry before we reach twenty five years of age. I am more than happy for Susan to continue as she pleases until the week before her birthday, if that is what she wishes." He then turned to Susan and gave her a supportive smile, the last thing he wanted her to feel was coerced in marrying someone she loathed. "This is all very frightening for me as well."

Susan gave him a small, appreciative smile back before averting her eyes shyly.

"That is very good of you Lord Potter," Amelia said with a tight smile, Harry was not sure if she was pleased with the contract or not. Little did he know that actually she was not so sure herself, she looked to her modest niece and held in the sigh that she wanted to let out. Would this be good for her, or push her further into her shell?

"It's the least I can do, our marriage contract can remain a secret for as long as Susan wishes and we can both afford," Harry said. "I feel awful that I am stopping her from marrying where she wants to."

"I thank you my lord," Susan said quietly, drawing on the pureblood etiquette she had been taught when she was a young girl. "I do not desire for you to think that it is against my wishes to be married to you, I would just like to leave Hogwarts before starting a relationship of any kind."

"Of course," Harry said. "I respect your wishes entirely, but I would like to become better friends in the meantime."

Susan's face lit up and she gave him a bright smile, her cheeks only tinged slightly with pink.

"Thank you," she said honestly. "I know there are many people who would not be so accommodating to one their wives."

"It is nothing," Harry waved off. "But you understand I shall take Daphne's wishes into account and may not be able to wait until after Hogwarts with her?"

Susan nodded. She was anxious about becoming the wife of such a powerful lord and hoped Daphne, or even another girl would marry him first so she wouldn't be jumping in without a safety net. She knew that she wasn't outgoing and confident enough in her own abilities to start being a Lady, without tuition and support.

"Excellent," Harry said, reaching into the pocket of his robes. "I brought you this, as a token." He handed her a modest gold locket a single diamond inlaid into the surface.

"It's beautiful," Susan breathed. "I cannot accept such a gift."

"You can and you shall," Harry said kindly, wanting to show her how she would have to get used to kind gestures like this. "It shows that I fully intend to make good on our engagement in due time."

"It must be a family heirloom!" Susan said, trying to return it, whilst being drawn to the beautifully curved piece of jewellery.

"Yes it is," he agreed. "A Bone's family heirloom." The entire family fortune had been split between Harry and Amelia, who had given full access to Susan. "I thought you would like your rightful title as Lady Bones, when we marry?"

Susan's face glowed with pleasure, her cheeks definitely becoming pink now. Harry had to fight back the smile as he saw how adorable she was.

"I should like that very much," she beamed, before looking down at the necklace again. "Thank you, I shall wear it always." Susan thought that when Harry was recognized as the heir to the lordship of her family that her rights to being Lady Bones were destroyed, she swelled with happiness at his thoughtfulness of letting her continue her family name through him.

* * *

"Lord Potter," came a gracious call as he was led through the entrance hall of Greengrass manor by two house elves in smart dress. "Welcome to our home, my dear."

If his bride aged this well he'd be in for a treat.

The Greengrass matriarch was a breath taking woman, and just like Daphne in appearance. Her tall and slender frame was swathed in a royal blue day gown, befitting a Lady of her status. Diamonds, tastefully littered her pale neckline and hands. Silken hair, the colour of honey cascaded to the small of her back and her aqua blue eyes shone with warmth.

Perhaps she was so rich she paid for all that beauty.

"Lady Greengrass," Harry replied, bowing politely.

"Oh my dear, it is I who should be bowing you exceed me in rank after all," she laughed, taking his hand in her own. "It is so good to see you again." Harry had met the Greengrass family a few times at Kings Cross station, but never had he visited them in their home.

"My husband and dear Daphne shall receive you in what shall be your study whenever you come to stay with us," she smiled, biting her lip lightly in delight. "We've had your quarters opened in the west wing. Come we are most anxious to start discussing things on this happy day."

Lady Greengrass's genuine giddy excitement made Harry at ease, relieved that this sudden news was met with optimism and acceptance instead of anger and followed her up the grand, sweeping staircase and up to the study.

"Lord Potter," Daphne's father greeted and he stood up from his chair and inclined his head to him. The robust man, was tall and broad with a deep, polite tone and air of authority that Harry hoped one day he could emulate.

"Lord Greengrass," he replied, bowing himself. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Not at all, the pleasure is mine," he replied. "I trust you do not mind sitting on the wrong side of your desk?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"It is still your home my Lord, I am loathed to do anything against you wishes," he laughed.

"Do take a seat, we have many things to discuss," Lord Greengrass said as he sat himself back down on the leather chair and his wife perched herself on the side of the desk, busying herself by calling for tea and for one of the elves to fetch her eldest daughter.

"You can imagine our surprise this morning when a goblin came to visit us, telling us our daughter was destined to be married to the most illustrious lord in Europe," Lord Greengrass said with a smile. "We are most excited for this opportunity."

"As am I my lord, I am of course young so naturally a little apprehensive about this new path but I am dedicated to making it work for everyone," he replied.

"We do not doubt that my love," Lady Greengrass sighed. "We were so worried when we heard about the contract first, wondering which loathsome dark wizard from some far corner of the globe had been betrothed to our daughter by our ancestors, so you can imagine our relief when we saw your name."

"All we need to do is outline the details of your marriage and the rest is up to you and Daphne I believe," Lord Greengrass said, clapping his hands together before reaching for a quill.

"You must be married by Christmas," Lady Greengrass gushed, clapping her hands together like a child who had been told Christmas was happening twice this year.

"The press has already caught wind of something afoot. So must release a statement announcing your engagement and be married in the winter, lengthy engagements spread rumours about dysfunctional couples and we cannot have that. You must be the perfect union, or at least portray it to the public. You can be married here in the manor can you not? My daughters and I will sort everything," she cast a teasing look at her husband and laughed. "I know how much men hate to be involved with wedding planning."

"If that is your wish I am more than happy to oblige, if Daphne is also willing," he agreed. As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Daphne was called to enter.

"Good afternoon Harry," she said coolly, as was her usual tone, but Harry could see the happiness in her eyes and for the first time really looked at the girl who was to be his wife.

Her long blonde hair was identical to her mother's. Her blue eyes were calculating and intelligent, her pale skin clear but not pasty and her dress sophisticated without being matronly for her years. She stood up straight, with dignity, but moved with grace and poise. Harry had not noticed before, but it was as if she were bred to be duchess, not just a mere lady, for she had all the elegance and intelligence to command such respect.

"Well, we should leave you two to discuss things," Lord Greengrass said, rising from his chair and placing a hand on his wife's waist. "Remember factor in Astoria to your plans, Daphne."

"All in good time father," she replied, lowering herself gracefully into the armchair next to Harry's.

"We will be in my study if you need us," was the Lord's parting words as he and Lady Greengrass slipped out of the oak door.

"Silencing charms Harry," Daphne instructed, inclining her head to the door. "Of course no one is listening in this house, but it is good practice for a lord to ensure the subject of his conversation remains private."

Harry nodded at her logic, obviously she was well used to being of a noble family and knew their ways. She could teach him a lot.

"But I can't use magic outside of school," he pointed out. Daphne let out a tinkling laugh.

"You have been emancipated now Harry, you are an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world," she explained. "You may use magic outside of school, and as your intended, recognised by the ministry I will too, soon. I had better allow them time to allow the paperwork to go through though, I would hate for us to have a misunderstanding so early on."

Harry felt a little foolish at his ignorance of such matters as he did as she suggested and charmed the door.

"Now Harry," Daphne said, taking charge, in a way that did not make Harry feel threatened, because he knew she was far more qualified, and that she was fully aware it was her duty to be more submissive once he had learned the ropes, especially in public.

"I know that you are probably not ready to get married or take on a lordship. Luckily, my upbringing has taught me all the things I need to know about both, so I will guide you to the best of my ability. 'Feelings' can wait until after we are married, but business and etiquette cannot. We are at a time when it is necessary to lay the foundations for our prosperity. I fully understand and recognize the need for you to have more than one wife and I anticipate that some of them may not have the expertise I do, so I shall teach them as I am sure they shall do for me in other matters. However as your first wife I feel it is only fair that I get first choice of peerage. Does this all sound acceptable to you?"

"Yes," Harry said slowly, amazed at how prepared and forth coming this girl was.

"Excellent, do you have any qualms about me becoming your Lady Black?" she asked. "They are related to me in some distant way and the romantic sensibilities of our Sytherin heritage calls to me more than any other."

"Whatever you wish Lady Black," he replied with a grin.

Daphne smiled in triumph.

"And Astoria, she shall stay with us often and we shall assist in finding her the perfect husband, you should know that my sister is very important to me. A contented Astoria makes for a more obliging Daphne, I would loath to see her marriage unhappily or unsuitably," she said firmly. It was made clear to Harry, in no uncertain terms that her and her sister came as a package deal.

"I very much look forward to having a sister," he replied simply, nodding. Daphne gave him a pursed lipped smile, hiding how glad she was that Harry had given her the perfect answer in regards to her sister.

"Now as we are to be married, you are going to be open with me about our estate?" she asked, her tone much lighter now the matter of her sister had been broached with such success. Harry nodded, knowing he could not begin to tackle the paperwork Gringotts had given him without her assistance.

"Let me see the leger then," she instructed. Again he did as she instructed and she poured over it all, thumbing through the pages and skimming over the text at high speed. Occasionally she would make a note of a page and paragraph number on a post it on the desk with a large, tawny quill, presumably those matters of most importance, or needing more research.

"As your first wife I am… an honorary lady of your other houses until you marry again. Therefore I shall assist to put their affairs in order and train your new wives as necessary. Forgive me, I do not mean to say train as if they are animals, but if for example you marry a first born witch and she becomes Lady Potter, she will not know how to issue invitations to a ball or properly catalogue house inventories so the elves are happy, therefore I shall I come in and assist with doing it the first time."

"Please, do not fret, I understand exactly what you are trying to convey," Harry defended. "I am very thankful that you shall teach me as well, my upbringing with the Longbottoms trained me for polite society of course, but not being an actual lord, I had no idea."

Harry's stormy grey eyes locked with Daphne's aqua blue for a second, and a look of mutual appreciation and respect passed between them before the blonde hastily replaced her gaze to the parchment before them.

"First we shall need to organize for all of these properties to be restored to working order," she continued, writing a note on a piece of parchment. "Properties can only be 'awoken if there is a lord and lady of that house to preside over it' which means that I for example cannot awaken the Potter properties. But I can send house elves to make them acceptable for the new lady when she arrives, update the documents so she will have an easier job when the time comes. Father was saying only yesterday how we had too many elves, I shall borrow some and they shall train the new elves."

"The Black properties are a Black Manor in Buckinghamshire, a flat in Birmingham and a town house in London, though the latter is the registered address of one of your distant relatives," Daphne said, looking thoughtful. Harry noticed the way she chewed her lip ever so slightly when she was in deep concentration.

"Well we'll leave them be, you wish to take up residence in Black Manor?" Harry presumed.

"Indeed, I will send house elves to clean it up and then visit myself straight away, do you wish to see it before or after its renovation," Daphne asked, making more notes.

"After, decorating is not my forte. I will stay with the Longbottoms until school restarts so not to arouse so much suspicion from Dumbledore, I am sure when he realizes I have been emancipated from him he will be less than pleased. Also until we know which wards are in place to make it safe," he said.

"From the headmaster?" she asked in confusion. "I had no idea you were related to him."

"Oh I'm not, all orphans and muggleborns are automatically given the guardianship of Hogwarts, and therefore the Dumbledore," he explained. Daphne's brow furrowed.

"Surely that is illegal, it is definitely morally questionable, why is he to have more control over a child than their family?" she questioned. "But I believe that is a question for another day, we have lots to do to get everything in order."

Harry agreed, though he too was a little annoyed at how Dumbledore thought he had more stead in Harry's life than Augusta who was for all intents and purposes Harry's grandmother and –with Neville of course- was the closest thing to family he had ever had. Though he had a sneaking suspicion Lady Greengrass wanted to rectify that very quickly, as she was doing her utmost to make him feel welcome.

"I will organize everything," Daphne said. "I know the perfect person to come and do the wards, very discreet. But I will be needing a-"

Harry cut her off by brandishing a golden card with the Gringotts emblem in front of her.

"I got a few made," he said with a shrug. "You can use it for anything, of course."

"I will only use it on things for the house whilst you are not present," she said. "It will not do for you to mistrust me with your money so early on."

The sky was already dark when Harry realized the time, realising he had to be back at the Longbottoms hours ago. The time had whistled away, purely with planning their futures. Harry was just about to leave when he remember something.

"Daphne," he said, dropping to one knee. "I know asking for your hand in marriage is redundant now but," he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. "I was wondering if I may take you out on a date?"

Daphne let out a laugh at his question, not one of malice or judgment, just showing that she found his question humorous- as he had intended. She clamped her hand to her mouth to stop any more escaping her lips. After a calming breath she removed the hand, revealing her amused smile.

"Of course Harry, I would love for you to take me on a date, but only after we've been to Diagon with my parents, clothes shopping… for you," she teased.

"Your wish is my command," Harry laughed, opening the box and revealing the silver ring, with diamonds embedded all the way around the band and a large, flawless emerald sitting in a cluster of tiny jet black stones, Harry had to admit he didn't know the name of.

Daphne's intake of breath, gave him confidence that this was the perfect ring for her. She practically melted as he slipped it onto her finger, noticing the fit. He gave her hand a brief squeeze before he let go of her completely.

"Thank you Harry," she breathed, her eyes still on her hand as she waved her fingers, flashing the stones in the light. "It's breath taking."

Had they been a normal couple exchanging engagement rings then she would have hugged and kissed him, but they were not a normal couple. So Daphne looked up and gave him a rare, broad smile which Harry appreciated more than any other display of affection. Because it was real, it was them, it showed that Daphne was willing to make the baby steps it took get their relationship to work and honestly, it was the most radiant smile he had ever seen.

It was late in the night when Harry returned to his bed, he barely had time to say hi to Neville who gave him a sympathetic smile and waved off his explanations.

"It can wait 'til another day mate, you're knackered," he said, pushing up the stairs toward his bedroom. "Happy birthday!"

**(50 favourites in 4 chapters and even more alerts? Thank you so much!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had slept in late the next morning and found Neville and Gran eating their breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet. He took his seat next to Neville and as he reached for the strawberry jam he glanced down at the newspaper and paled as he saw what his friend was reading. He thought it had been bad yesterday when it had detailed the lordships he had inherited.

_Young Lord to wed eldest daughter of Lord and Lady Greengrass. The engagement was announced by the Greengrass press team late last night. Lady Greengrass comments "Our family is delighted that Daphne will wed Lord Potter in the winter and start their beautiful journey together." It is believed Miss Greengrass will attain the title of Lady Black.  
Harry and Daphne will wed on Christmas Eve, at Greengrass Manor, Norfolk.  
This advantageous union is expected to prove profitable for younger sister Astoria. _

Neville, seeing his friend's horrified expression, chuckled and shook his head warmly.

"Been keeping something from me, have you Harry?" he teased. "I didn't know you and the lovely Daphne were even dating. I guess being a lowly Gryffindor does keep me out of the loop."

"Neville I'm so sor-" Harry was silenced when Neville started to laugh again.

"Don't worry about it mate, Gran let slip everything yesterday and you were going to tell me last night but I told you to get some rest," he said. "Besides, you're not the only one."

"What do you mean?" the black haired boy asked his friend.

"I got my inheritance the day before you remember, Gran told me not to mention it. She wanted it to be a surprise… and with the arranged marriage, we thought you'd understand better now," he said, blushing a little. "Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Don't mention it Nev," Harry said, beaming. "Go on then, who's the lucky lady, who's going to become Lady Longbottom?"

"Hannah Abbott," he admitted with a shrug. "I was terrified it would be someone hideous. But Hannah, is nice and smart and pretty."

"I'm pleased for you," Harry said, finally getting started on his toast. "No second betrothals?"

"Luckily not, Bill Weasley is set to inherit the Prewett title, and most of the time they don't betroth more than one woman to a title," he explained. Harry nodded and recalled that both Molly Weasley and Alice Longbottom had belonged to the old house before they married.

"How are you to occupy yourselves today?" Gran asked, she had been watching her young charges.

"Puffapods," Neville replied, now completely engrossed by his breakfast was too busy helping himself to more orange juice to elaborate further.

"Daphne and I are going to Diagon Alley, shopping, vault scouring and trying to avoid Rita Skeeter," he added bitterly, giving her a long suffering smile. Gran gave him a purse lipped smile.

* * *

"Very good," she replied smugly. She had received a very angry letter from one Albus Dumbledore this morning, berating her for telling Harry that he could become emancipated from the man, who was the legal guardian of all of Hogwarts' orphans and it continued to lift her spirits for the rest of the day.

"Now Harry," Daphne said in her instructor's voice. "We cannot publicly leave the sight of mother and father, that would scandalous," she smirked a little and rolled her eyes at the wizarding world's prudish views. "They will wait outside your vault though."

Harry nodded, thankful for being taught this necessary information.

"We shall walk through Diagon Alley with linked arms, you must open doors for me and pull out my chair, otherwise the other lords will think you have been raised a savage," she explained. Harry grinned, something he would have done already thanks to Gran's constant tuition.

"Our conversation must remain polite yet discrete at all times," she continued. "Mother and father will engage us both in conversation frequently to display to the public how at ease with each other we are, and how there are no cracks between us. Mother and father will give a statement, saying how thrilled they are that their daughter is to marry such a charming young man and how they know the two us will go on to live happy lives together."

Harry nodded, trying to remember everything she said.

"But if you keep your attention on me, you will avoid having to talk to the reporters and they will publish it as young love, rather than rudeness which kept you from commenting," she said. "Any questions?"

Harry shook his head.

That night Harry returned to his bed exhausted, Daphne had led him to dozens of shops. He had apparently had to buy new robes, potions ingredients to stock the laboratory in the Black Manor, at lunch in a café with Daphne's parents they had looked at catalogues of plants for the gardens and for the greenhouses. Daphne had made files of wallpaper, carpet and curtain swatches, all organized and cross referenced by colour, theme and room. She had inspected the vault, not remarking much except that they would be well catered for in their business endeavours. Fish were bought to stock the lake, horses for the stables and a small jet black kitten with bright emerald eyes, exactly matching the ring Harry had given her, as Daphne's engagement present.

They had perused every book shop in London –it felt like to Harry, to update the library and ordered a hippogriff sized model of the solar system along with other things in the shop selling astronomy equipment.

The worst of all was smiling and waving for the tabloid photographers, how Harry hated newspapers. He looked sullen until Daphne reminded him that manipulating the press was the ticket to becoming a respected and affluent lord.

Harry may have been finding his feet, but Daphne had excelled in every corner.

In the prophet the next morning, and Witch Weekly for months in succession, her flattering, yet conservative charcoal grey dress was drooled over and commended as the perfectly appropriate garment for the young lady to wear to such an occasion. Style issues entitled 'how to achieve those Lady Black locks' were written after she showed off her bouncy, honey golden tresses and dazzling white smile.

_My Lord Black, _

_I am writing to you as the lord of my birth house to offer my many congratulations. As I am sure you know the Black family is one clothed with secrets and deceit, as such I feel it is my duty to be available to discuss the family with you, at your convenience, should you so wish. I anticipate you shall discover many secrets in the Black past that will surprise you._

_Your faithful servant, _

_Narcissa Malfoy. _

Harry filed the letter neatly away, after composing a short reply stating how it would his honour to receive her as soon as Black Manor was habitable once again. He then penned a note to Daphne, asking that his study be the first to be redecorated, so that he could have such meetings.

Harry, taking a small stack of leather bound albums down to the creek at the very edge of the Longbottom estate, sat in the shade of the willow tree and began to shift through them.

From the photographs and captions he deduced that Lycoris, his grandfather had married when he was gone fifty, to a younger woman- Jasmine and had his mother.

In those albums with later dates he saw what must have been his mother, with long straight raven hair and stormy grey eyes, with three other similar looking girls in lots of photographs.

_Bellatrix, Isla, Andromeda and Narcissa- summer 1980. _

His mother hand her arms wrapped around the waists of two girls, who looked very similar to her, but with wild curls and dark eyes. There too was the blonde girl, Narcissa who Harry assumed must be the same woman to grow to be Draco's mother and who wrote to him barely a day ago.

He must find more out about the other two girls, Bellatrix and Andromeda, he had never heard of them, but they had seemed close to his mother in their youth.

"So have you given any more thought to your next five wives?" Neville teased as they met for lunch in the extensive kitchen. Harry shot him a dirty look as he took a bite from his sausage roll.

Neville just laughed and shook his head.

"What about Hermione?" he suggested, winking exaggeratedly.

"Can you imagine marrying Hermione?" Harry questioned. "The woman who campaigns for the freedom of house elves who don't want to be free? She won't changer her morals for anything, and I am sure polygamy is on the list of nos."

Neville shrugged.

"Another muggle-wizard culture difference," he conceded. "Perhaps you are right, it's pity though, can you imagine having those brains on your side?"

"I'd like to thing Hermione would be on my side as a friend anyway," Harry pointed out raising his eyebrows at Neville, who looked sheepish at this statement.

* * *

A week after their engagement began, Harry realized what an effort Daphne had put into making Black manor as spectacular as she could before they returned to Hogwarts, and honestly Harry felt a little ashamed he did not appear at all interested when it was first mentioned. So when she owled and told him the elves needed to be sworn in at his earliest convenience he jumped at the chance to visit the manor and replied stating how excited he was to see everything that had changed.

He visited the Greengrasses the next morning and found Daphne sat in Harry's office, writing letters. One to the ministry, confirming that indeed tomorrow was an excellent day to renew the floo system at Black Manor and the other to Wilkie Twycross, who she was drafting in to teach Harry to apparate as he was already an adult in the wizarding world.

"It will not do for a lord of your wealth to be transported across the country by house elves often," she told him kindly. "People may start to doubt your abilities."

Luckily of course, Black Manor was private and no one would see him being elf apparated so as the floo was down, Daphne called her father's most trusted elf and Harry was given the chance to see his new home for the first time.

Harry did not much like the sensation of apparition, he had slid-along with Gran a few times and did not appreciate the feeling of being forced through a drinking straw, but his irritation soon melted away as he saw the house.

The house itself was striking, sat on a slight slope, its dark stone walls, gabled roofs and weathered gargoyles gave it a mystery that Harry could only liken to Wuthering Heights-though when he voiced this thought to Daphne was forced to add 'with more taste.' He would bet at dusk it would set an imposing silhouette. However the grounds surrounding it, for now, were mostly mounds of churned earth.

"The gardens were in a terrible state," Daphne tutted, nodding to the elf that she was dismissed. "Some of the plants were dangerous, most of them hideously ugly but all of them tangled and overgrown so badly that they were a lost cause. We're redoing the lot. The surrounding grounds are lovely though, they have this wild look about them, and once the brambles have been cut back they will look just breath-taking."

Harry nodded along and tried his best to look immersed in what she was saying. By the time they had meandered along the wide path up to the carved oak front doors, and Daphne had told him all about the rose garden she was planning and how pink roses would really upset the darker charm of the property, so she'd ordered hundreds of red rose bushes, Harry had actually become a little enthusiastic about redecorating, it seemed to be infectious.

Daphne led Harry through the house, the entrance hall, corridors and his study were all already finished, as were, he was reliably informed, the kitchens, the astronomy room and most of the master suite- it was amazing how much a team of elves, armed with magic could do in such little time.

After binding a total of seven permanent Black house elves, and agreeing on one of Daphne's proposed uniforms, it was lunch time and the young lord enjoyed his beef stroganoff, even if he did have to eat it over his work desk. Daphne promised the dining room would be the next room finished.

Overall Harry was very impressed with his new home, he could see where it used to be a macabre and chilling place to live, but Daphne had brightened it up and given a much cosier feel, without losing the mystery and heritage which was so compelling to her, the manor was just littered with antiques, rugs, vases, furniture even the wall paper was hundreds of years old but seemed as though it was freshly pressed and hung.

In the afternoon he listened dutifully as Daphne told him about what she had planned tomorrow, visiting her dress maker, she needed more formal gowns now she was to become Lady as the ones from her last season were now inches too short. She had to visit an upholsterer in Diagon Alley, as an antique Black lounge suite had been sent there, as well as the family tapestry which she would hang in the entrance hall just as soon as it was looking stately, rather than moth-eaten.

Harry didn't notice the way Daphne always looked for his approval when showing him a room or the glowing look of pleasure on her face when she invariably received it.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry had to owl every florist in a fifty mile radius, but finally he found one which dealt with roses the exact shade that Daphne had chosen for the boulevard from the gates to the doors of Black manor. After all this effort Harry was more than a little apprehensive about giving them to her, what if she did not like them?

Fortunately those thoughts had to be pushed out of his brain as Lady Greengrass gave him a knowing smile and led him out to the fountain in her garden, were Daphne was sketching coats of arms.

"Hello Harry," she called without looking round. "I'm pretty much finished with these designs for your coat of arms; I've tried to make each house equally represented on them."

"Thanks Daphne I'm sure any one of them would be perfect," he replied.

"With my drawing skills I highly doubt tha-" Daphne turned and her eyes immediately widened at his gift. "Oh."

"I brought you these," he said, scuffing his shoe along the paving. "As a thank you, for all the hard work you've been doing… I really appreciate it."

"Are those magic dragons and tradescants?" she asked, her blues eyes not moving from the roses.

"Yes," he said unsurely. Before he could comprehend what was happening a pair of arms had been wrapped around him. Her embrace only lasted a second but Harry could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Sorry," she said quickly, straightening her hair and dress and breaking eye contact. "What I meant to say was thank you, very much… let me go and find a vase."

* * *

"A Miss Narcissa to see you," an elf squeaked as a tall, aristocratic blonde woman followed him through the door of the study.

"It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, my lord," Narcissa greeted, lowering herself elegantly into a bow. "I grew up here you know and I think I like your renovations a lot better." Her large grey-blue eyes appreciatively survey the décor.

"Please Lady Malfoy," Harry said, bowing himself. "You need not bow or offer me any titles, we are family after all. May I introduce my fiancée, Miss Daphne Greengrass," he held out his arms toward his bride to be.

"Lovely to see you again, how is your mother?"

"She is very well ma'am, thank you for your enquiry," Daphne replied cordially.

"Now I must insist we are on first name terms," Narcissa said firmly, fixing them both her icy stare. "As I am sure you are aware, family is the most important thing."

"I quite agree Narcissa," he said calmly, Narcissa's gaze softened into a pleasant smile. "Please, take a seat, I shall call for an elf, tea, coffee? I am sure we can rustle up something stronger should you prefer. I am sure I saw some brandy somewhere… I'm afraid I do not know the Black etiquette on the drinks appropriate for such an occasion."

Narcissa laughed delicately. "As a Black one would usually drink only the finest elven red wine, or you are correct perhaps brandy or whiskey, of the same impeccable quality of course. However, I am not one for that particular tradition in present company especially, I would much prefer a cup of weak tea."

Of course Harry and the elf he called were very obliging to this request and within a minute a steaming hot sweet tea was served in a pretty tea set Daphne had sourced from Indian antique dealers. Daphne accepted all Narcissa's compliments over the branch and flower design and it was ten minutes before Harry believed they had conversed enough about wallpaper for the time being and coughed politely, to regain their attention.

After the ladies had apologised profusely they returned to the matter at hand.

"I have come into Black inheritance very early in my life Narcissa, is it correct to assume there are not very many of us Blacks left?" Harry asked.

"Oh not at all!" she exclaimed. "You must get in touch with our family immediately, they will be most discontent if they are not issued with wedding invitations and trust me, the Blacks are not ones you want discontented." She reached into her leather handbag and removed a little black book.

"Let me see," she said as she flipped through to B. "Arcturus and his wife Melania, are still alive and well, I am quite fond of them both I shall admit. He did not inherit the lordship due to his father Sirius, previously Lord Black… having an illiegimate child who, how to put this delicately… was not content with staying illegitimate. Huge scandal, they had to ensure the next Lord was not any of his three sons, the wound was too fresh in the public's mind, they would never be respected. Cassiopeia… spinster- don't get her on bad side. Oh and of course Pollux and Irma…"

After Narcissa had seemed to tell them all she about her relatives something tugged in Harry's mind.

"Are there no children or grandchildren bar you?" He asked.

At this Narcissa looked mighty embarrassed.

"They have been exiled from the family for a range of misdeeds," she replied tactfully.

"As Head of the ancient and noble house of Black, I wish you to start from the beginning, spare no detail," instructed Harry, his voice unusually firm. Daphne had to supress a smile, perhaps he had been learning how to be a lord after all, her tuition had sunk in.

"Well, the eldest is my sister Bellatrix, she is still part of the family, but in her last year of school things went a bit downhill. She became wilder, crueller, it was as if my admittedly audacious sister had become a woman possessed. She entered into the Dark Lord's service- the only woman ever rise through his ranks. She was his right hand, on his orders she married a wealthy French Lord- Lestrange, petulant man, she was never happy. After the Dark Lord's vanquish they were caught red handed torturing two aurors in order to gain information as to his whereabouts."

"You say it happened all of a sudden? This change in her?" Harry asked, shaking off the shiver that ran down his spine at this story.

"I know my sister," Narcissa sighed. "She was not a madwoman, I suppose I did not know her as well as I thought."

"I'll look into it," Harry said cryptically, to which Narcissa just gave him an unhopeful smile, she was humouring him.

"Who's next?" Harry asked.

"Andromeda, my other sister, abandoned the family without a second's thought, to marry. She would not tell us anything about the man, we assumed muggleborn, that's why she would not say. But she broke mine and Bella's hearts, we struggled to make respectable marriages after her flight. It is hard to overlook a fallen sister after all. But we managed."

"Regulus is dead and his older brother Sirius, he is Azkaban- death eater."

* * *

Nestled into the crags of the Welsh-English Border a castle stood. Usually, the castle only had two inhabitants of the human variety, but on this overcast and blustery summer's evening, many more people were gathered in the dining room, sipping red wine at the mahogany table and waiting for their youngest member to arrive, so they could begin their meeting.

At the head of table was the head of the household. Pollux was an elderly, yet robust man with a shock of silver hair and a strong chin; he possessed the demeanour that commanded the attention of everyone in the room. Next to him was his wife Irma, a strange looking woman- her eyes were always so oddly vacant, as if she were constantly looking beyond everyone else's reality. At the other end of the table sat Arcturus, his cousin, distinguishable from him only by his crooked nose and perpetually tanned skin- both earned from a life of Quidditch.

Between them sat his sister, Arcturus's wife, Melania, his own sister, Cassiopeia and two men with platinum blonde hair. All the trusted family who were available that night.

"What do you think of him Cissa?" Pollux Black called as the blonde woman they were waiting on swept through the double doors.

"He will serve us well Grandfather, we need not worry, he shall grow to be a fine Lord with the right guidance," she said, accepting a glass of deep red wine from an elf and seating herself next to her husband.

"And the girl?" an older, but undoubtedly striking woman said, her dark hair was pulled tightly into a bun her eyes were intelligent but piercing.

"The eldest of Lord Greengrass indeed," she replied. "She has all the qualities necessary to be Lady Black, she is intelligent, beautiful and has a wonderful sense of duty. Malcolm and Jacqueline have taught her well, she knows exactly how a Lady of her standing should carry herself and what is expected of her."

"And as a Greengrass her blood is pure," Arcturus pointed out with a smile, raising his own wine in toast. "Worthy of our house."

There was a murmur of agreement and every other glass rose.

"It pleases me greatly to learn that he will serve us well in the tumultuous times ahead," Pollux sighed contented after taking a deep swig.

"We are sure that war is imminent?" Abraxas Malfoy asked in concern, his slick white blonde hair shining in the candlelight.

"If both Irma and Narcissa have seen it, it must be. They have never been wrong before," Pollux replied, glancing at his wife, who nodded regretfully.

"Indeed," Narcissa replied, locking eyes with her father-in-law. "Grandma has always had the inner eye, and though mine is foggier… taken together, I am sure it is fast approaching."

"We have two years at the most," Irma sighed, as though her premonition had pained her greatly.

"No," Abraxas said, banging his fist on the table. "My grandson will still be at Hogwarts! He shall not be safe!"

"Calm yourself Abraxas, that is why the first thing we secure is Hogwarts," Pollux said calmly. "After Harry's emancipation, Dumbledore has no choice but to finally allow him to see his family, I am sure he and Draco will discuss things about being related and agree that working together is the best option. Your Draco is intelligent enough to join us, therefore he will be safe."

"I have good news about the taking of Hogwarts," Cassiopeia said, smiling self-importantly. Dumbledore has failed to find a Defence teacher this year.

"How does that help us at all?" Arcturus snapped at his cousin.

"The governors get three weeks to find a replacement teacher, before the ministry steps in. I owled your delightful daughter Arcturus," she explained.

"Lucretia can't even cast a patronus, neither Dumbledore nor the ministry will allow it," he scoffed.

"You think I do not know that?" Cassiopeia sighed, shaking her head. "She is however a dab hand at potions. My fellow governors think it is an excellent idea appoint dear Lucretia as the potions mistress and shuffle Snape to the Defence position."

"Well done Cassie," Pollux said, beaming at his sister. "How wonderful. That's two Black professors, with Aurora." Aurora had been reinstated to the family, despite her squib father Marius after marrying into the illustrious and foreign Sinstra family. Currently she held the position of Astronomy mistress and was a confidant and adviser to Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout and the matron, Poppy Pomfrey. Three ladies at Hogwarts one would not want to be enemies against.

"Please save your praise until have finished dear brother," she reprimanded with a smirk. "Severus Snape is now indebted to the Blacks for getting him the job he has been coveting since he first applied to become Hogwarts staff and I have not hesitated to let him know. Also a governor's spot has come available and I have already paid for it in the Black name… one of our number must fill the spot and although dear Callidora cannot be here tonight, it shall be her. Dumbledore has already heartily agreed."

"How have you managed to get so many Blacks in without Dumbledore raising the alarm," Lucius asked, the first time he had spoken up. "I tried to get father to join us on the governors but he said no, too many of one family on the board would be biased."

"You forget Lucius, Lucretia is a Prewett and Callidora a Longbottom now. Both of them married into light families that have been faithful to the old codger, he believes they lay outside our influence."

"And not that our influence has infiltrated his lapdogs!" Arcturus exclaimed, banging his goblet on the table. "Good show Cassie, good show!"

"It is agreed then," Pollux said from his throne like chair at the head of the table. "Harry is to be welcomed into our family and taught to be the perfect lord. Cassie, you shall teach the Dark Arts, Lucius, the ministry, Irma my love, you shall be in charge of etiquette, Melania should of course teach the girl everything she would ever need to know about running a Black home, Arcturus you shall teach him history, Abraxas, duelling and I shall teach him everything I know about everything. I am his great uncle of course."

"So am I!" Arcturus stated, banging his fist on the table in protest.

"Yes but through his mother's side," Pollux scoffed. "That is hardly the same."

"Hush!" Cassiopeia instructed. "It is the same Pollux and you know it. This is not the time for your petty squabbles. Cissa dear, how did Harry take to receiving you?"

"He was very hospitable and obliging, he seemed keen to learn all he could about our family," she replied, over the rim of her goblet.

"That is strange," Irma commented. "He offered you no ill will for being the sister of the witch who murdered his godparents."

The table fell to silence.

"You know… I am quite sure he does not know about Bellatrix," Narcissa replied in a small voice, replacing her goblet on the table and lacing her fingers. "He asked about why he was the heir and not someone older. I just said Bellatrix and Sirius were death eaters, he must not know."

"We must break her out of Azkaban," Arcturus stated after a moment's thought. "Even if it is just on a technicality- we shall explain it to Harry, to gain his trust and then we shall tell him she didn't do it and he will believe us because we shall say the ministry were trying to cover up their blunder of wrongly imprisoning her."

"Callidora will never allow it," Cassiopeia warned.

"Cousin Callie will in time," Pollux said, waving away the statement. "For the good of the family."

"Bellatrix murdered her grandson, she will not take kindly to us removing her from Azkaban, now I love Bella as much as the rest of us, but our cousin is not someone with an addled mind. We get Bellatrix out of prison and we gain a madwoman, her brain addled by the dementors and in very poor state of physical health and we lose Callidora, who I have only just convinced to join the board of governors and who has more trusted connections to Dumbledore's minions then any of us can dream."

"I have paid for every luxury Azkaban offers to be given to my granddaughter," Pollux said glaring at his sister. "She will be in good health and sound mind."

"Good health perhaps but sound mind I highly doubt, ever since-"

"Silence!" Pollux shouted as he rose to his feet, hands planted to the table surface, his voice taking on a roaring quality which made everyone at the fall deathly silent. He was an imposing and sometimes frightening man when he was riled. "We. Do. Not. Speak. Of. That. Night," he spat, punctuating every word with a jab of his index finger at his sister.

Cassiopeia looked mutinous, but held her tongue- respectful of whose house she was in. Pollux took a calming breath and reseated himself, before forcing himself to continue in a quieter, but still commanding tone.

"I want you all to scour any legislation regarding Azkaban, we shall tell Callidora the same we tell Harry," he said firmly. The table was silent, hanging on to his every word. "I want my granddaughter out of that hell hole in a fortnight. There is a war coming and whether you like it or not, we need her."

He raised his gaze from the table, his gaze daring anyone to contest his will.

"Any questions?"

The room stayed silent.

"We shall meet with Harry before the wedding, I want every aspect of his fiancée scrutinized, I will not have someone improper take up the ladyship of our house," he continued. "Test her."

"I shall owl him this evening," Cassiopeia said softly, her gaze lowered.

"I want a list made, the pros and cons of every single witch between the ages of 13 and 25, our lord shall need further wives and we will be there to assist," he said, snapping his head to Narcissa, who nodded once. "Including the mudbloods Cissa."

"Surely not the mudbloods, Pollux," Cassiopeia hissed.

But Pollux remained firm.

"Harry must gain support from every walk of life in the wizarding community, to do this he cannot be seen as a blood supremacist," he said.

"Pollux is right," Abraxas agreed. "I shall help Cissy, if it is not the Black line that is tainted by the filth it will do us no grievous harm. The Black heirs will be pure but we shall have a strong hold to see us through the war intact."

Cassiopeia grudgingly nodded.

"As long as the Black blood is pure and I don't have to babysit any half-bloods, I will accept this," she seethed. "I am not so close-minded that I cannot see the advantages."

"It's all politics Cassie, politics that will see our family through the war," Pollux said gravely.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear My Lord Black, _

_It was such a great pleasure for me to learn about your engagement to such a suitable young lady, of high breeding and fortune. Please consider this my acceptance of the invitation to your nuptials which I was so honoured to receive yesterday. _

_In a week my cousin Callidora and I will be coming to stay with you in Black Manor, please also extend an invitation to Augusta and her grandson. Callidora is so eager to see her daughter in law and great grandson and we are hardly less eager to get to know our Head of House. A young man such as you must be in dire need of his Aunt Cassie to teach him special branches of magic. _

_Yours faithfully_

_Cassiopeia Black _

Mere hours later an owl from Arcturus landed on Harry's desk, not willing to be left out from what his relatives were plotting he had also invited himself and his wife to visit.

When Daphne saw the letters she sighed and muttered something about not even being married yet before dutifully reaching for a quill and parchment and suggesting he invite the entire Black family to stay for the weekend to enjoy the good weather and riding opportunities.

The week passed much to quickly for Harry, or even more so Daphne's liking and Black Manor received the Blacks, Malfoys, Greengrasses and of course Neville and Gran.

Daphne had done herself credit, dozens of rooms had been redecorated very tastefully and in record time, those which were not, were locked firmly and sealed by the house elves, who were now working as a well-oiled machine, thanks to her instruction.

She had ordered every delicacy and beverage their guests could dream of wishing for, she had taught the elves herself exactly how rare steaks should be cooked and overseen the cleaning of every inch of the house. She had even enlisted the help of her uncle, the renowned herbologist and Neville to ensue not a plant was out of place in the grounds. Neville it seemed would always now hold a special place in his heart for his 'sister-in-law' thanks to the work experience he had enjoyed, helping and gaining invaluable experience and advice from one of the best in the field.

Despite all this stressful planning and hard work from the crack of dawn until well into the night, Daphne still walked the halls immaculately dressed, with a fresh complexion and a collected and agreeable character, merely commenting on what good practice it all was.

Harry of course had watched this with more than a little guilt and helped the best he could, but he knew he had to show her his appreciation and tomorrow he definitely would.

* * *

Arcturus and his wife was the first to arrive. He was greeted at gates by the most elegant of elves, at the front door by Daphne, playing the perfect hostess and in the drawing room by Harry himself. They were soon followed by Pollux and Irma and then the rest of the Black clan.

Both the elderly gentlemen seemed quite taken with the young man, remarking on how much he looked like his father and how much he had his mother's eyes. They took great pleasure in spending the first few hours of their stay, all tucked up in the drawing room, nursing cups of hot toddy –apparently very necessary to cure the woes caused by travelling- and telling him stories about his family. Pollux and Cassiopeia told them all about his grandmother, Dorea, their sister. And Arcturus and Melania regaled him with stories about their niece, his mother.

What made Harry happiest though, was seeing Callidora talking with Neville for hours on end, so engrossed in their conversation she missed the offer of three rounds of drinks. It was obvious to Harry now where Neville inherited his love of Herbology from and it was nice that he was spending time with his great grandmother.

Cassiopeia kept her beady eyes on Daphne, occasionally firing her questions, trying to throw her off, but Daphne, fully expecting a test of initiation answered each flawlessly. Soon Melania took pity on her and asked her about the house elves, distracting her attention from her spat with Cassiopeia.

Just before dinner they welcomed the Lord and Lady Greengrass, who were acquainted with most the party already. Finally they sat down to dinner at Daphne's pride and joy, a 17th century carved mahogany dining table with matching chairs with green upholstery.

Harry had laughed as he watched her place every anti-damage spell she and, the Black library and any of the elves knew, on the wood before their guests arrived.

Dinner was of course perfectly prepared and surprisingly no one fought whilst they were tucking into the best roast dinner Harry had ever sampled, or even after when they retired to the drawing room once again to talk. The conversation mostly centred on Daphne's excellent housekeeping and the activities they were going to partake in tomorrow.

It was only quite late, after the Daphne's parents, Neville and Gran had retired, when Pollux spoke up about a sensitive matter.

"It seems what we have long suspected, about Bella has been proven," he sighed, knocking back the last of his brandy.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Harry asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Indeed," Pollux replied sombrely. "As head of house, we should of course tell you, should you wish."

Harry assured him he wanted to know.

"It seems, the ministry made a mistake with Bella, she did not do what she was imprisoned for," he said gravely, the rest of the family had their heads bowed in regret. "It was a few years before even we, her family though that she could be innocent. We are so ashamed."

"What's she imprisoned for?" Harry asked, brow furrowed.

Pollux and Arcturus shared a look and Callidora gave a watery sniff.

"The torture and murder of Frank and Alice Longbottom," he said in low voice. Harry's eyes widened and he felt a stab of hurt in his chest.

"But she didn't do it?" he asked, he knew they were meant to be his guardians in the event of his father and Lily's deaths.

Pollux shook his head.

"She married Rodolphus Lestange… rich but awful, he forced her to watch her cousin be tortured… it drove her half mad we reckon, and then forced her to take part of the blame. We don't know what he blackmailed her with, but it must have been bad," he explained.

"We shall not pretend that Bella was not…" a watery eyed Narcissa trailed off, dabbing her eyes with the corner of a lace handkerchief. "But no one deserves that and at the hands of your own husband."

"The ministry will not release her honestly, they will not admit their blunder, so we are getting her out on a technicality," Arcturus said with a sad smile. "She will become one of our family again."

"I can annul her marriage once she gets out," Harry offered. "I've looked at all the contracts, the Blacks can't annul it, but I can as Lord Lestrange."

"I did not know you held that title," Pollux said, but his expression brightened. "Harry my boy, I think if you do that it will benefit our family greatly for many years to come."

"Then I shall as soon as she is free, how are you doing that?"

The Blacks all looked at one another; there were a few raised eyebrows and a few awkward coughs.

"According to the Azkaban rules of imprisonment… a witch cannot remain imprisoned if she is with child."

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, as the rest of Harry's guests were getting ready for their day of riding the grounds Harry dragged Daphne down to the stables.

"I see you've come to rub your family's beautiful Hippogriffs in my face," she teased, bowing to the nearest, who immediately bowed back. She had a strange kind of affinity for the creatures, the usual proud creatures seemed all too eager to bow to her.

"Not quite," he laughed, tearing her away from that stable door and leading her to one at the back of the complex.

A young, palomino Hippogriff stood with its beaked head over the stable door.

"Oh she is wonderful," Daphne sighed, bowing to him. "She must be Narcissa's, who else would have such a beauty."

Harry shrugged.

"You might."

Daphne's head turned to fast her neck cracked and her hair came flying out behind her head.

"You haven't," she said in a low voice, her lips tugging upward into a smile. Harry couldn't help grin too, it was infectious.

"Maybe I did," he said with another shrug. "What are you going to call her?"

"Penda," she said after a moment's contemplation. "To go with Alfred." She said referring to her kitten, asleep in front of the kitchen fire downstairs.

"That's a good name," Harry agreed. "She's all yours."

"Did you not get one?" she asked. He shook his head.

"None of them took me, I'll ride a Pegasus from the stables I suppose," he said.

"Thanks you so much Harry," she enthused, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek before resuming patting her new animal.

"No… no problem," he said, fighting not to stammer. "I'll just… um… go see how everyone else is getting on." Daphne didn't turn again to see his face the colour of a tomato or how his hand was pressed to his cheek as he left.

* * *

"It's just beautiful up here isn't it," Pollux said to his great nephew. "I used to come up here all the time, before I inherited the castle."

The pair had split slightly from the rest of the group, who were making their way back for lunch and stood overlooking the whole valley the manor lay in.

"Harry there may be a time when I'm not around, I'd like to leave my estate to you, as long as you'll keep my dear Irma comfortable," he said clearly, without a hint of sadness, just acceptance that eventually his time would come.

"Don't talk like that," Harry admonished. "You're the picture of health, you have so many years in you yet."

"Now, now Harry," Pollux said calmly. "Natural causes may not take me for a good many years yet, but there is a war brewing."

"Surely not, between who?" he asked.

"Irma's a gifted seer," the elder Black explained. "She passed it on somewhat to Cissa, the signs have been coming for years now and they are getting stronger. It will not be long before something sparks. The entire magical world will get drawn in, everyone person will have to make the decision between sides. There will be the ministry, He Who Must Not Be Named, Dumbledore and then there will be us."

"But You Know Who is dead," Harry countered. Pollux just shook his head gravely. "Weakened, in hiding, but not dead. He will return, it is just a matter of how long. That is the real reason we must get Bellatrix back."

"What do you mean?"

"If he breaks Bella out of Azkaban we lose our grip on her, we must make her well again," he sighed.

"What happened to her Uncle Pollux?" Harry asked. "Narcissa said she changed, in her last year of Hogwarts, like it was flicking on a switch. What happened?"

A look of guilt flashed across Pollux's face.

"My son… he and his wife had such high hopes for their children and for power. When Bellatrix was born, they were a little disappointed the eldest was not a boy, but they expected one to follow so they were not worried. They wanted an advantageous stance for their daughter. When she was barely weeks old they took her, out of the country I don't even know to where. I hope you'll believe me when I tell you, I have no idea what happened to her. But they did something, that much I'm sure. They struck a deal with someone- it was long before You Know Who's time in power so I know it couldn't have been him. But they did some kind of powerful, ancient magic on her and when she was 17, it activated and she all but leapt into his service."

"But you have no idea what it was?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I love my granddaughters, I would never wish them any harm, what Cygnus and Druella did was out of my control and knowledge- but then again our fears may be dangerous falsities and Bella may be naturally that way. I'm sure you'll forgive a grandfather for wanting to blame someone else… even if it is my own son," he sighed. Harry nodded.

"And you need her… for the war that's coming?" Harry asked.

"You're smarter than I take credit for Harry, yes. We need her back because she has the knowledge no one else does, to overcome the Dark Lord."

"I thought traditionally the Blacks were You-Know-Who supporters?" Harry asked, Pollux shot him a dirty look.

"We have gained that reputation from our younger generation, they have been fooled. Blacks do not take orders from anyone, especially those who do not even prove their birth right. Tell me, what self-respecting pureblood would hide his title and rights under some stupid name," he asked, before dropping to a whisper.

"Lord Voldemort can be no more of a pureblood than that pebble."

**(AN- in the first 7 chapters this story got exactly 115 alerts and 115 favourites, plus admission into 13 C2s, I just want to say thank you SO MUCH. I'm thinking about going back to those chapters and adding more about Harry's first few years at Hogwarts- I know I said nothing really interesting happens in them but people have been saying how it's annoying that I skipped over them. I haven't decided yet, any thoughts would be helpful on this matter. I might flashback to them in future chapters, but I don't know. Anyway, thanks again.)**

**Unbetaed**


	9. Chapter 9

"I've moved all the Black books from Gringotts to the library for you," Daphne said, poking her head around the office door.

"Thanks Daphne," Harry said, looking up from the journal he was perusing. He had picked one out at random and was at this moment dipping into the memories of Phineas, who was a headmaster at Hogwarts. Black journals were not your ordinary diaries, after all the Blacks were far too busy and self-important to spend hours on end hand writing books, so each page contained a memory. When dipped into the pensieve beside Harry's desk he could see the world exactly as his ancestors had.

"Learnt anything interesting?" she asked, perching herself on the corner of his desk.

"Surprisingly yes," he replied. "He seems awfully pretentious but he knew a great deal about the castle, did you know there are separate common rooms in the castle, some of them are used by the staff but some have remained empty for years. Old families commissioned to have these rooms converted into private meeting places for their family who were in different houses, but over the years they fell into disuse because the sorting hat started to put the same families in the same house more often- to prevent causing family feuds between powerful pureblooded families."

"Please tell me Phineas noted the exact position of a Black family room," Daphne said, a smile on her face.

"As a matter of fact he did," Harry replied with great satisfaction. His fiancée smiled brightly at him before her expression turned pensive.

"Harry?" she said slowly. "You said you wanted to find out about what happened to Bellatrix…"

"Yes."

"Why don't you just look in Cygnus' journal?"

* * *

"Well what have you come up with Cissa?" Arcturus asked. The Black family was convened in the west drawing room, taking tea whilst Harry was in his study.

"I have found a few possible suggestions for us to make to Harry," she replied, pulling a small book from her handbag.

"Present us to them Cissa dear," Cassiopeia instructed.

"The first, Parvati or Padma Patil. Personally I would think Padma more suitable, Parvati is known to be a somewhat silly girl, a Gryffindor. But Padma is in Ravenclaw, like Harry and they are known to be quite close friends," she explained, handing out a small, postage stamp sized school photo.

"She's good looking," Melania commented appraisingly. "Their children would have nice dark hair, wouldn't they?"

"Her family?" Pollux asked.

"Pureblooded, her father is an unspeakable, her mother writes books on household charms," Narcissa continued. "One older brother, heir of the Patil family, no titles to speak of, but generally well respected.

"She'd know how to take care of a home then," Melania commented. "That can only be good."

"I like the sound of her," Arcturus pronounced.

"As do I," Pollux agreed. "How do we set them up?"

"There may be no need actually," Cissa said with a knowing smile. "I have it on good account that Padma shall be 5th year Ravenclaw prefect this year, along with Harry, and Draco remarked on the rumours which circulate around Hogwarts about their attachment to one another."

"Good show," Arcturus said, clapping his hands together. "We shall see if love blossoms shall we?"

"Move on to ones we can have a say in Cissa," Cassiopeia ordered. "There is no point telling us about girls he already likes."

"Oh hush," Melania said with a roll of the eyes. "I like to learn about Harry's girls."

"Next, I would suggest a Delacour. Pierre and Apolline have two daughters; the second is much too young, but their eldest, Fleur attends Beauxbatons two years ahead of Harry and is well known as the beauty and brains of the entire student body. Her father is running for French minister of magic in the next election and her mother is half Veela," Narcissa explained, passing round a much larger photo of the French witch than could be found for Padma.

"She is definitely part Veela, we can see that but does she have any other merits, beauty can only account for so much," Arcturus said warningly.

"Draco has a penfriend, a French young man from Beauxbatons… with quite the little crush, he sometimes speaks to Draco about her. Apparently Fleur shall be head girl when September starts, is duelling champion of the upper school, speaks five languages; English, French, Flemish, Mermish and Gobbledegook and she was presented a national prize in Charms for her OWL work," Narcissa read from her notes.

"So," Pollux said pensively. "She is beautiful, she will secure Harry French and magical creature support. She can converse with many walks of life, she is undoubtedly brilliant and her father may come into an awful lot of power- why hasn't she been snapped up already?"

"She is very self-aware, she knows her appeal and she is holding out only for the very best offer, I would imagine, it would be unwise accept someone who could be bettered when you are only 17 after all," Narcissa said. "Her parents I believe also have very high hopes for her."

"She could not want for more than a husband with seven lordships," Arcturus scoffed. "We shall pump money into her father's campaign immediately, gain his support and then show him what a catch our head of house is, so he feels he has to introduce his daughter to Harry."

"You have the chateaux in Normandy Arcturus, therefore you are in charge of project Delacour. She seems too good an asset to go to waste, yes?" Pollux said. There were nods and murmurs of agreement from the room.

"Then it is settled, we shall arrange for Harry to meet her," Pollux said contentedly. "We cannot force him to marry her of course, but we can make things a little easier. Next up Cissa!"

"A Katie Bell… Gryffindor muggleborn. Father's a very wealthy muggle businessman specializing in electricity? Is that what it's called? It says here 'energy sector' never mind and her mother is a muggle actress. Both have lots of influence in the muggle world, could use that to our advantage."

"And it gains the support of the blood traitors," Cassiopeia said venomously. Pollux shot her look and she sighed. "Which we need to secure."

"She is also known to be intelligent and an excellent flier, she gets on with Harry quite well in Hogwarts apparently, shared love of Quidditch I suppose," Narcissa finished. "And those are the only three I have so far deemed appropriate."

Pollux was about to reply when Harry and Daphne entered the room, clutching a leather-bound book. Quickly the subject was changed.

"Harry my boy!" he called. "We were just discussing our Bella! You must hear the good news, she is to be freed on the last day of our stay here, we are to leave a few hours earlier than scheduled to ensure she is given the best possible care at home, we don't doubt she will need some recuperation time before she sees any new faces."

"That's excellent news," he replied. "Do you want to know what happened to her? When she was a child?"

Pollux's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" he asked darkly.

"I inherited Cygnus' journal, his memories are stored in here," he explained. "I didn't realize I had ones from so late a date, but they were moved from Gringotts into the library here just today."

"Pass it here boy," Pollux instructed, Harry handed him the book. "There is no entry on the date they were missing."

"Let's go to the one closest," Cassiopeia suggested, Pollux nodded once and rose from his armchair.

"You have a pensive Harry?" He confirmed that indeed he did. With a flick of his wand the carved stone basin came soaring through the open drawing room door to rest at his feet. Wasting no time Pollux dipped the journal beneath the surface and his head quickly followed.

Of course no one in the room wanted to miss the information so –knowing all their heads would not fit in the pensieve- they delved their cupped hands in and splashed their faces.

_After the strange, but not unknown feeling of falling into the pensieve the entire Black family, plus Daphne landed in a dark, foreboding drawing room. _

"_All of you? Really?" Pollux asked, shaking his head. "Don't block my view." _

_It seemed Pollux was the only one unaffected by the setting, one look at Melania and Harry was sure that this was not a room in any of the Black properties. The walls were bare stone and had strange, twisted faces carved into the corners of the ceiling, as if contorted by pain. The huge fireplace was burning savagely, but it did nothing to warm the room from its icy chill. Harry hardly noticed as Daphne let out a barely audible gasp and slipped her slim hand into his for comfort, she was the first to notice the hooded figure in the corner of the room. _

_Just as the party started to inspect the figure the doors opened and two soldiers in jet black uniforms entered, saluting to the figure, they were followed by a man, a woman and a bundle of blankets. _

_Harry's eyes widened, the lady was beautiful with wild dark curls and dull brown eyes, but the man struck him more. He had Pollux's hair, but in a raven black rather than his silver. He had Cassiopeia's nose and Harry's own stormy grey eyes. _

"_Cygnus and Druella Black, Sir," the soldier on the right almost shouted. All four of them sunk onto one knee. _

"_Very well," the hooded figure said standing and slowly pushing back his cloak. _

_The face of the figure was not at all what Harry had expected, he had a sweep of sandy blonde hair and large blue eyes. Although he looked about forty, he still had the look of an overgrown baby with his rounded face and soft chin. _

_It was not until he heard Narcissa's gasp that he realised that he had seen this face in countless history books and recalled that each time he had been surprised by the appearance of such a ruthless and powerful man. _

_Gellert Grindelwald. _

"_Leave us," he instructed his men, who left hastily with their heads bowed. "Rise," he told the couple, in his eastern European accent. _

"_It is our honour, commander," Cygnus said, not raising his eyes from the floor. _

"_Yes," he replied, stalking toward them with surprising elegance. With one finger he pulled back the cloth in Druella's arms, revealing the baby's sleeping face. You could see even at this young age that Bellatrix would grow to be a beauty; she already had a mop of raven curls and long, dark lashes over flawless porcelain skin._

"_Due to your breeding, your daughter will acceptable," he commented, turning away from them both. _

"_Thank you commander," Druella replied, her tone laced with relief, Harry couldn't help but wonder what she had been expecting had Bellatrix not been acceptable. Grindelwald returned to his chair and poured himself a whiskey without offering his guests a drink. _

"_However," he continued. "Edward shall be my successor and it will be necessary for him to have only the most loyal and devoted of wives, should you wish to ensure a contract for your daughter we shall need an insurance policy." _

"_Anything you require Commander," Cygnus replied. _

"_Well you seem very obliging, return home, tomorrow at dusk my men will meet you and take you to Paris, from there we shall take you to a secure location and perform the ritual necessary," he said. _

"_Commander, with the greatest respect, may I ask what ritual you have in mind for my daughter," Druella asked, her voice shaking almost imperceptibly, none of the family missed the dark look she sent her husband. It was obviously Cygnus who orchestrated this meeting._

"_Your daughter shall be bound and forever faithful to the next dark lord." _


	10. Chapter 10

The memory ended abruptly and they were forced back into the drawing room. For a moment there was stunned silence, broken only when Narcissa dissolved into sobs. She was crying for the loss of her sister and the cruelty of her father.

Tenderly Melania tried to console her, but it was no use, she was too distraught to listen to the voices trying to sooth her. It was decided that Melania would take Narcissa to her bedroom with a bottle of brandy to help her sleep. After Harry had assigned an elf to be on hand to Cissy constantly he looked to Pollux, he looked stricken and pale, collapsed into an armchair and staring at the wall with haunted eyes.

Harry noticed his fingers were still laced with Daphne's but neither of them made the move to pull away, instead seating themselves on the sofa.

"Now we know," Arcturus breathed, his arm around the shaking Irma's shoulder who had tears silently running down her face.

"Our son, Pollux," she said sadly. "Our son did this to our granddaughter."

"Do not say that," he spat, anger flaring in his eyes. "He forced my granddaughter to leave the family before she could even hold her own head up. He is not my son."

"Poll-" Irma started to say.

"No," he cut her off firmly, shaking his head. "Cygnus is only a Black because if he is blasted off the tree, the girls lose their inheritance, but from this day forth, no one refers to him as my son."

The room was silent, taking in what he had said, once Pollux believed everyone had understood, he rose and crossed the room.

"I want my entire family returned to me by the end of the year," he said firmly, his broad back turned to his family. "I want every effort taken to reverse whatever ritual was inflicted upon Bella and I want all my grandchildren back in this family. That means Harry that I want Andromeda at your wedding sat between her sisters. I want my great-granddaughter home for Christmas and she can even bring her mudblood father for all I care."

"Think on this again," Cassiopeia hissed. "When you are less incensed, it unwise to make such a decision out of fury."

Pollux rounded on Cassiopeia and for the first time Harry saw rage in his great uncle's eyes.

"Cassiopeia Belvina Black you do not have grandchildren you do not know the means at which I will go through to protect mine further," he spat. "Your jealousy is spiteful."

Cassiopeia stood briskly, her face a mask.

"I was merely recommending you control your temper," she said, her voice suddenly thick. "Good night to you all."

With that she swept from the drawing room, her head held high.

Callidora sent a cold glare at Pollux before rushing after her cousin.

"Cassie!"

"Poll," Irma breathed disappointedly. "How could you?"

Pollux did not answer, but turned on his heel with a gruff 'night' as he left the room.

Once again the drawing room was silent.

"I think it's time we all went to bed, it's been a long night," Arcturus said tactfully.

"Uncle Arcturus," Harry said in a low voice as they walked through the corridor. "What just happened with Uncle Pollux and Aunt Cassie?"

The elderly man shook his head in sorrow.

"Cassie was betrothed to Abraxas Malfoy in their youth, part of the contract was that the Malfoys would only accept a bride in prime physical condition, so a few weeks before the wedding Cassiopeia went to be inspected at St Mungos… they found her barren. The whole wedding was called off."

"And he brought it up?" Harry asked, hardly believe his uncle would bring up such a tender subject.

"I do not mean to offer any excuse for my cousin Harry, what he said was inexcusable, but he has had a long evening and is probably blaming himself for what Cygnus did, he would not have said that under normal circumstances, I'm sure you know that."

* * *

At the end of the Black's stay the atmosphere was still frosty. It seemed Cassiopeia had accepted Pollux's apology but was far from forgiving him, though she was not stooping to the levels of revenge. Harry found he rather lamented the loss of Cassie's usual darkness, as it was replace by a look of stoic misery and contemplation.

When he told her he was very much looking forward to seeing her again at Christmas however that look was finally replaced by a little pleasure and she remarked that she would await his wedding with much happy anticipation and that if he did not answer her letters and read the book list she would send to him at Hogwarts then she would send him dead rodents in the post.

As Arcturus was leaving he clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and leaned in.

"Thanks ever so much for having us dear boy," he murmured. "By the way, isn't Padma Potter a nice name." With a knowing smile he then straightened. "See you are the wedding my boy," he called.

Leaving Harry a funny sort of tomato colour, mind reeling at why and how his great uncle had discovered anything about his friend.

* * *

Harry and Daphne fell onto a settee in the drawing as soon as the last guest had finally left.

"I'm glad that's over," Harry sighed.

"It wasn't that bad," Daphne remarked, Harry raised his eyebrows. "Until the last night. Everyone got on rather well until then."

"It was good to meet them all I suppose," he agreed finally.

"They're essential to have on your side, they'll try and do what's best for you I'm sure, Narcissa came to talk to me you know," she said.

"Oh, about what," he asked.

"About your future wives," she said. "Wanted to know how I felt, whether I had any suggestions."

Harry groaned.

"You'd think I would be able to choose one of my own wives wouldn't you?" he asked, laughing nonetheless.

"Absolutely not Harry," Daphne admonished playfully. "You cannot be suggesting you are capable with romantic matters!"

"I am suggesting exactly that, I can't be that bad," he defended. Daphne raised her eyebrows at him sceptically.

"Prove it," she ordered.

"What?"

"Come on, prove it. Kiss me," Daphne said bluntly. "I bet you'll blush."

"I will not," Harry said childishly, playing along with her game.

"Come on then," she taunted some more.

Harry determined to not let Daphne get the better of him unthinkingly leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

At fifteen years old this was Harry's first kiss, and he didn't seem to realise the gravity of his experience until his lips were already pressed to Daphne's soft, pink ones- it was probably for the best of course or Daphne would have won their little bet after all. By the time he had jumped right into the deep end he had no time to worry about whether Daphne would kiss him back, or even more terrifying; his technique.

Harry pulled back after a few seconds and grey eyes locked with blue, neither of them had any thought in their heads as they gazed into each other's eyes, trying to judge their emotions. Daphne could stand the stalemate no longer and rocked forward onto her knees, pressing her parted to lips to Harry's with more fervour.

Enticed by the new feeling Harry responded with equal enthusiasm, his hands rising to Daphne's neck, gently caressing her silky hair.

A few minutes later they finally parted, Daphne's lips were parted as she breathed deeply, the subtle pink had smudged slightly to the side and a few blonde tendrils were in front of her face. But like Harry, her eyes were alight.

"Okay, you win," she said breathlessly. "You aren't blushing."

Harry grinned and pressed his lips to hers once more.

* * *

"How are the girls?" Irma asked as she entered her husband's study.

"Cissa is still grief-stricken, she's been given a dreamless sleep potion but she's come down with a fever," Pollux replied, pulling out another glass and pouring his wife brandy. "Bella has been given the same, she's incensed. She says she can sense the coming of her master and not only have we removed her from Azkaban, thus making her sacrifice less obvious we have also impregnated her with the devils spawn."

"But we used a charm… it's only her child," Irma pointed out, taking a sip of the warming drink.

"Fitting perhaps," Pollux murmured. "Her marriage has been annulled and she will remain here until we find a cure."

"What if there is no cure Poll," Irma whispered, voicing what everyone in the family dreaded.

"Then she stays here indefinitely," he sighed. "I shall write to Andromeda this evening."

"I worry for our family," his wife confided in a soft tone.

"As do I, my dear."

* * *

Harry and Daphne spent the morning wafting through the manor, at almost the end of August the entire house was almost ready, finally, they looked at the room right at the top of the house- bar the astronomy tower- the bedroom they would share once they were married.

Daphne had decorated it beautifully muted blues, the bed was easily the biggest Harry had ever seen and when he jumped on it, it felt like he sunk a whole foot into the mattress. There was a bathroom to one side, with a bath so large you could almost swim in it and on the side a walk in wardrobe with enough space that Harry was sure even Madame Malkin couldn't fill it.

"How is it going to work once we get to Hogwarts?" Daphne asked as they wandered back down to the dining room for lunch.

"The same as it always has I suppose," Harry said with a shrug. "Except for now… we'll be engaged."

"That's not exactly like it's always been," Daphne pointed out.

"No… I don't know, who knows what this year will bring," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Daphne said wrapping an arm around his middle. "I'm sure we'll work through it, we can take anything life throws at us."

"Even a war?" Harry asked bitterly.

"View it as a challenge Harry, we will do our utmost to overcome it. We have the resources now after all," she said brightly.

* * *

Tapping, dull tapping on the heavy oak door woke Bellatrix.

For the first time in years she woke from a peaceful sleep not plagued by dreams full of demons and dementors, chilling her bones with terror. She had slept in the most luxurious cell on the entire isle, but still that was a mattress just three inches thick, nothing like the comfort she was currently resting in. Slowly she sat up straight, surveying the dusky room, there was no mistaking it, this was her room in Black Castle, where she used to stay when visiting Grandpa and Grandma. She ran a hand through her hair, it was smooth, her curls untangled, she brought her hand down to her face, the sores and scratches on her skin were gone. Her creamy skin was soft and smooth, her nails filed into perfect curves- signatures of Melania she remembered.

Carefully, unsure of her current state of health and drowsy because of the potions she crept languidly across the plush emerald carpet to the door- she knew that tap. It was to the rhythm of her sisters' secret knock.

Hesitantly she pressed her cheek up against the door.

"Cissy," she hissed.

"Trixie!" came a delighted, slightly manic whisper.

Bellatrix couldn't see, but her sister was the other side of the door. Her blonde hair matted and her make up running down her face, staining her tear tracked cheeks. Her body convulsed with sobs and shivers at the effects of being awake while the dreamless sleep potion was meant to be taking effect in her slumber.

"Cissy, Cissy are you alright?" Bellatrix asked, pulling in vain at the handle. The door had been dead bolted for the night. She scratched at the door, as if trying to scrape through.

"Are you safe, are you well? Trixie I'm sorry," Bellatrix heard her little sister dissolve into sobs.

"Cissy what have they given you?" she asked, even in her own haze she could tell Cissy had taken something.

"I don't know," she sniffed. "Trixie please, tell me your well."

"I am fine Cissy, are you?" she replied.

"Yes, yes I am quite well," came a sob.

"Cissy," Bellatrix said in a low voice. "I need you to go back to bed, we can speak some more in the morning."

"In the morning, do you promise?" she asked.

"Of course," she said. "Please will you go back to bed. For me."

"No Bella, I will wait here, I will not lose you again."

Bellatrix got no further answer and the patience, reserved only for her young sister quickly wore thin and she was shouting curses at her to go to bed. Her voice had turned hoarse almost an hour before, when she heard Draco –on a trip to the bathroom- find his mother on the floor and carry her back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello Harry my dear," Jacqueline Greengrass greeted as he arrived at her home the morning of the first of September. "Have you packed everything?"

"Good morning, it took me three hours and two house elves so I should hope so," he laughed. She gave him an affectionate smile and ruffled his hair.

"Well anything you need, just drop us an owl and I will be happy to send it on to Hogwarts," she said kindly. "Daphne is waiting upstairs in your study to floo, how is the apparation coming?"

"I've had a few lessons, yesterday I managed to make some progress, even if it was just my eyebrow getting splinched and landing in the kitchen."

The floo network was only an option of travel to Kings Cross for a very select few, with ties to school governors usually as the mayhem of getting every Hogwarts student and their families through just before 11 would be chaos.

Harry and Daphne arrived, mere minutes before the train was going to leave and after hugging goodbye Daphne's parents they jumped aboard the train with not a moment to spare.

About half way along the train they found their friends. Sat together, talking about their summers were Terry, Hermione, Neville, Hannah, Ernie and finally Padma. Daphne and Harry squeezed in to the last two available seats and were greeted by the knowing smirks of their friends.

"Go on then, who's first?" Daphne sighed.

"I am!" Terry shouted, elbowing his best friend in the ribs. "Snapped the beautiful Greengrass up quick didn't you."

"I told you all about it in my letter," he pointed out. "Old marriage contract."

"And she's the first in the line of many," he grinned. "Brilliant."

"More like barbaric," Hermione muttered.

"Actually," Padma piped up, glancing in Harry's direction quickly. "In pureblood society, it is quite common for men to have multiple wives and contracts. It's seen as a good thing, keeping the lines separate and distributing power."

"I'm part of one myself," Neville admitted, sharing a look with Hannah who nodded minutely. "Hannah and I have a marriage contract." Harry didn't miss the crestfallen look on Ernie's face.

"Hmm," Hermione said with pursed lips, but dropped the matter. "Anyway, we should be getting to the prefect meeting. Who's coming?" Seven hands rose.

"What?" Terry gaped, aghast. "I'm the only who's not a prefect? That's just sick."

* * *

Harry and Daphne said goodbye for the night at Hogsmeade station and got into their respective carriages. Terry and Padma joined him in one, along with Luna a strange girl who was now in third year.

Mostly the journey involved Luna saying things which made Terry snort and Padma and Harry sharing disbelieving looks, but they liked Luna and never voiced that they didn't quite believe the headline of the Quibbler this week.

"So," Padma said as they walked together up to the castle. "What's it like being engaged to Daphne?"

"Weird," Harry admitted. "Just like everything suddenly becoming a lord entails. I don't know what I'd do without her; I have no idea about any of that sort of stuff."

"Does it scare you, knowing you have to marry more than once?" she asked, her dark eyes averted to the ground.

"A little," he sighed. "I know many women don't want to be part of a multiple marriage at all, let alone with me," he joked.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that Harry," she replied, but then their conversation was interrupted by the rest of their housemates bustling them over to the Ravenclaw table and Padma's long smooth black hair was now blocking their conversation.

The sorting passed as usual- slowly. By the time Terry pronounced he was about to die of starvation for the fourth time, it was finally time to eat.

Compared to the food Harry had been eating all summer, the castle's food was not as impressive as usual. Apart from the treacle tart- treacle tart was impressive anywhere in Harry's humble opinion.

All fears Harry had about his friends being uncomfortable about him being engaged, and multiple times were soon blown away and he couldn't help but appreciate his accepting and tolerant group of friends.

By the time dinner was finished, the headmaster's warnings ignored and the first years herded up to the tower, Harry fell asleep in his warm, four-poster and fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

That year, September the first fell on a Thursday. So when lessons started the next day not many of the teachers could really be bothered to get started on their OWL work- as luck would have it, every teacher except Harry's teachers for the day, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Babbling- although the former two were never known for being easy going.

Professor McGonagall had them all practicing vanishing spells, which were more difficult than they sounded. Ernie Macmillan thought he was the first to master it, only to find the sock McGonagall had given him at the start of the lesson outside the classroom door.

Snape of course would never give them a simple lesson to ease them back into Defense Against the Dark Arts, they were sentenced to read one terrifying curse after an other in special text books which looked like they had stains on them, judging by the gruesome illustrations Harry would bet they were from vomit. Lavender Brown had to leave the lesson half way through in tears.

Ancient Runes proved stressful, because the teacher gave them a mock OWL, testing them on every rune they were supposed to have memorised over the summer break.

Still, after their first day back, Harry and Padma, his partner in each of those classes –after a quick dinner of cottage pie- still had the energy to meet Hermione in the library to make a start on their polyjuice potion essays.

Whilst Padma was looking for a book in the potion section Hermione broached the topic of marriage once again.

"I'm sorry about being funny on the train," she said a low voice, fiddling with the end of her quill "I guess it's just a shock, the whole multiple marriages thing."

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a shrug. "It must be really weird being muggle-born and coming into a society where things have been polarised."

"Yes," she sighed. "It's somewhat of a disadvantage sometimes, but I suppose it's just of those things you can't change. I really am sorry I snapped at you, as much as it pains me to say this: just because I'm ignorant about something, doesn't make it ok to call it barbaric especially if it's part of your life."

Her honey coloured eyes were focussed on the wooden table, rather than meeting his eyes. Harry appreciated her apology; he knew what it took for her to admit that perhaps she was wrong.

"Really, it's fine," he assured her, before grinning. "You're not keen to marry me then?" he teased.

She let out a soft laugh and the embarrassment she was feeling was replaced by humour.

"I'm sorry Harry," she sighed. "It's not you, it's me. Having grown up surrounded and I must be honest, reading about the delights of monogamy I think straying away from the idea of a 'one true love' is not for me."

"Understandable," Harry acknowledged, raising an eyebrow. "Might you have somebody in mind after all?"

Hermione shot him a glare that screamed 'shut up' as Padma reseated herself, with a pile of appropriate books in her arms.

Sometime later, when their essays were only half finished Cedric Diggory, a seventh year Hufflepuff dropped himself into the chair next to Hermione with his usual casual grace.

"Evening cuz," he grinned at Harry, leaning back in his chair.

"Alright Ced," he replied, laying his quill on the desk. "You know Hermione and Padma?" Cedric winked at each of them amiably. "Congratulations on the badge."

"Thanks," he said, looking down at the glimmering gold 'head boy' as if he couldn't believe it himself, before lowering his voice and leaning in. "Listen, Dad wanted me to talk to you."

"Hermione," Padma interrupted loudly, jumping to her feet. "Will you help me find _a comprehensive guide to Mermish religion_?"

Hermione, taking the hint quickly nodded and followed Padma through the rows of shelves.

Cedric took another look around before deciding they were unlikely to be overheard.

"Dad's says we are in a state of political unrest," he muttered to his cousin. "He suspects the current system of government shall fall soon, there is too much corruption and outside plans for its demise."

"I've heard that from a few sources," Harry agreed, biting his lip as he thought about how much his great uncle Amos knew about or possibly agreed with Pollux's fears.

"He wanted me to let you know that whatever sides are being drawn you count on the support of my parents," he whispered, eyes keeping a look out for eavesdroppers. Harry knew the unwavering support of Lord and Lady Diggory was not something to be taken lightly.

"Give them my thanks Ced," he replied, Cedric gave him an approving nod.

"Will do, see you later Harry," he said, rising from the seat and swinging his leather bag over his angular shoulder and running a hand through his chestnut hair. "I've got to go on duty in a bit."

Harry watched with amusement as Cedric raised a hand to Padma and Hermione as he left, and the latter's cheeks flushed a subtle shade of pink. Someone in mind after all?

A small Gryffindor followed Padma and Hermione back to their table.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office Harry."


	12. Chapter 12

"Professor Dumbledore?" Padma said under her breath as the small Gryffindor left. "What could he want?"

"He's never asked anyone to go to his office out of the blue before that I know of," Harry replied with a shrug, lethargically replacing his books in his bag. "Well, when they haven't done something like blow up the transfiguration class room anyway."

"Dominic Potter is always being summoned," Hermione said with distaste. "It's very hard to work in the common room with him boasting about his private little chats with the headmaster."

"I guess it could be about anything," Padma said airily, also replacing her books. "I'll see you in the tower later then Harry, night Hermione."

* * *

Harry did not even have time to knock on the door of the headmaster's office before his voice was beckoning him in.

Harry had not warranted a visit to Dumbledore's study before so was amazed by the large circular room and all its buzzing silver trinkets sat on spindly tables.

The elderly man himself sat on a high backed purple chair behind a stately desk and greeted him with a twinkling eyed smile.

"Ah my dear boy," he welcomed. "Please do come in, would you like a seat?"

"Good evening Professor," Harry replied, and before Dumbledore could reply he conjured himself his own blue armchair, rather than sit on the rickety, straight backed wooden chair in front of him.

If Dumbledore noticed the perfect sample of non-verbal transfiguration from a fifth year, he did not show it- instead offering the student a lemon drop from a bowl sat on his desk. Harry shook his head politely to decline, when he was a first year some sixth year Slytherins had told him that the headmaster slipped a mild truth potion into the muggle sweets, to get trouble makers to confess to their crimes –of course Harry did not believe this ludicrous story blindly, but he was wary to accept the offer even now, instead he seated himself comfortably and waited for the conversation to begin.

"You must be wondering why I have called you here Harry," he said jovially, pacing slowly behind his desk, hands clasped behind his desk.

"Yes Sir," he replied simply.

"I have invited you here to talk about your brother," the headmaster informed.

"My brother, headmaster?"

"Well, first let me explain a little and I will not tell you all the details my boy, it would bore you, scare you or put you in great danger," Harry did not like the way he called him 'my boy' that was something Uncle Arcturus said and it was not right coming from the mouth of someone he only knew on the other side of a desk, the patronising tone he carried did nothing in his favour either but Harry gritted his teeth and kept his lips pursed as Dumbledore continued.

"It is the concern of a few, myself included I must admit that He Who Must Not Be Named, did not die the night you lost your parents," he said, Harry's eyes narrowed imperceptibly, he had never asked the professor why he had been lead to believe his mother was Lily Potter for eleven years, he expected he would not get a truthful answer even if he tried, certainly not when he was so young and Dumbledore believed him so childish, perhaps in the future he would get his answers.

"He may, and I must stress the _may, _have just lost his corporeal form."

"How would he do that, Sir?" Harry probed. Dumbledore gave him a weak smile.

"You would not understand," he dismissed, with no further comment. "Anyway, Dominic is the boy who lived and as such if this situation arises he will be a beacon for the wizards and witches of Britain, he will give them hope where no one else can."

"And what does this have to do with me, headmaster?" Harry asked. "I have not spoken more than a few words to my brother in years."

"Regrettable, yes," Dumbledore sighed, not sounding very regretful at all. "The thing is Harry, your brother has no titles or money, both of which you have in abundance."

"He does have money," Harry defended. "I set up a trust account to fund school fees, educational materials, medical attention or anything he may require to fund living alone in the first few years after Hogwarts."

"But my boy, he does not have any titles," Dumbledore pressed. "And that money has been bound tight to that is all he can use it for."

"Of course it has, old money cannot be squandered on butterbeer and sugarquills," Harry sighed. "What is it you are proposing?"

"In exchange for a thousand galleons and a teaching position for life here at the castle, I would like you to do the honourable thing and abdicate all your titles, land and money to your younger brother." Harry's eyebrows shot up into his head at this request. He was too shocked even to be angry at the impertinence of the old man, and how little of his own fortune he was offering. "Being a lord is very irksome after all.

It was a credit to his calm temper that he managed to reply to this demand in such a composed and polite way, he did not want to make enemies with headmaster now, he knew he did not have enough connections in the world of politics yet, but each time he spoke with him, or learned of his actions he was becoming more and more unhappy with the way he was running things, and the stead he held with the 'light side.'

"With all due respect Professor Dumbledore, that is impossible," he replied after some time.

"Ah, but my boy it is not!" he enthused. "Many of your titles travel through the Black lineage, and which you are both related to by your father!"

"It is not that which is the problem, headmaster, it is impossible for my conscience to give up these titles to him, he is young and he does not know the ways of pureblooded society. Though it is worth noting that the Black fortune cannot be passed down to half bloods."

Before Dumbledore could argue once more there was a loud rap on the door of the office.

"Come in," he called wearily; disheartened that Harry had just not folded like any other student would have in his eyes. His day only got worse when Cassiopeia Black, school governor entered his office and her expression darkened as she saw who he was interrogating.

"Good evening Harry," she said slowly, her dark eyes flicking from Harry to Dumbledore. "What brings you here?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore who looked worried by her sudden entrance.

"Nothing really Aunt Cassie, I was asking Professor Dumbledore about transfiguration internships," he said quickly, hoping the message 'I'll tell you later' came across through his eyes. "I'll leave, your business must be important for you to travel all this way."

"There's a good boy," she replied, kissing him on the cheek quickly with a tight smile as her eyes were still locked on Dumbledore, full of distrust.

Harry could not believe his luck at Aunt Cassie's timing as he sped down the spiral staircase and back into the deserted corridors- it was five minutes after curfew. He had managed to get out of that horrible meeting with Dumbledore and possibly retained some standing with him, for not revealing all to Cassiopeia, or making it seem as though he was not.

His mind was still not comprehending what Dumbledore had requested of him- it had been done in such a tactless and casual way, that he wandered slowly back to the tower, trying to compose his thoughts before he calmly wrote to his Black and Greengrass family, telling them what had occurred this evening- he knew they would be most incensed and to be honest, Harry thought the Blacks had much fierier tempers than him, so their wrath would be much more interesting.

The thought made Harry smirk: now he was a lord he even had people to be angry for him when he couldn't be bothered.

* * *

Even if Harry had managed to control his temper with somewhat ease, until it was just a slightly resentful indifference, Daphne's fury knew no bounds. By the time she had shouted herself hoarse about the injustice of it all in one of the empty classrooms, Harry thought he would need reconstructive surgery on his eardrums; it had left them ringing, and her seething for days on end.

He suspected she was in correspondence with Aunt Cassie about the problem already, but he supposed they had right to be angry and carried on reading up about his ancient runes project.

It was Padma who later approached him about his apathy to the entire situation.

"I cannot bring myself to throw a fit and go after his head on a pitch fork," he explained to her in hushed tones in the Ravenclaw common room late one evening. "What would all that built up anger emerge to?"

"A rash decision," she proposed.

"Exactly, and if there is one thing I cannot afford it is rash decisions which would damage my reputation, there is absolutely no point in outing myself as an 'enemy of Dumbledore' until I have enough support inside and outside of Hogwarts and unless one of is no longer residing inside the castle. It's reckless and will do far more harm than good, perhaps irreparably. I will let Daphne and Cassie rant and rave all they please, they have hot tempers which have to burn out over time but any plans they make must be implemented cautiously and with prudence, when we have more knowledge and more connections-then we will strike."

Padma gave him a small smile.

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw," she commented with a smile.

"Pollux she is a grown woman!" Irma hissed under her breath as they walked through the corridors of their home. "You cannot keep her confined to her bedchamber like a child."

"Children are thought of as such because they cannot be held accountable for their own actions, Bellatrix cannot be held to account and nor can she be trusted at this moment in time, therefore she will stay in her bedchambers until a later date," Pollux explained evenly.

"Poll, do not snap at me I beg, but I must pose the question, what shall we do with her if she cannot be cured? She cannot stay in there forever," she replied in earnest.

"There is a cure and we will find it," was the harsh reply that followed.

"But what if it takes fifty years to find?" Irma Black received no other answer to this question than stony silence.

Neither spoke again until they reached the drawing room. Where Cassiopeia and Narcissa were sat, Irma smiled at the sight of Narcissa looking so well. She was of course not looking at her best, she had not since the truth was discovered, she looked pale and drawn but she was up and about and her sobbing had been replaced by a cool mask.

"Any more ideas on what to do with Dumbledore?" Pollux asked his cousin and granddaughter.

Other than a brief explanation of abduction and torture methods from Cassiopeia, they seemed to have drawn a blank so far.

Pollux sighed in frustration before telling them to go back to their research about Bellatrix, he stayed for only a few minutes longer before excusing himself, stating he had to be up early tomorrow as he and Arcturus had a meeting with Monsieur Delacour.

**(AN- We finally have a cover picture thing! Which will now give you all more info on who Harry will be marrying. I've changed the actress of Susan Bones- to look more mature and of Katie Bell, because in my mind she is blonde. I've added an actress for Daphne but apart from that they remain the same as in the films- of course you don't have to think of them with that appearance but it is how I do. Also I have fixed the stupid Snape-mistake I made in the last chapter, thanks for pointing it out. Thanks for reading the latest chapter.**

**Oh and for those of you wanting Harry to actually get angry and retaliate in regards to Dumbledore, all I have to say is be patient, it will be worth it in the end :p) **


	13. Chapter 13

"Well I guess it's alright," Daphne commented, wrinkling her nose in distaste as they stepped through the portrait hole. The Black common room was rather large, but a bit dismal with only two small windows and minimal furnishings. "I'll have it comfortable in a week."

Harry smirked.

"Does your owl know the way to every furniture shop in England with its eyes closed?" he teased. Daphne just gave him a sarcastic smile and seated herself delicately on a threadbare arm chair.

"Cassiopeia and I have an idea," she stated

"About?"

"We are going to start to gather allies for the war," she said as though it was as simple as borrowing a quill in charms.

"And how do you propose to do that?" he asked, eyebrows raised. He had guessed this would be brought up soon enough.

"By gentle persuasion and presentation of evidence," she replied. "We shall start a group of people to meet once a fortnight to practice spells and discuss politics. We already have the four houses infiltrated; of course Terry, Michael and Padma will jump at the chance and probably sway many Ravenclaws. Hermione is in Gryffindor, as well as the twins, she is well respected for her intelligence and everybody likes Fred and George. Cedric is in Hufflepuff and everyone in there does what the Head Boy tells them to. There's me and Draco in Slytherin who like Cedric are bound by relation and Blaise has always sympathised with these kinds of causes. We have a solid base for expansion."

"I think you might just be onto something."

* * *

The day outside was grey and dull, with the kind of low, dark clouds that make the sky seem only a stretch away. The atmosphere was tense in the drawing room, the sound of the rain on the glass was the only sound that broke the silence, Irma paced, wringing her hands and picking at the cuffs of her long black dress, all of the Black family, who were not at Hogwarts were waiting for the return of Pollux and Narcissa, who had met Andromeda for lunch in Diagon Alley, for the first time in years. Cassiopeia, though still not convinced that they should forgive the blood traitor and welcome not only her but her mudblood husband back into the fold, kept quiet, knowing that voicing these concerns would lead to a tongue lashing from Pollux, who had become fiercely protective over anything concerning his granddaughters lately.

Finally the pair returned from their outing and the first thing anyone noticed was the smile on Narcissa's pretty face and the tears in her eyes. Her face glowed with relief and she barely stepped into the threshold before she turned on heel once again with the call of "I'm off to see Bella."

It was therefore Pollux's job to explain that Andromeda, though a little apprehensive at first had listened to all they had to say and given them her promise of forgiveness, for she knew it was her parents, and Aunt Walburga that cast her out of the family. When Pollux had said she, her husband and daughter were all invited to the wedding at Greengrass Manor and Christmas in his very home she had almost crushed his broad shoulders by pulling him into a hug. Finally, he explained how they had- after a carefully placed silencing charm- told her all about their discovery concerning her elder sister. Andromeda had turned a deathly pale and Pollux commented that she looked most concerned for her sister, which he found a very good sign of her affection for her still.

Melania, an old school Hufflepuff until the last seemed most contented about the feud between Andromeda and the rest of the family finally showing an end point in the near future so she treated them all to some of her world class baking charms.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed in the Ravenclaw boy's dormitory thinking hard about his confrontation with Dumbledore. Mostly about Lord Voldemort, sure he had not taken his mother away from him, he had Dragon Pox to thank for that. But Harry had no doubt in his mind that if the fatal disease hadn't of taken her life, then he would have. After all, he had stolen his father and the only mother figure he had ever known.

Slowly he flicked through the album, documenting his early years and how happy he looked with Lily, there we photo upon photo of them eating ice cream or reading together and those moments did not fade even when Dominic was born. Harry noted and greatly appreciated how Lily had treated him as her own son for all those years, even when his brother was born and her attention could have so easily been taken away. He had a lot to thank Lily for, he held no illusions about how important the years of early development are and had he been emotionally neglected or even just jealous of his sibling, he would have turned out very different today and she had done everything in her power to make sure he grew up loved and cared for, despite not being his biological mother.

He could vaguely remember her, the way her red hair shone like flames in the sun and her bright green eyes, Harry and Lily's were so different to each other in colour- his being a stormy grey, but so similar in the inquisitive and intelligent sparkle in them. He could recall hazy images of reading old fairy tales in front of the fireplace and her patching up his knee when he first fell of his broomstick.

He then thought of his brother, he may be the boy who lived but could he really take on Lord Voldemort? Harry could not deny that he was intelligent for a boy his age, he was working at an academic level much higher than his own age and he held his own well. Although the teachers found him to be arrogant and selfish, there was no denying that now, after he had taken so long adjusting and being bottom of the pack that he was one of the best forth years at transfiguration and defence against the dark arts.

Harry had an inkling, though no proof whatsoever that Dumbledore had plans for Dominic to take on Voldemort in some way. Why else would have private chats once a fortnight and fast track Hogwarts? There was only so much a poster boy could do without going out into the field. Harry could only hope the old man knew what he was doing and was actually giving Dominic all the facts and training he needed if this concern had foundation.

He was only a child after all, and whilst they did not seem to get on very well at all, Harry still accepted that he was his brother and perhaps he owed it to Lily to look out for him in years ahead.

One last look at the glowing faces of his James and Lily Potter sold it for him. He could not sit back in his many mansions and watch as their son was sent as a lamb to the slaughter. After all they had done for him, how could he deny their son the best help he could give him, help that could perhaps mean life or death?

What Harry knew for certain was that he couldn't help with the case against Voldemort and tell Dominic or Dumbledore. His brother was far too proud and self-important to accept it and he did not trust Dumbledore not to have his own motives. He was going to find out as much about Voldemort as he possibly could, until his knowledge of the Dark Lord equalled that of the headmaster.

But first things first, he had to find out exactly how he cheated death in the first place.

* * *

He waited until his dorm mates were asleep and crept downstairs to the Black common room, a place where he could not be disturbed by anyone but Daphne- especially handy as Filch could not get in even if he knew its location and give him detention for being out of bed.

He removed his shrunken trunk form his dressing gown pocket and placed it in the centre of the room, on his command it slowly expanded to its normal, large size and Harry spent the next hour sifting through old books he had inherited that may be of use to him.

At first he had been looking through tomes he had taken with him from the Black library, assuming –it being Lord Voldemort- that somehow dark magic was involved. But he had only brought some of the tamer dark magic books to school with him and none of them had any references to cheating death in their indexes.

It was a stroke of inspiration and sheer luck that Harry decided to peruse the small Crouch selection he had brought with them. They were in the compartment, organised alphabetically after Black, and as he had brought so few, he figured it would do well to cross these books off the list before he retired for the night. What he did not take into account was the last seven generations of the Crouch family working with the law in many senior positions, as he was almost about to call it a night he came across a book entitled;  
_The Legalities of Light and Dark Magic in Moral Issues. _

Cheating death was certainly a moral issue, Harry thought so flicking to the chapter on aging and immortality he found what he needed, after a long few pages about the intricacies of appearing younger than your years came the page he had been searching for all night.

_As of the publication of this addition there are two ways in which to gain immortality. The first is the practice of consuming the elixir of life. This exercise is permitted by law if the Philosopher's stone has been made by the individual or a spouse/ blood relative. It is illegal, to buy, sell or steal a Philosopher's stone, although lending the item or bequeathing it in a will to the aforementioned is legal. The elixir of life must be taken once a fortnight to produce a deferred aging process, which increases with each use- in time this causes aging to completely stand still, as the elixir also cures all known poisons and ailments it in effect causes immortality. _

_The second of the methods of achieving immortality has been illegal since records began and it has not been successful for an individual to date, due to possession of one being punishable by the dementor's kiss and having said method destroyed. The practice of creating a horcrux is painful, morally abhorrent and unheard of in all wizarding societies, and therefore will not be further mentioned in this publication. _

Harry contemplated this page for a moment; he could guess that Voldemort was not the possessor of a philosopher's stone. The last known alchemist of such a calibre was Nicholas Flamel, who died a few years ago, after destroying the stone. He had tried to keep it safe here in the castle, but some Gryffindors, including Dominic he loathed to admit, had stumbled into the chambers where it was kept and got mauled by a Cerebus guarding it. The trio, which also consisted of Ron Weasley and Colin Creevey, if memory served Harry well, had lost their house 150 points and remained in the hospital wing under the expert care of Madame Pomphrey until the end of term.

It had to be a horcrux, though he had never heard of them he could bet they were dark magic- they had to be for this tediously thorough book to mention no more than a few lines about them. He He

Harry was willing to bet his broomstick that Dumbledore removed any copy of a book mentioning them from the school library so he would have to look more into his own collection.

After deciding he would owl Aunt Cassie to get her to send some select books to him, - she would be so delighted to learn about him reading into the dark arts she would not ask many questions.

With a satisfied smile, having achieved his nightly goal, Harry realized it was three o'clock in the morning and Davies would murder him if he was late for Quidditch practice the next morning.

* * *

"You look absolutely awful," Daphne said breezily as she joined Harry in Black common room, which she had already put new, comfortable armchairs and a thick rug in. Harry sent her a glare and ran his hand through his hair.

He did admit that he looked tired from yesterday's late night and early morning Quidditch practice, but he'd washed the mud from his hair and cleaned up the cut on his cheek so he didn't look that bad, in his opinion.

Daphne smirked and effortlessly fixed his face with a flick of her wand.

"Thanks," Harry said grudgingly, running his fingers over his newly smooth cheek bone.

"Come on then grumpy, you said you had something important to tell me," she prompted, teasing Harry's tiredness as she started a crackling fire in the hearth.

He proceeded to explain to her the conclusions he had drawn about Voldemort, which she listened to silently, he expression getting more and more sombre.

"I don't know anything about horcruxes either," she admitted, brow furrowed in deep thought. "But you can bet if they aren't in the library they must be extremely dark, because they have some pretty bad stuff in there."

"Aunt Cassie was really fast in sending me these books, I can just imagine her running to the library in glee," he sighed.

Daphne plucked the first book from the tower, pulled out a notepad from her leather book bag and leaned back into the armchair.

"Looks like we're in for a long Saturday afternoon."

**(AN- this is the last chapter where no other fiancées but Daphne will feature. The stage is going to be set for some more perhaps, and Susan is going to come into the plot more – unbeknownst to their Hogwarts peers for the time being, of course. Plus there's a Bella section in the next chapter, which is going to seem a bit OOC, but she's on some pretty heavy potions so I think her mind's ramblings can be forgiven. What does everyone think about the Voldemort addition and Harry's thoughts toward his duty, because it also features pretty heavily in the next chapter and this the last chance to say anything to change it. Thanks for your time, more than 200 alerts is more than I could have ever wished for, you're all the best.) **


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Daphne had spent all day reading through the books on dark magic that they had been sent from Cassiopeia, so when Daphne asked Harry to pick up some dinner from the kitchens that evening he was more than eager to take a break and go down to the basement.

As luck would have it, the Hufflepuff common room was not far from the kitchens and Harry bumped into Susan Bones on her way back from dinner in the Great Hall.

"Good evening Harry," she greeted quietly.

"Hi Susan," he replied, keen to strike up a friendship with his fiancée, without it seeming to their peers to be more than a polite conversation between classmates. "How's your first week been?"

Susan shrugged. "Snape's ruined my favourite subject but apart from that I cannot complain," she said, not bitterly.

"You like defence against the dark arts?" Harry asked, pleased to have gained this snippet of information.

"Yes," she admitted, her cheeks ever so faintly pink. Harry had to contain a smile at how adorably shy she was around him. "I'd like to be an auror, like Aunt Amelia and my parents used to be, when they were young."

Harry gave her a smile and nodded along.

"I used to want to be an auror too, but I don't think I'll have the time after… well after everything that happened this summer," he laughed.

"It must be hard knowing your career is no longer in your hands," she said softly before locking her light brown eyes with his. "I sometimes wonder whether when I get married I will be allowed to have my own career, should I choose it."

"In my opinion, no self-respecting husband would refuse such a wish," he answered seriously, noting the way the corners of Susan's lips lifted into a small smile. "Do you want to do something this week… like homework or something equally boring?"

"Yes, I would," she replied simply, her shyness returning after her bold last statement.

So they made plans to meet in the Black common room on Wednesday to do their potions essays.

* * *

Daphne had been compiling all they had researched about horcruxes into a leather bound journal, and when Harry read through it he was sure that there was no other explanation of what Voldemort could have done to stave off death.

His mind kept going over what object the dark wizard could have used as a vessel for his soul, but each time his mind kept drawing up blanks- he just did not know enough about Lord Voldemort to even make a wild stab in the dark, for all he knew it could be anything.

He thought about sending the book to Pollux, he had seemed all for getting rid of Voldemort for good, but Harry did not know how much of a part the Blacks wanted to play in his downfall and what with Bella's illness they had a lot to think about at the moment, they did not need more research on their plates. He vowed he would bring it up with them after Bellatrix was well once more.

"How do we find out more about You Know Who?" Daphne asked to the empty space of the common room, prompting their brainstorm.

"Well, first we need to find out his real name, Lord Voldemort is a pseudonym," Harry said. "He must have been a person, been on record. Chances are he even went to one of the magical schools in Europe, most likely Hogwarts since he was based in England. There has to be records of him here, if only we knew who we were looking for."

"He can't have been pureblooded, like Pollux said to you, my guesses are he's muggleborn, or just his father was a muggle- he had a muggle last name which no one would take seriously," the blonde deduced. "We can guess he must have gone to school in the forties or fifties, by judging roughly how long it would have taken him to get round to gathering followers after school, if he went to Hogwarts he was probably in Slytherin, due to the nature of the dark mark. All the snakes, no Gryffindor would make that their emblem."

"Write it down," Harry instructed. "Everything we know about him we need written down, it could all become very important."

"We know he gained followers and preached blood supremacy, which if he really is a muggleborn or halfblood then he just spouted those ideas to get those with money and titles on his side. Suggesting he comes from a poor background and he is an expert in manipulation," Daphne continued, despite her hasty writing, the curly script was still immaculate.

"So we're looking for a freakishly charismatic, sadistic orphan with a hankering to rule the magical world?" Harry asked, before chuckling and shaking his head. "That's based on conjecture, chances are none of that guess work is correct, we'll scrap it."

"It doesn't matter," Daphne said with a self-satisfied smile. "How many Slytherins do you think there are who aren't pureblooded? Not many, I can tell you. Currently there are none in any years. Blood status and house are both listed in the school records, it's a long shot but I think we should look and check if any of them fit the description of a future dark lord."

Harry agreed in no time, but unfortunately, they could not just waltz in the store of private school records. They somehow had to get past Filch.

Daphne seemed disheartened, but Harry's smile did not fade.

"Two words Daph," he said confidently. "Weasley. Twins."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Fred said slowly, leaning into Harry once again. He had met the redheaded twins by the statue of the one eyed witch, to have a private chat about a possible business venture with the two older Gryffindors.

"You want us," George continued. "To risk our reputation and our Saturdays for the rest of this year to create a distraction so big that you can sneak into Filch's records office?"

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Gentlemen, we all know that it was going to happen sooner or later, I've watched how this goes for five years, you're biding your time, waiting to pull your biggest prank to date," Fred and George both grinned and nodded their heads in admission. "All I'm asking is that you do that to coincide with me sneaking into Filch's office." The twins shared a look and a single nod.

"I think we could strike up a deal," Fred agreed.

"I heard you've set up your own business, selling your own joke products to Gryffindors," Harry commented in a blasé tone. "Sweets that make you ill for class, that kind of thing."

"That we have," George replied slowly. "And where did a Ravenclaw like yourself come across that knowledge?"

"More importantly are you telling McGonagall?" Fred added.

"All Lords have their sources and I wouldn't dream of it, it's not my house after all, but I'm surprised Hermione had kept quiet for so long," he grinned. "She's been telling me how outrageous it is for weeks."

"Hermione complaining again?" Fred sighed.

"Merlin's saggy Y fronts does she moan to everyone she sees?" George asked exasperatedly.

"The point is," Harry pressed, trying to supress his grin. "In exchange for this little… favour. I am willing to invest five thousand galleons into your business, for 20% of the shares on the additional condition that you stop using first years to test on; using this money you can find a proper paid sample. That way I don't have to listen to Hermione complaining and you don't risk your business being shut down by McGonagall, or worse, an owl to your mother. Everybody wins."

Fred and George's mouths dropped open identically and it was a moment before either of them could form any sentence.

"You know Harry," Fred said as both of them swung arms around his shoulders. "We always did like you."

"I think it's time to run over our plan of attack don't you?" George agreed.

* * *

_Dear Lord Potter_

_I am personally writing to you after having had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of your family, especially my new business associates, Pollux and Arcturus Black. They have assured me that you are a young man of the highest quality and I hope you accept this request so I may have the honour of meeting you myself.  
This week you and your Black family shall receive an invitation to a ball at my home here in Normandy on the night of Halloween which I would be privileged to accept you to as my guest of honour. It is my wish to introduce you to my daughter, Fleur who is unrivalled in beauty and intelligence in all of France. _

_My humble regards and hopes of your acceptance,  
Lord Pierre Delacour_

When Harry opened this short letter at breakfast he could not help but smile and roll his eyes. He had been invited to a Halloween ball by a mysterious and wealthy French lord, who just so happened to have a beautiful and single daughter. The whole affair screamed Black input, but Harry did not mind at all. After a quick letter asking for confirmation from Pollux, he made his way to his morning lessons in a good mood.

* * *

Bellatrix's skeletal hands rested on her stomach.

She could not see it, she could not feel it but she knew it was there.

The product of a pregnancy potion, hidden into smuggled firewhiskey. Her grandfather knew she could have never resisted a drink after so long in prison. The potion was usually used by mothers who could not conceive naturally, as far as anyone knew it had never been used to break anyone out of prison before, on a technicality.

Bella wanted to hate the life inside her it, it was unnatural, unexpected and unwanted. But hatred was not the emotion she was feeling, oh how she wanted to feel abhorrence for the life growing inside of her. But try all she might, she could not force that fury to enter her bones. However much she concentrated any negative emotions towards the life inside of her, she found them dissipate almost instantanly.

She found it easy to hate, she hated lots of things. A disproportionate amount.

She desperately wanted to hate this baby and to hate her family for forcing it upon her.

But all she felt were these warm feelings of protective toward the child, and to her family… a twisted sense of gratitude she tried to quell at every opportunity.

Yesterday, when her grandmother had entered her bedchambers to sit and talk, and make sure she had been taking her potions –the healer they had hired, from a discreet, private, French hospital had ordered her bed rest and five potions a day to overcome the trauma left by Azkaban fast enough to have a healthy child- Bellatrix had asked her why she was feeling these emotions towards what was at this moment was not even a recognisable human.

"Because you're a mother now Bella dear," she had replied to her, stroking her now silky smooth raven curls affectionately, in a typical grandmother gesture of comfort. "Trust you grandma when she says it's instinct and there is no better magic in the world than the love between a mother and her child." She paused and smiled adoringly at her. "Excluding that between a grown woman and her grandmamma of course."

Of course Bellatrix had defended some of the excellent dark magic she had learnt in the service of her Lord, but Irma just shook her head sadly and ignored her, choosing instead to pull out the Daily Prophet and discuss with her the headline, as Irma had always been a favourite of Bellatrix's she indulged her and listened obediently to her grandmother. The drowsiness caused by her medication caused Bellatrix to be a lot more placid, and therefore better company for the elderly lady, who was having so much fun talking to her granddaughter that the afternoon slipped away and before she knew it the sun had set and she was being called to the dining room.

Bellatrix had been thinking about a mother's love for a full afternoon, she had not been on the receiving end of too much maternal affection herself but she never desired it from her own mother. She was too boisterous and wild for the prudish Druella, she much preferred Narcissa and even Andromeda for a time, because they were quiet and pretty and did what they were told. Bella was wild and inquisitive and fiercely intelligent, devoted to the dark arts and never one to take orders from someone she viewed to be inferior- which in her eyes Druella was, due to her settling down to be a bitter housewife and controlling mother, when obviously it was not what she had wished for in the slightest.

Bella vowed that whatever her daughter turned out to be, and it was a daughter, that she was sure, by instinct alone, she would ensure that she was loved no matter her character and most importantly taught to be loyal to her family.

Bella would make sure Lyra Bellatrix Cassiopeia Black would always be at the heart of the family, as her thoughts strayed to her lost sister.

**(AN- hi, I will try and update possibly on Thursday or Saturday but I'm going away on holiday so I'm sorry that I can't promise an update very soon. But I'll think about it when I'm away and come back with lots of new ideas to add to the story. When I return from my first trip to Africa and am safe and sound back in rainy old England I will update and read through all the reviews for this chapter - updates will then be more frequent as it was my last day of college today, first year is finally over. Thanks again to everyone, this story has over 150 favs now which is fantastic! Have a good week. See you in July.) **


	15. Chapter 15

It was Tuesday evening before Harry had the chance to catch up with Hermione and tell her about his meeting with Dumbledore. Like Daphne she had been outraged, but only for a few minutes until logic kicked in and she started to question the old man's motives.

"There's something not right going here Harry," she said in a low voice, her eyes darting about for potential eaves droppers, despite the powerful silencing charm she had cast in their corner of the library. "Why would Dumbledore need Dominic to have such power, I mean, he's just a child. It's hard enough you having such responsibility and you're a lot more mature."

"I think he's got a plan for him, Hermione," Harry said, before proceeding to explain to her his suspicions about Dominic's role in the upcoming war. The more he spoke about it, the more convinced he was becoming that these fears were founded.

"He's just a boy," Hermione repeated in disbelief when he finished. "Surely the leader of the light cannot have such a plan, it's as though both sides of the war are dark."

"Well if there is a war," he said. "We're planning on their being more than one side." Hermione frowned in confusion so Harry continued.

"We're making a new side," he whispered. "The Blacks, Greengrasses, Malfoys and Diggorys are our families converted outside of Hogwarts so far. But we are about to take our plan into Hogwarts, in some ways, having Dumbledore lead us would be almost as bad as Voldemort, at least Voldemort is honest about his world dominating intentions." The sentence he said in a joking manor, but Hermione understood the underlying message he was trying to portray.

"You know I'm in if you'll have me," Hermione said simply. "What do you have in mind?"

"A… club of sorts, meeting once a fortnight to discuss politics and practice duelling and things, forming alliances between the houses, I think it will become obvious to many people this year that things with Dumbledore involved just don't quite add up," Harry said.

Hermione nodded once.

"You can count on me to be there every time," she said supportively. "But this sounds like it's all about Dumbledore."

"No, me and Daphne have already started work on finding information about Voldemort's past."

"The past is the key to the future," the muggleborn said sagely. "I think that's a very wise thing. Am I allowed to know what you have found?"

Harry hesitated for a moment.

"I understand that Daphne will be bound by blood to never reveal these secrets to anyone by Christmas Harry, and I know the need for secrecy. You could make me sign an oath, or put it under the fidelius charm- I'm not sure if that can be used for information but I'm sure there must be a book in here somewhere-"

"Hermione," Harry said loudly, cutting her off. "It's not how trustworthy you are that I worry about, when dealing with the darkest wizard ever to have lived, we can never be too careful about who we give information to."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Daphne is at a much lower risk of harm from this information than you are, you haven't been trained in occlumency like we have. She is going to be a lady, protected by ancient, family magic and living safe inside a pretty much impenetrable fortress when she is not at Hogwarts, surrounded by brilliant witches and wizards. But say Voldemort is returning and he learns that there is a resistance to him brewing in Hogwarts and one of the children of death eaters tells him that this girl at Hogwarts seems to be acting strangely, like she might know something about it. I know it's a long shot, but in the summer you won't protected like me and Daphne and Neville, your parents could not protect you if they came to your home. I don't want to scare you and I do want to explain, because your intelligence would be a wonderful asset, but I worry about the dangers you could face."

Hermione looked pale with worry and her honey eyes shone as if she was close to tears.

"I've scared you haven't I?" Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair with guilt. "Merlin I'm sorry Hermione, it's just that I see you like a sister and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you that I could have prevented."

Hermione took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"Harry," she said, locking eyes with him. "Thank you for your concern, but the world doesn't change for the better because of people shying away from things like this. My heart and conscience know that I don't want to live in a world where Voldemort rules and therefore it is my duty to help in any way I can, regardless of the personal risk."

"That's very brave of you Hermione," Harry admitted, admiration for his friend shining in his eyes. He saw Hermione swell with courage. "But my conscience will not let you get involved in this without protection. I cannot offer you the same protection as one my wives would, ancient magic doesn't work that way, but because you are a muggleborn – and please stop me if you find this offensive, I don't agree with it, I just believe we can manipulate this to our advantage- as a muggleborn I can offer you the protection of status. I can 'adopt' you into the house of any of my lordships. This would grant you and your parents a nice home within the wards and give me the right offer you legal protection in court. Your blood status would rise above that of other muggleborns not accepted into an ancient and noble house. The only real downside to this is that I would have the right to buy and sell you to suitors as I please, but I will make an unbreakable vow to never to do that and to be right there supporting you in the front row of your wedding to any man you chose."

"You'd do that for me?" Hermione asked, her eyes now distinctly watery. "You'd give me all that protection… and for my parents too?"

"They send me sugar free sweets at Christmas, how could I not?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood as much as possible. "What do you think of it all?"

"I shall need to think on it a little Harry, but I expect my answer to be yes. Although the laws it is based on are repulsive to me, I agree that we can use this to our advantage. I cannot give up the chance to give my parents security, no matter what I decide to do. Thank you so much," she said slowly, pulling Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"Give me your answer whenever you're ready, you probably want to talk to your parents, I can have the paperwork drawn up in a matter of hours and as soon as I know you are safe, I promise to tell you everything I know about Voldemort and Dumbledore and everything we are trying to achieve," he swore.

"Thank you so much," she repeated, not loosening her hold on him one inch.

"On one condition," Harry continued cheekily. Hermione pulled back to glare at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"You tell me who it is you have your eye on!"

His teasing was awarded with a swift swat around the back of the head with Hermione's library book, he laughed it off. He knew he deserved that one.

* * *

Wednesday lunchtime saw Narcissa Malfoy arriving at the castle to take tea with her head of house in the most tastefully refurbished Black common room. One of the perks of being a lord was having guests from outside the castle on official business.

"I take it you have accepted the invitation of Lord Delacour?" Narcissa asked as she sipped her tea.

"I have," Harry confirmed. "This seems to be a Black plot to hook me up with his daughter," he accused playfully.

"It is not a 'Black plot' and nor is it a 'hook up,'" she scolded primly. "We are trying to do what is best for you by introducing you to a young lady who we think is most suitable to enter into a marriage contract with you. Should you like her, then it would do well for you to be married sooner rather than later."

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I appreciate your match making Cissy, but is it just her father's boasting?" he asked.

"Not at all," she countered, I did my research you know. She is breathtakingly exquisite, I have seen her with my own eyes and she is top of her year at Beauxbatons. Your task for the ball is to find fault with her."

"Everyone has faults Cissy," Harry pointed out. Cissy smiled.

"Well, some, like Miss Delacour and myself have less than others," she teased, her lips pressed into an amused smile as she sipped from her teacup.

* * *

"Potter," came a call from behind Harry as he walked to the library from dinner. Harry recognised the voice easily and turned to see the familiar face of Draco Malfoy approaching him. The blonde boy was the spitting image of his grandfather, Abraxas, with a pointy, yet handsome face and platinum, almost white hair.

Harry and Draco had never been the best of friends, but a quiet respect passed between them in the lower years of Hogwarts although they had both rather kept themselves to themselves, despite their shared family the distance of their relation had so far kept them from being closer.

"Malfoy," Harry responded.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?" he asked, sneering at a group of second years walking by who were staring at them. Harry agreed and they ducked into an empty classroom, silencing it before they began.

"Grandpa Pollux and I have been in correspondence recently," Draco told Harry. "He's been telling me of his suspicions about Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"Is that safe to put in a letter?" Harry asked. "Owls can be intercepted." Draco smirked.

"Blacks have other ways of communicating; I suggest you look into finding yourself a two way mirror, no way that they can be intercepted. Anyway, he told me to seek you out and offer you my assistance," he said.

"Your assistance?" Harry repeated.

"We both know that I have expertise in potion making and the dark arts," Draco pointed out. "I grew up learning from Aunt Cassie. Obviously I'm not expert at the moment, but by the time a war breaks out- if it does. I'll have over a decade of tuition from one of the leading dark arts specialists."

Harry paused for a moment.

"You make a good point; you'd be good asset to have on the team, especially within Hogwarts in these formation years, but what is it you want in return?"

"You may think this is a stupid request Potter but I want my mother to be happy, all I want is for the Malfoys and Blacks to be a unit, because I know it would ruin her if she had to choose between her birth house and her marital house," he said. Harry nodded, he could respect the loyalty and devotion Draco had for his mother and how forthcoming he was about his motivations.

"I'm very fond of Aunt Cissy," Harry admitted openly. "She is like the aunt I never had and I find her advice and company invaluable. It seems we share a common goal in keeping her contented and not torn between her families."

"So you'll agree?" Draco prompted.

Harry nodded once and drew his wand, making a small cut in his palm, Draco mirrored his actions.

"Through the blood we share I vow to ensure that the Malfoy and Black families will be allied. In this declaration I willing swear to uphold the values of both of our families and promise to unite our families in everything from politics to Christmas dinner," Harry said in an authoritative voice, his hand clasped around Draco's.

"Through the blood we share I vow to be loyal to your house and its endeavours, until I bare the title of Lord Malfoy, upon which I vow that my house will be allied with the house of Black and support the causes it represents."

A gold glow emanated from their handshake for just a moment before it faded once more. Though the words of the oath were simple, the message was clear and thus so was the magic.

Many people believed there was no stronger magic than blood magic, and through their shared blood the two young nobles had bound themselves and their houses to one another through ancient magic which would ensure a betrayal to be impossible.

Harry and Draco were now allies in the fight against Dumbledore and Voldemort and through this familial connection they were certain that the other was not disloyal.

"I assume you've already recruited some Ravenclaws," Draco asked, flexing his fingers.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "You and Daphne are to find any Slytherins you are sure of being trustworthy, and bring their names to a meeting on the 2nd of November in the Black common room, I'll give you directions nearer the time. All the house representatives so far are doing the same."

"I'll await your owl," Draco replied, feeling Harry's dismissal.

**_(AN- well I suppose this ends the debates about whether Hermione would marry Harry, for me, whilst I love her character, I just don't think she would enter into a multiple marriage when she had been raised by muggles and their 'one true love' fairy tales etc. I think her personality and situation does not lend well to that type of relationship, so I have other plans for her. That doesn't mean she will be absent in the story though and we'll see her much more as a sister figure to Harry in this fic. As for those of you upset by how Harry needs the help of others to manage his lordship at the moment, do not worry, a major plot point shall explain why Gran failed to teach Harry some aspects of managing his future estate and it will form the basis of the story line where Neville does things affiliated with, but not under the orders (for want of a better phrase) of Harry. Again thank you so much for your reviews, I know my writing has holes and can be improved greatly so I just beg that you bear with me and I hope that you see an improvement as the story progresses. Each review really helps me make the next chapter better. Perhaps I should go about finding myself a beta. As I said in the last chapter, I'm off to Tunisia at the weekend, so it will be a week at the very least until I update again. I've just become very aware of how long this authors note is, so I'll just say thanks again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.) _****_  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

Wednesday night was nice for Harry, he and Susan sat in the black common room, drinking large mugs of foaming hot chocolate and eating biscuits.

Harry watched in amazement as Susan blossomed from a shy girl, who blushed at the mention of her name to a more confident, yet still undeniably sweet and humble young lady. He realised that this was the reason she was so well liked by her close friends in Hufflepuff, they had seen the real her.

Susan had opened up around him in the space of an afternoon, she could hold eye contact with him and tell him funny stories about her life and her friends but he did not expect her to be forthcoming with sensitive information so early in their tentative friendship and she did not do so.

In a way, this made Harry fonder of her, he guessed he liked that she was a private person, he would have to work hard to learn the intricacies of character and past and he thought that would be all the more rewarding when he did.

As such their conversation was pretty much limited to trivial things, like school and Quidditch and food. Susan it seems was a fair flier and followed professional Quidditch, though she did not care to play in matches at Hogwarts herself.

It was only after they had exhausted all of these topics that Susan brought up something needing a little more discretion.

"Cedric spoke to me the other day," she said. "Told me about what's going on with… well… with Dumbledore and You Know Who."

"And what did you think?" Harry asked cautiously.

Susan bit her lip and stared into her cup. "I'm not sure if I can believe there is a war coming just yet, but it's better safe than sorry. I'd like to join anyway; I'm going to be at your side in the end, after all. It will be good to start as early as possible."

Harry smiled when she referred to their marriage as being at his side, but caught himself before he looked too pleased with himself.

"And Cedric told you what else?" Harry asked.

"That you'd like me to be one of the house ambassadors with him," Susan said. "I'm not sure I'd be very good, I'm not much of a public speaker."

"But everyone in Hufflepuff trusts you," he pointed out. "They would never hesitate to approach you, Cedric has the public speaking side of it down, but he can be intimidating to especially the younger years. You're well-liked by everyone." Susan's blush returned at the compliment but she did not revert to her previous introversion.

"As your future wife I would like to be in the thick of things," she said. "Therefore I accept. Who are the others?"

"Myself and Padma Patil in Ravenclaw, you and Cedric obviously, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass and then Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger hopefully, she is yet to accept the full terms."

After that short conversation the topic turned jovial once more, when Harry walked Susan back to the basement common room of Hufflepuff, both had enjoyed their evening very much, but had no homework completed to show for it.

However when Susan rocked onto her tiptoes and thanked Harry with a brief, chaste peck on the cheek he was elated that he had made such progress with her in such a short space of time.

* * *

September the thirtieth marked the day that Harry and Daphne, with the help of the Weasley twins and their new accomplice, Gryffindor chaser Katie Bell would break into the records store, a room adjoining Filch's office.

Daphne, who had known for years that Filch was a squib, ensured Harry that his office door could be unlocked with a simple alohomora because it would be locked the muggle way, how else would Filch get into his own office?

The five met in the entrance courtyard at quarter to ten, the busiest time in the castle on a Saturday- ten minutes until breakfast would disappear from the Great Hall. As they were speaking they could see the last stampede to the ground floor, thanks to students desperate to steal those last minutes of sleep at the weekend.

"So, six minutes and we strike," Fred confirmed.

"Nine minutes and we enter," Harry agreed.

"Make sure to be fast, he will take us straight back to his office to fill out detention slips if he catches us," George pointed out.

"Which he always does, because you want everyone to know who unleashed 'the mother of all pranks'" Katie teased, rolling her eyes.

They separated, the Gryffindors made their way to the entrance hall and Daphne and Harry walked as fast as was inconspicuous up to a side entrance, so they could sneak up to Filch's office.

Slipping behind a tapestry near Filch's office they stood and waited, eyes on Harry's watch.

"Three… two… one…" A loud bang could be heard from across the castle.

"Like clockwork," Daphne said appraisingly. They waited silently and were rewarded with hearing Filch's mutterings straight pass their hiding spot, in the direction of their distraction. Once they were sure he had hobbled around the corner and out of earshot they stealthily ran to the door. Harry kept an eye on the ends of the corridor for anyone who may see them as Daphne opened the door- it seemed she was right about the alohomora.

The first thing noticeable about the room was its fishy smell, Daphne's nose wrinkled in disgust and she and Harry shared a look with raised eyebrows.

"I do not want to know," he said bluntly, it seemed Filch had left his office in a hurry, the oil lamp hanging from the ceiling was still burning and the filing cabinet near the door was still open. They had no time to take in the room better than this; they went straight for the door leading off it.

Another simple charm and they were in, Daphne despaired at the security the student's information was under, just to make it accessible to the squib caretaker.

This room was as big as the office, full of filing cabinets. Luckily, Filch's predecessor was an organisation fanatic and there was a cross referenced index to help them, thankfully they would not have to trawl through each name alphabetically.

Quickly Daphne was scanning the index for Slytherin, Harry took it as a good sign she was smirking.

"There have only been two Slytherins in the past century that weren't purebloods," Daphne read. "4546R and 7023S."

"I'll find the first," Harry said and both of them started to rifle through the appropriately numbered cabinets. "Got it," he said finally.

"Me too," Daphne said, brandishing a file. "Copy it and run."

Harry nodded, flicked his wand and stuffed the file back into its place.

"Come on," Daphne hissed, beckoning him back into Filch's office. Daphne made her way straight to the door, but something caught Harry's eye. The open drawer of the filing cabinet marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous _contained a divider entitled _Sirius Black, _frowning, Harry paused and peered into the file, a seemingly blank piece of paper sat at the top.

"Harry!" Daphne hissed again. "Come on!"

It was too late, Filch was already turning his key in the already unlocked door. Daphne's eyes widened and she dashed into the back room, back to the records. Harry's fingers closed over the piece of parchment, stashing it back in his pocket and slipping through the door of the records office just as the office door opened.

Daphne's gaze was like daggers as she silently relocked the door behind them, her eyes berating him for hesitating. Harry knew he was wrong to dither, but he could not shake the feeling that Sirius Black was someone he should know about, they could be related in some way. Why had a blank piece of parchment put in that cabinet?

The pair listened at the door, Filch was giving his usual lecture to the twins, they had heard it all many times before. They waited perhaps ten minutes in the dark of the records office before another, fainter bang could be heard.

That was Katie's plan, to ensure people were looking at the prank, rather than a newly appearing Harry and Daphne, as it happens it served an ever better purpose. They heard another Filch tirade as he stormed from the office.

When they were sure he had left again, they unlocked the door and saw Fred and George jump at the noise, George's hand was in the cabinet Harry had inspected just a few minutes ago.

"Blimey, you cut that fine," Fred exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Thanks again for this," Harry tried to say, but the twins cut him off.

"No, thank you," George said pointedly, pushing him toward the open door. "Now get out before he comes back."

* * *

The pair went straight to the Black common room and placed the files on the coffee table.

"It's most likely we've got the complete wrong end of the stick," Daphne said levelly. "He may not have gone here, been in Slytherin or he could actually be pureblood."

"The names we find in here may not be him at all," Harry agreed. "There's a slim chance, but maybe not."

Cautiously Harry opened the first file, snorting as he read the name.

"I fail to believe that Severus Snape is Lord Voldemort," he chuckled. "I think we can safely say that although he is a halfblood, he's not You Know Who."

"Tom Riddle," Daphne said, impatiently. "His bio doesn't sound very promising. Head boy, top of every class, orphan, special services to the school. He never once had detention. There are personal notes from Dippet raving about him."

Harry shrugged, disheartened.

"Well we might as well keep them both, in case they're of some use later," Harry sighed.

* * *

October whistled by for Harry at an alarmingly fast rate. Before he knew it he had helped beat Slytherin 60-200 in the wettest match he could remember, finished his first two months back at school and his third as a lord.

On one hand he had learning nothing solid about Voldemort as of yet, but he had spent many Wednesday evenings getting to know Susan and in just a few days he would meet with the house ambassadors of their newly forming faction.

Harry had taken his new emerald green dress robes to the Black common room to change and so that Daphne could deem him acceptable before he left.

As he waited for her to arrive, he began to feel nervous about the ball. Sure, Gran had taught him to ballroom dance once a week for years, but that was some time ago and he hadn't practice in a while, certainly not in long robes and shiny leather shoes with slippery soles. He had been taught all the etiquette of balls and French customs but this was his first one as a lord and the nerves had settled in.

He was forced to put these to one side as Daphne entered through the portrait hole.

"Well don't you look handsome," she complimented, giving him an appraising smile and straightening his tie affectionately.

"I still wish you would come," he sighed, running a hand self-consciously through his hair.

"Seeing as you are attending the ball of someone who wants you to marry his daughter, I hardly think it is appropriate," she chided, still with a smile.

Ah yes, the final reason Harry was nervous. It was made quite clear to him that the host had the sole motivation of him marrying his daughter and that his attentions should be on her at all times. It had not been done in an unpleasant way, but seeing as his family had declined the invitation due the face they could not leave Bellatrix and were sending him as their ambassador into a party where none of the other guests would speak English, it was glaringly obvious that all sides were vying for them to spend the entire evening solely in each other's company.

"Besides," Daphne continued with a small smile, still playing with his lapels. "I have to go to the dress maker tomorrow."

"The dress maker?" Harry repeated. "You don't usually leave school to go shopping Daphne."

She smirked and rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"I don't usually have to have wedding dress fittings," she pointed out.

"Oh," was all Harry could say, which the Slytherin found very funny indeed. "Well … good luck? What does one say when you're going to the dressmaker?"

"In your case as little as possible is best," she teased, placing a soft lingering kiss on his lips. "You should get going if you want to get that portkey."


	17. Chapter 17

_**(AN – Sorry this took so long, I've been ill. But here we are, with Fleur. I did try writing her dialogue as JKR did, but it got tedious quite quickly and reading back over it I am sure it would have become annoying in this fic very quickly for you reading it. So I changed it all back to normal, with Hs pronounced. I'm sure we all know how she speaks, so we don't need me being annoying to 'set the scene' or anything like that. Anyway, thanks very much, I'd love to hear your feedback. ) **_

Harry was personally led through the large ball room by Lord Delacour, a tall, broad man with close cropped hair and a neatly trimmed moustache. He spoke with a smooth voice which commanded attention and his eyes twinkled with charisma which made Harry sure he could trust the man- exactly why he made such a formidable politician and strong candidate for the position of minister of magic here in France.

They weaved through the guests, none dancing at this early stage of the evening but sipping champagne and networking with the others in high society. Harry felt slightly out of place in his simple, but elegant dress robes. Everything about the French outfits was lavish. The women were dressed in sweeping ball gowns in jewel tones, some with trains and skirts so large they had brought a house elf or two to hold them. Harry was sure as he navigated his way through the throng that he saw more than one gentleman with diamond encrusted lapels. In the balls he was used to attending in England, it was not unusual to dress in an understated and classic way, but here, he could sense it was almost a crime. Here, the dress you wore was a statement about your wealth.

"I do not know where my eldest could be hiding," Pierre said as they scanned the room. "My wife has taken sick today and she has been sitting with her so I have not seen her."

"Nothing serious I hope?" Harry asked. Pierre shook his head.

"She works with banking goblins, they are more immune to the cold of the underground vaults, she falls sick from time to time. Not that she visits them very often of course. Mainly just the flu. Thank you for your concern," he said politely, giving him a smile. "Ah!" he exclaimed pointing to the corner of the room. "There is my Fleur."

Harry followed Fleur's father over to the most breath taking woman he had ever set eyes on. She was tall and willowy, her dress seemed to pour off her hips like it was made of water, not pale blue silk. Her long hair was pinned back off her beautiful face and shone silver in the low lighting of the hall. Harry could not see a flaw in her face, other than a look of gentle sadness in her eyes.

It was that which distracted him from her stunning good looks as his mind wandered to what had made her eyes so downcast. As she saw her father her smile brightened but it did not quite meet the eyes, Harry could plainly see she was putting on a smile to please her father, but he did not notice.

"Lord Potter, this is my daughter, Fleur Delacour," he said proudly, extending his hands toward his daughter. It was obvious that Lord Delacour's daughters were his pride and joy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle Delacour," Harry said, bowing low and placing a fleeting kiss on her hand, as was the custom.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all my own," she replied, curtseying.

"I shall leave you to get acquainted," Pierre said, giving his daughter a supportive wink as he excused himself. This took Harry by surprise, in England it was the norm for the parents to supervise such encounters, especially of a first meeting.

"How was your journey my Lord?" was the first question the witch asked, in her thick French accent.

"It was quite pleasant thank you, but please, none of this lord nonsense," Harry brushed off, Fleur seemed to smile slightly to herself, but it may have just been a movement of light. "I'd much prefer if you'd call me just Harry."

"Well, just Harry," she replied, smirking prettily now. "Then I must insist you call me Fleur." Harry smiled and nodded his agreement. "I am glad your journey was not awful," she continued. "The minister of magic from Bolivia is here, came for the weekend and he has not stopped complaining about the portkey. It was his own ministry's so really, he should keep quiet about it."

"There are lots of dignitaries here then?" Harry asked.

"Indeed," she said, picking up a glass of white wine from a passing elf in a silver suit, complete with bowtie and handing it to Harry before plucking her own from the tray. Harry held it nervously, not knowing the etiquette for this. Fleur held the glass daintily in one hand and took a small sip before continuing. "There are many from various nations and lords too, like yourself. But enough small talk about the ball, my father instructed me to get to know his favourite guest and so I shall. Let us get to know one another Harry, as the only teenagers here."

Harry chuckled and took a tentative first sip of the wine, it was okay. It tasted a bit perfumed for him, but it was cool and refreshing. This was his first indication that he was never going to be a great wine connoisseur.

"Well there is not much to know about me," he said self-deprecatingly. "Everything anyone really needs to know is in the papers."

"Nonsense," she scolded. "All the papers report is that you are rich and titled, neither of which I care to know. I want to know what you study at school, about your friends, what type of food you like, your hobbies. All the trivial things."

Harry proceeded to explain to her which classes he took at Hogwarts, how he liked each of his subjects very much, but perhaps potions was just a little ahead of the others in his opinion sometimes. He told her about Terry, Neville and even Daphne, which Fleur commented that she had seen a photo of them in the paper following their engagement and that she was very pretty. He explained how he would eat anything that was put in front of him, but a dinner never to be missed in the castle was roast beef followed by treacle tart, and which position he played in Quidditch. Fleur listened intently through all of his talking and nodded along, prompting him with other related questions frequently.

Finally, in Harry's opinion, Fleur was persuaded to talk about herself. Narcissa had told him everything she knew about the French girl and if that information was correct, Fleur seemed to sell herself short, never entering into the realms of very personal or detailed.

Apart from when she spoke about her love of linguistics- when talking about the languages she had learnt she was animated and interesting. They had both finished three glasses of wine just discussing the silent Ms in Gobbledegook and how Flemish wasn't even a language, it is actually a collection of dialects spoken mainly in Belgium. When Harry admitted he did not know that Fleur just smiled and agreed that many people were misled the same, and insinuated that even her headmistress did not know the difference.

By the time the woodwind band started to play pretty melodies, Harry had drank enough from glistening diamond glasses that he was not self-conscious at all when Fleur took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor. Under normal circumstances he would have been terrified about standing on her feet or tripping on his robes or not placing his hands in the right place on his waist.

Luckily, his inhibitions had left him, but his dancing talent had not. Harry's problems with dancing it seemed were all stemmed from his lack of confidence, not lack of talent or instruction on the matter.

They twirled round the floor for song after song, their conversation becoming increasingly more intimate, until Fleur confided in Harry, as if he was not already very aware that she was a quarter Veela.

"Sometimes I wish it was no so," she confessed .

"Your beauty has a downside people do not realise?" Harry guessed.

"Look at my face Harry," Fleur instructed. "Really look at it. It is all in proportion, my skin is clear and I have pretty features. But if you took my face and drew it quickly, it would be no more than a pretty face, I am sure at Hogwarts you know many girls with faces as pretty as mine. I know there are many at Beauxbatons, but it is something else which makes me the most beautiful. This charm I have inherited from my grandmother stops people from taking me seriously. Men fall head over heels and women seethe with jealousy; it seems I cannot win whatever I choose."

"That must make it hard to do some things, does it make anything different at school?" Harry asked. She pondered this for a second.

"The headmistress, she is part creature as well, so I have never experienced anything negative from the staff, once my Veela allure bloomed in my third year I sometimes do get remarks from girls or unwanted male attention, but most of them have known me since I was young, so are used to it. It is hard to go out into new places, I tried to get a job in the summer for some work experience, but the ministry would not take me seriously," she sighed. "That is why I have decided that until it wears off I shall not get a job in the international cooperation branch of the ministry."

"Those things wear off?" Harry asked.

"The allure fades, I will still look the same but after I have had children, there is no further need to make men fall at my feet, so it fades away into the background," she explained before smirking and winking at Harry. "But I shall always be beautiful," she then laughed throatily and shook her hair.

"I don't doubt it," Harry laughed. From there the conversation turned back to the silly repartee of two teenagers stuck in a ballroom with no one else their own age and by the time Pierre said a closing few words, thanking them all for coming Harry had not even noticed how the time had flown to 2am and he found himself disappointed the evening had ended so quickly, he had spent a wonderful evening in almost exclusively Fleur's company.

Harry was returning to Hogwarts the next morning, so like many of the guests he was staying in rooms of the Delacour's extensive chateau. He said goodbye to Fleur in the entrance hall, as the familial suite were on a completely separate wing to the rest of the house.

Fleur kissed him solidly on both cheeks and thanked him profusely for dancing with her all evening.

"I know a lord like yourself must be in high demand for dancing," she said with a smile.

"Not nearly as much as the most beautiful girl in France," Harry countered with his new found bravery with the fairer sex. Fleur looked for a second like she might blush, but remained her composed self. She leaned into Harry's ear, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke.

"I have danced with many a lord in the years after my coming out ball, but never has one showed such interest in me beyond my looks and what I can offer them. I just wanted to thank you for being so sweet, but warn you that if you have no honourable intentions towards me then I would prefer you not pursue this any further," she murmured. Harry's heart jumped but before he could reply at all, or even formulate a thought one last lingering kiss was placed from a set of flawless pink lips onto his cheek and she had swept away, her dress kissing the tiled floor.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning in a lavishly furnished guest bedroom, with a headache. Rubbing his temples he recalled last night, thankfully all of which he could remember. He thought he hadn't drunk very much really, but as it was his first real exposure to alcohol so his body was taking a while to adjust.

As he stretched and reached for the breakfast tray the elves had placed next to him under heat charms, he contemplated what to say to Fleur. One plate of bacon and eggs later Harry had decided that whilst Fleur would be more than a useful asset in any war, he really did like her and already he felt too protective of her to let her be courted by another man, who was only using her to increase his station as a lord.

He would speak to Lord Delacour before he left, as it was customary to ask the father's permission to court his daughter, or even ask her to. But he was quietly confident that after last night she would not refuse him, though he had no idea what she saw in him that made her interested.

Of course Lord Delacour gave his hearty consent immediately, it had been his design all along to temp the younger lord to court his daughter and by the time Harry was leaving the office, he was already planning their union and imagining what their children would look like. He made a mental note to send Cassiopeia Black a bouquet of flowers; after all it was her scheming which led him to only invite guests with a limited understanding of the English language, further forcing the pair into each other's company.

Harry met Fleur in the entrance hall, his porkey was meant to leave in a few minutes but it was now or by owl so he really had no choice but make it quick.

"Fleur," he said breathlessly, jogging up to her as she said farewell to some other visitors.

"Harry," she said warmly.

"I'm sorry I have to be so quick, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to do what you said," he rushed. Fleurs face fell.

"If that is what you feel-" she started to say but Harry cut her off.

"From this point onwards you can be under no doubt of my honourable intentions." Harry had never seen Fleur look more beautiful than she did at that moment; her eyes seemed to light up.

"I've got to go," Harry said apologetically, looking at his watch and pulling out the battered tin of lip balm the ministry had issued him with. "I hope to see you again very soon," Fleur said sincerely, grasping his hand. "Thank you so much for last night, I had a wonderful, wonderful time."

"As did I," Harry grinned.

"Write to me," she requested. "I go back to Beauxbatons tonight, you can write to me there. I want to know everything, every little detail I want written in your letters to me. Promise me you will write."

"Every week," he groaned playfully, she flicked his nose affectionately to chastise him but then kissed his cheeks passionately.

"I will miss you Harry," she said. "Do not keep me waiting; I will visit you in the summer."

"It doesn't have to be a visit," he offered, but the glowing of his portkey had already begun. Finally he placed a kiss on Fleur's smooth cheeks and stepped back hastily, not wanting her to be illegally transported back to Hogwarts with him.

"Remember to write," and her smiling face was the last image he saw of his time in France before he felt himself being flung though space by the navel thanks to the familiar feeling of portkey travel.

* * *

"Hey Harry," Neville greeted as Harry joined him sitting over on the shores of the lake.

"Good afternoon," he replied cheerily, dropping down next to his friend and pulling his cloak tighter around him to shield him from the chill. "What am I interrupting?" Neville folded his parchment neatly and placed it back into his bag.

"Homework from Gran," he said with a shrug. "She's making me go over financing again."

"Financing?" Harry questioned.

"For the Longbottom estate," he said. Harry frowned.

"Gran never gave me any financing tuition," he mused.

"Really?" Neville asked, eyebrows raised. "That surprises me."

"I'll have to ask her," he muttered.

"We'll see her at Christmas," Neville said, elbowing him in the ribs. "When you go up the aisle. Speaking of which, how was the ball? Was Mademoiselle Delacour as beautiful as everyone says she is?"

"And more," Harry admitted, being brought from his musings.

"But did you like her?" Neville prompted. His friend nodded.

"She's beautiful, intelligent, talented, fun, very forthcoming," he said. "I was dared by Narcissa to find a fault in her, the only I could even see a hint of was perhaps her being to forward and honest, but it didn't bother me at all."

"When are you going to see her again?" Neville asked, grinning ear to ear.

"I don't know," he replied. "She said that at the latest she would visit in the summer, when she finished at Beauxbatons. I had to promise to write."

"Had to?" Neville scoffed. "Hardly, you seem smitten."

Harry glared at his friend but did not contradict this statement, which made him chuckle.

"Come on mate," Neville said. "Let's go have a hot drink and a game of chess, it's freezing out here."


	18. Chapter 18

Extra chairs and sofas had been conjured, so that the Black common room looked a little more crowded than usual. Two students from each house sat nursing cups of tea and eating shortbread biscuits, Hermione included. She had taken the on the protection Harry offered and her parents were to move to a house on the Black estate as their convenience.

"So, have we come up with a meeting place yet?" Cedric asked. No one answered. "Well then," he continued. "Any ideas?"

Again there silence. It seemed no one was entirely comfortable to speak up yet, other than Cedric of course, but he was a natural public speaker.

"Well we can't do it in here," Daphne said, final. "There is hardly enough room for us, let alone lots of people."

"There must be somewhere," Hermione said levelly, looking to the others for approval. "We should ask the house elves, if there is anyone who knows every inch of the castle it is them. Saves us from sneaking to the shrieking shack."

"That's a good idea actually," Draco sniffed, obviously not happy about saying such a thing to a muggle born. "But we will have to look into getting extra protections put in place, if we have to use an old classroom anyone can walk in."

"So we'll put the location decision on hold until we've had the chance to talk to them then," Harry said. "Does anyone have any ideas about how to keep our gathering… private."

There was another pause, but this time of actual contemplation. It seemed everyone drew a blank.

"Me and Hermione can hit the library tomorrow," Padma offered, glancing at her frequent study partner, who nodded in agreement. "See if there are any spell books on charms to keep it silenced and things."

"I'll help before prefect duty," Cedric said, one of the perks of being headboy was that he had access to the restricted section without the need for a note from a teacher.

"I'll owl my relatives, see what they have to say," Harry contributed.

"It would be worth asking Cassiopeia about ways to keep the actual knowledge private," Daphne suggested. "I assume we don't want people just talking about it in the corridors."

"Well, we are doing this in case of our worst case scenario right?" Neville said. "That He Who Must Not Be Named returns. Anyone could be a spy, it would be extremely dangerous for people to be able to spread that knowledge, intentionally or not."

"And if our fears about that old fart are correct," Draco sneered. Daphne shot her housemate a dirty look but agreed with him. "Then we need to assume every suit of armour has ears."

"If they are correct that is double the reason to keep it private," she contributed. They discussed the issue of privacy for a while longer, reaching no conclusions except for that it was imperative and that they would research the matter as quickly and discreetly as they could.

"How many people should we allow to join?" Harry asked later.

Each house said that they had scouted a fair number of people from their house which they believed were essential to be part of their group. They made an agreement that no one was allowed to join until they were fifth year, except under extenuating circumstances, because they did not want children fighting a war. Padma pointed out that they could run a 'study club' for the younger years to gauge their ability and give them some foundations before they entered fifth year.

Also, that everyone would not be allowed to join at once, only when they were certain that they would be acceptable, would they invite them.

Hermione stepped forward first, removing a piece of parchment from her robes and reading clearly to the rest of the group.

"From Gryffindor, we propose: Fred and George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Dean Thomas, Fay Dunbar and then Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins, but they're fourth years."

"Okay first, Fred and George, I personally vouch for them joining, along with Katie Bell, I think they would excellent assets," Harry said firmly. Nobody contradicted him.

"It seems Harry has had dealings with them in the past," Cedric laughed knowingly. "Ange and Alicia are good people, they're in most of my classes, I think they can be trusted."

Nobody had any objection to Dean Thomas, except for Draco grumbling about the comment he made about his hair when commentating at the last Quidditch match.

"Must we have Fay Dunbar though," Padma sighed rubbing her head. "She's right in there with my silly sister and Lavender Brown."

"That's what I thought to begin with," Hermione said fairly. "But I've lived in the same room as them for five years, Fay's actually very studious, I think she joins in with their gossip to fit in more than anything. She's excellent at potions, wants to be an auror when she leaves Hogwarts."

"Wait a minute," Daphne said a smirk on her delicate features. "We've moved on from the point."

"And what exactly is the point Daph?" Draco asked, leaning back and surveying her critically.

"The point _Drake," _he shuddered at the shortening of his name. "Is that she is friends with the biggest pair of gossipers in the school."

"Surely that is not in her favour?" Susan asked, speaking up for once.

"This is why I'm the one in Slytherin," she remarked, still smirking. "Think about it, whenever we want a rumour to spread all we have to do, is get it to Lavender and Pavarti. What would be simpler, than just asking Fay to do it? If she is competent, they will believe her instantly and before we know it our information has reached every single student in the castle and no one would accuse Fay of starting the rumour, everyone knows they don't spread their own secrets. It would be untraceable to the source."

Everyone paused to consider this and before long people were nodding along shrewdly.

"She has a point," Cedric pointed out, helping himself to another biscuit.

"And if we have privacy spells in place nothing will go where it could do damage…" Padma said.

"So it's settled?" Harry asked. "As long as we find an adequate way of preventing our information from being spread, we shall approach her?"

There were nods of assent from each member, so they moved on to the next house.

"From Hufflepuff house, we were thinking, Hannah Abbot, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Marilyn Eugine, David Polden and Frank and Poppy Caxton," Cedric said.

"I'll ask you keep this confidential, we don't want to tell anyone yet, but Hannah and I have a marriage contract. We are going to be married the summer after seventh year," Neville confided bashfully. After congratulations were offered, it was agreed that Hannah was a must.

"Ernie is so pompous," Padma sighed wearily. "Must we put up with him?"

"He has political ambitions," Draco said. "And he is obviously intelligent, he's a prefect… perhaps we should give him a try." He earned himself some confused looks, for sticking up for someone else.

"He's a good person really," Susan said quietly. "He has this façade so people don't take the mick of him for his ambitions, but he's sweet really."

Everyone shared a look.

"We'll give him a try," Harry said. "If Susan says he sweet, he must be alright."

"But can we only give him small jobs to begin with, don't let his head get too big," Draco pleaded.

"Yes there's only room for one inflated ego here," Daphne said with false sweetness, casting her eyes to Draco. A few people audibly sniggered. Draco didn't retaliate, just folded his arms and fixed his fellow Slytherin with a stony stare, which she responded with a gentle smile.

The only other Hufflepuff that was disputed was Marilyn Eugine.

"Beetle girl?" Draco asked sceptically. "What could she offer?"

"Well," Susan said, bristling slightly at his rudeness. "She has such a nickname-"

"Because of her whopping great beetle pincer collection," Draco scoffed.

"Because of her love and knowledge of all sorts of magical creatures," she continued firmly, not allowing Draco to bully her housemate.

"That could be very useful," Padma pointed out, silencing the Malfoy with a dark stare. "Creatures can be used as transportation, defence all sorts, she could be helpful on those matters."

Harry nodded and the case was settled.

"Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Tracey Davies, my sister Astoria Greengrass, but she is a fourth year. Miles Bletchley and Flora and Hestia Carrow."

This list was met with stony silence.

"Theodore, Flora and Hestia are all the spawn of death eaters," Padma said pointedly.

"Excuse me," Draco exclaimed indignantly.

"No offense," she countered, Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute," Harry said, raising his hands to stop a spat from starting. "Lucius Malfoy may be an idiot, sorry mate. He is. But he is also a _former _death eater. The rest of his family is perfectly nice, I like them very much and Draco here is not following in his footsteps. Even if he did, Lucius has renounced his allegiance to Lord Voldemort and now I am under no illusions that he is loyal to the Blacks and therefore by association, all of us."

"But we can't prove the same is the case for Nott," Cedric said cautiously. "He could be dying to follow in his father's footsteps."

Here Daphne interrupted

"Draco and I are Slytherins, we know how to be cunning and gather information, we shall only ask him if we sure he is not sympathetic to his father's side. Draco and him are friends, he will easily be able to find out his political standing."

At this everyone relaxed and everyone agreed that the children on the death eaters would be approached only once Daphne and Draco were certain.

"Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Roger Davies, Anthony Goldestein, Isobel and Morag MacDougal," Padma read from her sheet. This list met no opposition except for Draco muttering about Roger's chasing skill.

At the end it was left that each of them had a job to do.

Draco and Daphne had to find out about the political allegiance of their housemates, they did not want a death eater supporter in their ranks.

Harry and Cedric were finding a way to keep their information private; Hermione and Padma their location and because this would hopefully be quite a straight forward task then a way of communicating without having to have a chain of people from different houses having to meet in the corridors, causing suspicion.

Neville and Susan had the task of bringing up the topic to a few of their housemates, slowly and discreetly.

Just as everyone was leaving the Black common room to go to lunch, an unknown owl appeared at the window, tapping with its talons. Harry quickly opened the window, as soon as the owl had been removed of its burden it took off again.

"Are you coming to the Great Hall Harry?" Daphne asked, still smiling from the progress they had made.

"Hm?" Harry mumbled, looking up from the letter he had just opened. "Lunch? No. Fleur's sent me a letter. I'm going to go and read it in the tower."

Daphne watched his back as he hurried from the room, leaving her stood alone.

* * *

_Dear Harry,  
I hope you are well and your return to Hogwarts has been enjoyable- although colder than here in France. I was delighted that you would write to me so quickly and I hope you overlook the short length of my reply, it is due to my haste to return your correspondence- that and a charms essay I have to do. _

_You remarked that I looked sad at the start of the evening when we met. Well, how was I supposed to know that for once I was meeting a charming and interesting suitor, rather than the usual lord eying me up like a slab of meat? I am sure you can imagine how disheartening that would become for a young lady. I must confess how soon that apprehension dissipated and how much I enjoyed our evening together. The dancing was only overshadowed by our conversation and I am quite sure that we will have lots to discuss in the future. I shall admit I have never had so much fun at one of my father's balls, usually they are ridiculously tedious. He is very pleased that we are in communication, I am quite sure you made quite the impression on him. He thinks very highly of you and your family, incidentally Misters Pollux and Arcturus Black are to go to dinner tomorrow evening with their wives. So I am sure my father's high esteem of you is only to grow. If only at Beauxbatons we had such diversion. _

_You also asked about my mother, which is very kind of you. She was doing a lot better when I left, a simple case of the flu I am sure. She wrote to me saying she was feeling a lot better than she was and that she was on her feet again, ready to welcome her guests tomorrow. I could not wish for more than that so soon after she fell ill. _

_I am sorry my letter could not be longer, it is getting to me that my NEWTs are only a few months away, I feel like I have been neglecting my revision for too long. I shall not hide the fact that I am striving to obtain perfect grades in every subject- even potions, which I know is your forte, not mine. But I am hoping that sheer determination and hard work will make up for my lack of natural talent. I may have to send you many letters asking for advice._

_How do you think your OWLs this year will go? I hope you are studying as hard as I am. I would hate for you to get less than you deserve. What do you wish to do when you finish at Hogwarts? _

_I eagerly await your next letter,_

_Forever yours  
Fleur_

* * *

Daphne scolded herself for being so ridiculous. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself and kept her eyes from watering.

She had no right to be upset, she had been born and bred to be detached from the emotional side of relationships. It was why she had never had a boyfriend. She knew she was destined for an arranged marriage. Never questioning whether it was 'right' for her. It was the only option.

Be she had messed up, broken her own heart. By spending so much time with her fiancé she had come to care for him, the memory of his lips on hers haunted her, keeping her up at night. The occasion was all too infrequent.

She had never planned to feel anything for Harry Potter, even after they had become engaged. She was ready to become Lady Black, ready to marry him, ready to fulfil her duty but she had never planned to develop feelings for him.

So when she saw that look in his eyes, the excitement and anticipation of opening a letter from a beautiful French witch, Daphne's anguish hit with unexpected force.

It was not that she was upset that he had found someone else, she would have helped him find another wife with no problem, but rather that he was so infatuated with Miss Delacour and so unenthusiastic with her.

Daphne knew she was being ridiculous, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

She took one last deep breath and made her way to lunch.

She was quite sure she was being ridiculous and these feeling would pass in due time.

_**(AN- There are lots of names here which are not mentioned in the books. They're all characters used in films/video games / are sneaky made up sibling of those characters. Thanks Harry Potter Wiki, you're alright. They probably won't be very big in this story, we have enough proper canon characters for that. I didn't include Luna for a reason, she'll come in later. Everyone loves Luna, I respect that. She'll have her time. Just not now. Also in regards to magical training, also getting there. I want Harry to realize first hand how important physical training is, and that he can't just hide behind his lordships forever. Thanks again, have a good day! (or night, if you're not in England :-D like me ) ) **_


	19. Chapter 19

Harry had been holed up in the library with Cedric, Hermione and Padma for a few hours, under the cover of not notice me charms that is. They did not want every student in the castle coming over and peering at their work. A few silencing charms later and they were safe in a bubble of obscurity, able to discuss their findings freely, without fear of removal by Madam Pince.

At this point they were discussing the possible use of the Fidelius charm.

"We are not fully qualified," Padma pointed out. "There is a chance that one of us will be able to do it, sure, but the only way you know whether it works completely or not is when it fails."

"Perhaps you're right, it's a risk we should not take if we can help it," Hermione agreed, twiddling her quill in her fingertips as she thought. "But on another note I've come across the Protean charm, it's complicated but I think I will experiment with it to find a means of communication between the members, and then more complex ways to discuss things with the eight of us."

"I think that silencing, not notice me charms, imperturbable charms should be put on the doors," Harry said. "We can make people remember they left the kettle on when they come near or something."

"We just have to find a way to physically differentiate our members from non-members," Cedric said.

"If Hermione can make a method of communication on the skin, or that can be carried, it will be like a key," Padma pointed out.

Hermione shuddered.

"I don't think branding our members would do any good," she said. "That's a little too Death Eater for me. I think something pocket sized is a better idea. Perhaps an actual key."

"If you make it small, if anyone gets searched we can pass it off as the key to our trunks," Harry offered. Hermione smiled and nodded, making a note of it.

"Well, I think that's a night for us," Padma said to Hermione. "We have to be patrolling the basements tonight."

Cedric and Harry both chuckled.

"No one's ever late for kitchen shift."

The girls packed up their things and left Cedric and Harry at the table.

"So how's Miss Delacour?" Cedric asked his cousin, his lips upturned in a playful smirk.

"Fine thank you," he replied, raising his eyebrows at the older boy.

"And how are your other ladies taking this new found infatuation?" he teased.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on mate, your courting one of the most beautiful girls in Europe and you already have two fiancées. Are you saying that hasn't ruffled a few feathers?" he asked astutely.

"Well not with Susan, we don't really know each other well enough, but…"

"Aha!" Cedric said, pointing his finger. "That pause. You doubt that Daphne is fine about all this after all."

"She has never shown any interest in a more romantic relationship, she's all distant and dutiful," Harry defended, but Cedric was right, now that seed of doubt had been firmly placed in his mind.

"Pureblood Harry, traditional pureblood," Cedric said, leaning back on his chair and surveying Harry with a definite air of 'I told you so.'

"You don't actually think she could be upset about such a thing?" Harry asked, desperate to think he was not causing Daphne any pain, after all the help she had given him since he had become a lord.

Cedric shrugged.

"All I know, in my experience, that even talking to another girl has the power to turn even the most collected girls, into crying messes," he said.

* * *

"So Cedric Diggory eh," Padma said as her and Hermione strolled through the basement corridors.

"What about him?" Hermione bristled, not looking her friend in the eye.

"Oh come on Granger," Padma sighed in exasperation. "You can tell me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the Gryffindor replied, playing with a curl absentmindedly.

"I saw the way you looked at him," Padma teased linking arms with Hermione. "You can't tell me you don't have teensy weensy crush on Diggory."

"Are we twelve years old?" Hermione demanded, but her tone was soft.

"Aha!" Padma exclaimed in satisfaction. "Knew it."

"Oh shut up," Hermione retorted. "I do not have a _crush _on Cedric Diggory, you're sounding like Pavarti."

"Ouch, low blow," the twin said indignantly, straightening up and shaking out her long straight hair.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled.

"Apology accepted," she replied with a smile. "Have you at least sorted out a date for Harry's wedding?"

"No, I'm going with my parents," she pointed out.

"So?" Padma asked. "I'm going with my sister, doesn't mean we don't have dates."

"Do tell," Hermione said uninterestedly.

"Pavarti is going with Dean Thomas and I am going with Terry Boot," she said.

"Those aren't dates," Hermione scoffed. "Dean is her best friend and unless you're thinking about getting romantic with Terry-"

"Don't go there!" Padma ordered, holding up a hand. "The date I would have preferred is unfortunately unavailable."

"Unavailable?" Hermione asked. "After the grilling you just gave me, surely I'm allowed to pry and get a name."

"Of course you're allowed Hermione, it's just that unfortunately, you weren't so forthcoming with your information about Diggory, therefore my lips are sealed," she said with a sweet smile.

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, come on. I bet the house elves have some cake up for grabs."

* * *

"Hey Daph," Harry said, trying not to let the awkwardness he felt show in his voice.

"Hi," she replied, looking up from her book. She curled up on the corner of a sofa, uncharacteristically for her, she was wearing light cotton trousers and a thick jumper, rather than her usual skirt and shirt. She looked as though for once she had dressed for comfort and practicality rather than the impression she gave. Even the way she sat was different, with her knees up by her chest rather than her usual, straight backed posture.

She placed her book on the coffee table, a book on working with goblins, Harry noted.

"How are you?" he asked, dropping down onto the other end of the small sofa.

"Fine thank you," she said with a small smile, shifting so not to have her knees in the way of their conversation. "Is everything going okay?"

Harry hesitated for a moment.

"Yes thanks, Daph I actually wanted to talk to you about something," he said slowly. She frowned and moved closer.

"What is the matter?" she asked, concern etched on her features.

"Well, Cedric brought up the matter to me and he might be completely wrong of course, he often is. But I thought that if I didn't sort this out fast then it might turn into more of an issue than it needs to be and-"

"Harry, you are babbling," the blonde said calmly.

"Sorry," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Basically, I wanted to know if it at all bothers you… about extra wives or anything like that. Because the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Harry I knew from the beginning you would marry more than once and I would never have all of your time," she pointed out, her green-blue eyes locking with his own silvery grey gaze.

"So nothing is bothering you about this?" Harry asked. "Please, if there is even the slightest thing, I really want to work on it with you. I want you to be as happy as I can make you."

Daphne averted her eyes, suddenly very interested in the state of her manicure.

"Daphne…"

"It's just-" the Slytherin blurted out. Then caught herself, seemingly horrified by the way her mouth had betrayed her. It had given Harry all the proof he needed that something was wrong and it was too obvious for Daphne to ignore. She sighed.

"I don't want you to think I'm not grateful for everything you've done in the last few months," she began. "It's just that you show so much enthusiasm and passion for Miss Delacour and yet…"

Harry surveyed her incredulously.

"Are you trying to say that you're…" he began, but trailed off, she shot him a stern look, but her eyes confirmed his suspicion. He returned to the topic with more tact after a short pause.

"Daph, I thought that you wanted a marriage of convenience, I thought that after the contract you would resent me for taking away your right to choose a husband and that you had no wish for anything… like that."

"And I in turn thought that you would not want anything to do with the person who took away your chance at marrying someone you loved," she admitted. "I thought you might think that I'm marrying you because of your money and that's all I'm interested in. And that is not the case."

Harry closed the gap between, putting a tentative arm loosely around her shoulders.

"I never, ever thought that," he said softly, holding her gaze and willing his sincerity to show in his eyes. "I wanted to show you as much respect as you deserve, I truly thought your wish was to have relationship with no emotional attachment."

Daphne shook her head, her eyes downcast. It was suddenly as if Harry could see his fiancée for the first time.

The beautiful Slytherin pureblood, had been raised her entire life to be a lady. So she had developed an icy exterior to warn off any prospective boyfriends, for she knew that she would never have a future with anyone except her betrothed. It was as if he suddenly understood the fear and apprehension she must have held when she learned of the contract, but knew not who it was with, would she be torn from her family and sent to move with someone entirely unsuitable for her. Her husband could have been old, cruel or destitute.

Yet she was given the temporary relief of having been matched with himself, someone she already knew and had a careful sort of friendship with already. Someone she could learn to trust and who she could share her life with, and who could share his with her in turn.

And what had he done?

He had not taken the time to realise just what she was like, he had pushed her away, distanced himself from her because he was ignorant to her actual disposition.

"I'm so sorry," he said simply, tightening his arm around her. She did not resist his embrace, leaning toward him and resting her head upon his chest. Slowly she brought her arms around his broad chest and Harry took that as the signal his physical contact had been accepted. Daphne moulded herself more to him, allowing herself to be comforted by his strong arms and steady breathing.

Harry gazed upon her delicate features again and thought back to Fleur. He remembered what she had said about him knowing beautiful girls at Hogwarts and he tried to imagine Daphne with the same allure the French witch had.

He was sure that had Daphne's grandmother been a veela, her beauty would be more famed than that of Miss Delacour's and even though his mind was plagued with the guilt of how he had made her feel , he realised that she didn't need her beauty magically enhanced like Fleur's to be exquisite.

Tucking her head under his chin, he softly stroked her silky hair and felt the tension leave her body.

It was as if an unspoken pact had emerged from this meeting.

They both knew they were not in love. But equally they accepted that one day, hopefully in the not so distant future they might just be, and in the mean time they needed the comfort and physical contact that learning to love each other provided.

Even though they had kissed already, Harry knew there were no feelings behind it, only teenage curiosity. But to him, this cuddle in the Black common room, chaste and unassuming, was a symbol that their relationship and affection would continue to grow.

**(AN- Sorry about taking a while, I was working at a festival last weekend and had my first week of NCS residential this week, which was shattering and allowed no time for even thinking about ff- which is quite the feat with my incessant imagination. This week coming I have my driving test and my second NCS residential which should be a bit more relaxed, so although I won't have time to write again until the weekend, I will come back with lots of enthusiasm and ideas. I think I might just get my 100th review for this story, with this update. So thanks very much in advance. I really appreciate it. Have a good week.) **


	20. Chapter 20

**(AN- okay, I just wanted to explain something before we continue with the story any further. I understand that in many harry/multi fics, the idea of 'forced marriage' is based on a truly patriarchal society, where women are seen as objects which their husband owns. I think that has been done to death, don't get me wrong it produces some great stories but I wanted mine to be different in the way wizarding society is structured. For me as a writer and the way Harry's character is portrayed in the story, I think that going down that route, personally wouldn't make a good story- I just think that my writing would not be compatible for that type of story line. A reviewer was right, as someone who is young, I don't know what it's like to be a part of that kind of society, I struggle sometimes to get my head around it in a historical sense, let alone present day. It's just not how I want to write this story and I'm 99% sure I would not make it very convincing. I want to gradually show that although women are coveted, for their brains or connections etc- that they aren't just property of Harry and they have their own lives and causes that they will fight for if need be. The only way I can liken it is to Hogwarts itself, if Harry is the headmaster, in charge, making all the decisions, especially in public, then his wives will be the board of governors, there to offer their opinions, support him and if need be join together to show him he's being a right idiot. I don't see it as insubordination, instead, that they are challenging him and his ideas, so that he can be pushed to be the best he can be. I hope my analogy didn't confuse anyone as much as it confuses me, but I thought I should let everyone know how I plan to write Harry's future in that respect. Thanks for hanging in there with this authors note. Oh and I passed my driving test. Thanks guys :-) ) **

Harry and Draco trudged down to the dungeons, it was Narcissa's 36th birthday and they were expected at Malfoy Manor for a small celebration with intimate family. Of course with the Blacks, everyone considered themselves intimate family, so the party was bound to be quite large.

They were using Professor Snape's floo to arrive and would be returning in the same way, at midnight.

Harry looked over to his friend, both were dressed their most casual dress robes, but something seemed off about Draco, as though he was distracted.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Harry asked, as they descended the last staircase. He nodded in response. "Really? Because it seems you're brooding about something."

Draco shot him a look.

"I don't brood."

"Dodging the question," Harry remarked, raising his eyebrows. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"We'll talk about this when we get back," Draco deferred, as they were already at Snape's door, Harry decided to drop it.

* * *

After being embraced by all of their family and having given a glowing Cissy their gifts, they were shown to the dining room. They were the last to arrive, so everyone eager to get started on dinner. Harry noticed that Aunt Cassiopeia tactically seated herself next to him, so they could speak over the roast pheasant they were enjoying.

"Your letter," she murmured as Harry passed her the gravy. "Was most promising."

"How so," Harry asked, keeping his tone light so no one else at the table would suspect they were discussing political plans on Cissy's birthday. They might not take so kindly to it.

"You are getting started right away, and asking all the right questions," the old woman said appraisingly. "You seem to have a good foundation in place. This letter," she said, slipping a thick envelope onto his lap. "Is full of information I would not want anyone to intercept via owl, regarding your little… project."

Harry nodded once and slipped the letter into his pocket.

"Thank you Aunt Cassie," he said sincerely. "You've saved us weeks of time in the library."

She let out a laugh.

"Do think Dumbledore would allow books which would aid people form armies against him, in the Hogwarts library?" she asked. Her and Harry shared a long look.

"Good point," he conceded. "Thank you even more then."

They were then pulled back into the conversation of the rest of the table by Pollux's call.

"Harry my boy, how's the manor coming along?"

By the time the five courses had come to an end, only the remains of a pile of profiteroles as high as house else was left on the table. Lucius and Narcissa stood from the head of the table, the latter clinking her glass delicately.

The table fell silent, eyes trained on the birthday girl.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening," the blonde said, smiling to all of them. "I could think of no better way to spend my birthday than surrounded by my closest family."

She then turned to Lucius, who nodded –which anyone who knew the proud man would recognise as a supportive gesture.

"Lucius and I have some news we would like to share with you all, and we could think of no finer occasion than this," she said, her voice now almost breathless. Taking one last look at her son, and squeezing her husband's hand affectionately, she opened her mouth once more.

"I know this many come as a surprise to you, but I am only 36 after all… Lucius and I are expecting a baby in March."

There was only a moment of stunned silence before Irma broke it with a delighted sob. Pollux, a proud look on his face clapped his large hands together and before long the whole table was applauding the Malfoys. Harry could have sworn he saw tears on Abraxas' cheeks, still clapping he cast his gaze over to Draco, who caught his eye.

He lifted his eyebrows and Draco gave him a small smile and shrugged his shoulders, it all suddenly became clear to Harry. He would have been told before the rest of them, no wonder he was coming across as brooding.

He smiled back and both boys turned their gaze back to Narcissa.

The rest of the evening left no time for talk of politics, they were ushered upstairs to the drawing room with promises of the gooiest birthday cake they had ever tasted- which resulted in many laughs when Lucius ended up with some on his nose. The conversation could never stray from the topic of the family's blessing without someone interrupting, gushing at how happy they were, thus propelling the conversation irreversibly back to that topic.

Harry was glad of this however, it was nice to revel in the joy and anticipation that had encompassed his family.

* * *

Harry and Draco found themselves in a similar situation to earlier, as they walked the long corridors to Lucius' office, so they could Floo back to school.

"No wonder you've been acting so strange," Harry grinned, nudging his friend with his elbow.

"Mother made me promise not to tell anyone," he said, still smiling slightly. "It was difficult."

"I'm guessing you're pleased then?" Harry asked succinctly.

"Of course I am," Draco replied. "What kind of son would I be, if I weren't ecstatic about something which gives my parents such joy."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You act like you're not going to have hours of fun, moulding your new sibling into your image," he joked.

Draco shook his head and laughed.

"If mother asks, it's flying lessons," he quipped.

* * *

Harry had sent a message to Daphne, asking her to meet him the Black common room. The morning after he returned from Narcissa's birthday he had received a letter, from a familiar eagle owl, addressed to Lord Potter and the Future Lady Black.

He arrived before her, so made himself comfortable by lighting the fire with a flick of his wand and seating himself with his current book in the corner of the squashiest sofa.

He only managed to fit four pages in before she arrived, despite him being fast at reading.

"Good afternoon," she said brightly, offering him a smile that would seem rare to most people, Harry on the other hand had realised they were reserved for certain individuals. "How was Narcissa's?"

"Good thank you," he replied. "It's a pity you could not come."

"Well you know what Dumbledore's like, I'm not one of the family yet," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well not officially," Harry corrected, moving his legs so she could join him on the sofa. Daphne smiled again, a soft, unintentional smile, she didn't even notice herself.

"Draco told me the news," she said, sliding next to Harry on the sofa. "Wonderful, don't you think?"

Harry nodded.

"I can't think of someone who would love that child more than Narcissa," he said truthfully. "Though just what we need, another Malfoy running around the place." Daphne smacked his arm lightly for his teasing.

"Well I think it's lovely," she repeated, her eyes finally glancing to the letter. "Do you know who that's from?"

"The Malfoys if I am not mistaken," Harry responded thoughtfully. "I think it's time we opened it." Daphne leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder as he opened the seal and read the handwritten, yet formal script.

_Dear Lord Potter and the Future Lady Black. _

_Our families have been aligned through common ideals for generations and our union marked the first time they bonded through marriage as well. Your relationship with our son Draco, makes us sure our families will continue to be closely allied for years to come. We have the greatest respect for your house and regard for the both of you and as such we hope that you find everything we say in this letter agreeable. _

_As you are aware we are expecting our second child in March of the coming year. It would be an honour for our family if you would consent to be his/her First Magical Godparents, following your marriage this December. _

_We feel it would benefit our child significantly to have the guidance and love we are sure you would provide with abundance. _

_We eagerly await your owl, _

_Yours affectionately, _

_Lord and Lady Malfoy. _

The pair finished reading at about the same time and their gazes locked to one another's.

"Can you believe it?" Daphne exclaimed, in an unusual display of joy.

"Hardly, I can't believe they'd trust us as firsts!"

Being a First Magical Godparent was a big honour in the wizarding world and Harry and Daphne soon agreed that this was not an opportunity they could pass up, for it would ruin the relations between the two families. Plus, the pair of them were very much looking forward to their new found responsibility.

"Can you imagine us as parents?" Harry asked later, when they had settled down from the surprise. Daphne shot him a long suffering look and relaxed more into him.

"I hate to tell you this Harry but we have little choice in the matter, I think you need to start imagining," she said, seriously, but still with a playful tone. Their marriage contract, insisted on heirs within the first five years, among many other things. But they both knew that was necessary for the Black family anyway and were fully prepared to give everything they had into making the best of it.

"I already have, believe it or not I did look through the contract. You have to do all the telling off though, I get to be the nice one," he teased, poking her in the ribs.

"Well we have until we've finished school to worry about that," Daphne replied, in a fake sulk because she had been nominated to be the responsible parent, against her will.

"Yeah, we've only got a war to think about before then," Harry sighed, stretching and removing another letter from his pocket. "Here's what Aunt Cassie suggested."


	21. Chapter 21

Pollux gazed about the room with a curious expression.

"What a shame it is I did not know about this room when I was young," he sighed. "It is pleasant though, to finally be let in on the secret of my ancestors which escaped me then."

Harry remained silent, allowing the elderly gentlemen his thoughts.

"Forgive me my dear boy, you have summoned me here on business, not to hear my ramblings," he corrected, offering an apologetic smile.

"Summoned?" Harry repeated, eyebrows raised. "I seem to recall, you suggested this little meeting."

"Ah, but as my head of house, it is you who is in charge," he pointed out cheerfully, eyes glinting.

"Let's stop with formalities here Uncle Pollux, we both know it's not good for us," Harry insisted. "What did you want to talk about?"

Pollux sighed wearily, his face becoming serious once again. "It is about Bella, my dear boy." Harry nodded, his demeanour now also focussed and sombre.

"Has there been any breakthrough?" Harry dared to ask, though he feared the answer.

"No," Pollux admitted. "We have had Cassie looking into it for weeks, she is the premier dark magic researcher in this country and she has found absolutely nothing which could be of use. I shall admit, even I am starting to lose hope."

"We cannot give up," Harry countered. "Surely we owe it to Bella. There must be something we are missing. Something big."

"I will keep Cassie on the case, but I felt it was my duty to inform you of our lack of development. Everyone but Cissy is aware, she still holds the hope that the matter will be cleared up shortly, none of us have the heart to contradict her."

"I understand," Harry said with a nod. "I shall look into the Hogwarts library for everything I can, there are some original books in there."

Pollux thanked him but he could see that there was something in Harry's eyes he was not asking and prompted him to say.

"I was wondering… Narcissa and Bellatrix both pregnant at the same time?" he asked, from his tone it was clear he wanted some sort of explanation.

Pollux nodded knowingly.

"That was out second order of business Harry, let me explain," he said slowly. "Bella is a convicted felon of the most atrocious sort, in the eyes of the wizarding world, correct?"

Harry nodded once.

"They do not know the events in her youth which lead to this. All they know is her crimes and that she has been released from prison on a technicality. She will forever be burdened with that title. But she is with child. Could we, as a family allow one of our newborns be condemned by society before they have even taken their first breath?"

"No," Harry breathed. But he was still confused as to how this would be achieved.

"Harry when you are older, I am sure you will have learnt this skill admirably, but some of the ways of the world, especially our world, you are just beginning to scratch the surface of. We cannot allow a child of Bellatrix Lestrange, public enemy number one, to exist."

A sense of dread began to creep through Harry, he could feel his stomach turning at what he thought Pollux was suggesting.

"What are you proposing?" he asked, his voice slightly acidic, as if the bile that had risen in his throat was seeping into his tone. Pollux did not notice.

"Narcissa is with child also, when her child is born they will the carry the Black name. As you know it is tradition for the Malfoy house to only have one named heir. A very strange tradition of course, but so many of these old traditions are. In the beginning, when life expectancy was low, it was to show the peasants that they did not need more than one heir, because their children were all strong enough to survive. It was a boast of their own genetic strength, I suppose as well as rubbing their wealth in other's faces, whilst others needed many children to go to work and bring back food for the family, the Malfoys needed no such income. Anyway, that means that any of Draco's siblings will bear the name Black. Bella, after having her marriage contract voided, will also have children who carry the name Black. Both children will be born in the same week. Bella's child will look like her, and her ancestors alone, whilst Narcissa's could also inherit Malfoy looks. Do you see where I am going Harry?"

Harry, who had almost breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that Pollux was not talking about giving the baby away, or worse; nodded.

"Narcissa is going to have non-identical twins, isn't she?" he deduced.

"To the rest of the world, it will seem so, yes," Pollux confirmed. "And within our family we shall act as if it is so. Depending on the circumstances when the children are old enough, how Narcissa feels, how well Bella is, we may tell the children. But it will be that child's choice to inform who they trust. They shall not be judged before their character shines through and they shall certainly not be allowed to develop their personality and actions to fit the stereotype they have been cast into."

Harry nodded once more.

"But Narcissa's child?" he asked. "Is that merely the product of this scheming?" He could not help but be worried this child was not born out of love, but politics and as such they would not receive the love and attention that it was so crucial to receive. As an orphan, all Harry's morals about children were strong and it almost broke his heart to think of a tiny Draco duplicate, wandering around Malfoy manor with no company but the house elves from time to time.

"Fear not Harry, let me explain to you a finer point of the Malfoy-Black marriage contract," Pollux said, his voice deep and calming. "Our families both signed the contract which stated that children would only be born out of necessity. Magic itself would not allow a baby to be conceived without two separate and strong reasons for its use. It sounds harsh, but let me continue. Draco was born, out of the need for a Malfoy heir and Narcissa's want for a child which grew so deep, that it was reclassified in the eyes as magic, as necessary for her emotional wellbeing. This child we can bet, is again a product of Narcissa's desire, and probably Lucius' as well, though he would never admit it, and the need for another Black cousin.

Harry couldn't stop his smile of relief from showing through.

The Blacks may be deceitful, he recognised, but they were so only out of devotion. He had never met a family so concerned with their image… or more willing to protect one another from the harm a ruined image may result in. They were willing to put so many things on the line to ensure a defenceless baby, bound to them by blood, was brought up right.

He could envisage the two destinies of this child with only one biological parent.

Brought up by Narcissa, in a loving home with a 'twin' and an older brother, of course they would be spoilt. They were being brought up by the Malfoys after all. But they would be educated from an early age in everything from first year curriculum and flying to etiquette and music. They would have the talent and developed the skills to ensure they were not the last in their year or drowned by the stress of lessons in their first year. They would make friends, perhaps not easily, but in time they would make friends, just as Draco and Harry had. Those friends would be able to visit the manor in the holidays, after they had boasted all term about the gifts and letters they had received from a doting Narcissa and Lucius.

Or they could be brought up by Bellatrix who in all likelihood, would be an extremely unfit mother. Sure the Black house elves would ensure the child was well fed and wearing clean clothes, and that they brushed their teeth twice a day. But who would teach them to say please and thank you, to read books and about basic astronomy? Their home would be filled with books on the dark arts and they would be encouraged to read them religiously, which was not healthy for a child. How could a house elf tucking in a child at night compare to the bedtime stories and kisses Cissy would smother her child in? And would they watch they cousin and wish their aunt was their mother too?

And even if it turned out that Bella was the perfect mother, and the child grew up in a perfect bubble of childhood. Wouldn't it be just that? A bubble? Bella could never take her child out to Diagon alley to look at books and broomsticks, or to The Three Broomsticks for their first sip of butterbeer. No parent in the wizarding world would allow their child to go round for tea at the home of Bellatrix Lestrange, convinced death eater and mass murder.

And once Hogwarts started the other children would point and stare, perhaps insult and hit. Their parents would have told them to watch out for the spawn of Bellatrix Lestange, to watch out for them, to never be alone with them, or trust them. Would the teachers be any better? They may be paid to be impartial and fair, but could they keep their prejudices contained? Would they be able to mark essays or give detentions fairly, knowing the child before them had the same genes as such an evil woman, perhaps ones that stole family or friends from them?

Harry shook off this train of thought. Of course Pollux was right. This child had to be brought up with Narcissa, it was the only way.

"We have all discussed this," Pollux said. "Everyone is in favour, all that we require is your acceptance, as our head of house."

Harry felt a surge of gratitude for being a part of the Black family. He imagined them sat around the table in Black castle, drinking red wine and arguing about the best course of action, each of them looking out for the interests of one of their house, that wasn't even born yet. He realised he never truly appreciated what it was like to be a part of that kind of support network.

"You don't have my acceptance," he said. "You have my blessing."


	22. Chapter 22

Bellatrix Black had been alive for 38 years and never before had she felt such pain.

She had been tortured by the dark lord himself, crucioed for hours upon end to prove to him her strength. Daggers had been driven themselves into her stomach, kitchen knives dragged across her skin, thousands of curses had marred her creamy white skin, not to mention those foul muggle balls, bullets were they?

Those were events all those in the Dark Lord's service expected, every time Bellatrix had walked away with a smirk on her face, victorious- knowing a few potions, a silly wand wave and some secret recipe Black scarring salve would send her on her way in a few hours, better than new. She always knew it would be over by the time she returned to her own home.

But at this moment in time, she could see no end to her torment.

The rain poured outside, she watched the raindrops race down the window. Slowly, tentatively she crossed her bedroom and slumped into the chair by her dressing table and looked sadly at the figure in front of her.

She remembered back to when she would saunter into any room, not hobble like she did now and everyone present would recoil in fear. Her cheekbones, though pronounced did not jut out of her face. Her hair was bouncy and lustrous, now it was lank and dull.

"Even though Grandmama has washed it with pomegranate," she whispered her voice hollow and yearning. Her dark eyes searched her appearance.

Her skin was pale and she was thin.

Slowly she stood up, and turned to one side. Surely a bump would not being showing yet? But Bellatrix was sure she could see it. Perhaps because she was so thin, or perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

For the first time in 30 years a real, sorrowful tear slid down Bellatrix's pale cheek, her hand caressed her stomach.

"An unfit mother, they said," she muttered to herself, her tone full of despair. Irma had been to visit her earlier. She had been kind, sympathetic, but she could not sugar coat the Black's decision about her child enough.

"Cannot be trusted to keep you safe," she continued to herself. "Not sane enough."

More tears followed.

"But they don't know. They don't know anything about you."

Bellatrix staggered to her bed, clutching her stomach.

"They don't know you're a girl, that your name is Lyra, they don't know what I know. How you'll have my hair, but Cissy's face. Oh and Andromeda's eyes. You'll have the eyes of a filthy traitor but I won't mind," her face was buried in her pillow now, sobbing incoherently.

"You could be yellow with spots, oh Merlin you could be Dominic bloody Potter himself and I would not mind," she howled. The sudden noise she had been making had fired the wards on her room and a house elf appeared.

She did not bother to bow but climbed awkwardly up onto the high mattress.

"Mistress Bellatrix," the elf tried to say but Bella almost clawed at its uniform.

"Don't let them take her away," she pleaded. "Tell them, tell them she must stay with me forever."

"Mistress Bella, be calm, you do not wish to harm your baby, do you?" the elf said tactfully. Bellatrix shook her head, her face contorted with pain.

"You must rest mistress," the elf said calmly, using its magic to lay her on her pillow softly. "This is not healthy for your child."

"Daughter," she croaked, her tears now silent. "My child is a girl, I know it."

"Of course Mistress," the elf said calmly, humouring her and tenderly stroking her hair off of her sweating forehead. "What is her name?"

"Lyra Bellatrix Cassiopeia Black," she murmured, as if it was a prayer crossing her lips for the first time.

"A good, strong name," the elf commented. "She will be strong, as long as you are strong for her now… and rest." Bellatrix nodded, she could feel the elf was using magic to manipulate her mind into tiredness but she did not care, all she wanted to be was unconscious -to have relief from this torment, even if it was only brief.

"I'm her mother," she whispered drowsily, tears fighting their way out of her closed eyes. "I am her mother and I love her."

If Bellatrix's eyes were open she would have seen the look of shock across the elf's face. An elf who had worked for the Black family for almost 74 years, had never once heard Bellatrix use such a word.

Love? It must have been the elven magic, addling her mind… well more than it already was of course. The elf shook her head and climbed down from the bed.

"Poor, crazy mistress," she muttered.

* * *

"What do you think?" Hermione asked breathlessly, resting on her palm, she presented a small, mottled blue-green key.

Harry plucked it delicately from her hand, bringing it close to his eyes.

"No one could say having this in your pocket was against school rules could they," he mused.

"No, and the serial number there on the side, that will change to the time and date of the next meeting," she pulled another key from her pocket, a slightly larger one, all gold. "This will be your master key," she explained. "All you have to do is transfigure the numbers on the side to the date of the next meeting-if could borrow wand for a second."

Harry frowned, but handed over the thin stick of wood.

"Why?" he asked slowly, as she started to mutter incantations under her breath. She did not answer for some time, not until she had smiled triumphantly and handed Harry's wand back.

"I was making a copy of your magical signature, not so I could use it of course. Wands are seeped with the magic of their owners, that's why the longer you have your wand, the better it works for you… well some would attribute that to increased skill, but that's a debate for another day. Anyway, I was copying your signature, not in the sense of copying to use, that wouldn't work in practice as you know. But a like a data imprint, so now this key can only be changed by your magical signature. That way, say the worst happens and this key and the knowledge of how to use it comes into an enemy's hands, they can't lure the others into a trap by organising a fake meeting," she gushed, Harry had to pay very close attention to distinguish one word from the next.

Her honey coloured eyes were sparkling, flushed by the excitement she gained from completing her task and explaining it to him.

"Brilliant Hermione," Harry breathed, a little awestruck by all the work she had put in, within the short time frame.

"That's not all," she continued, her smile even brighter. "I've also enchanted it, so it will act as a form of… ID. You're going with Cedric to the proposed meeting place tonight right?"

"Correct," Harry nodded.

"Well he took me with him, when the elves first showed him and it's perfect. I've managed to enchant this key so you can't enter the door without it!"

"Hermione, really you've outdone yourself, this is amazing," he grinned.

"Thank you Harry," she replied, a self-satisfied smile on her face. She visibly relaxed into the sofa.

"How is Narcissa? Daphne told me she asked you to be godparents to her baby," she said, changing the subject drastically, now she knew her work was appreciated.

"She is well, very excited," Harry admitted. "I think I am too. Scared, but excited."

Hermione smiled and scrunched up her nose.

"I was wondering Harry," she continued in a more serious manner. "Do you ever worry about the other Blacks' plotting?"

"You say plotting like their super villains," Harry laughed.

"You know what I mean," she insisted. "They make decisions without you."

"Well Hermione," he started. "If you were one of the richest and influential wizards in Britain, and some fifteen year old you had never met came along and started making decisions about your estate without consulting you, what would you do?"

"Retaliate," Hermione admitted.

"Exactly," he agreed. "I admit that they do make decisions without me, but I am Hogwarts all year, they always check with me afterwards, perhaps they only do it to placate me, but I appreciate the fact that they respect me enough to do that. I always agree with their decisions, so far, because they have the experience I do not. I'm fifteen after all, I was raised to be a gentleman, not the biggest lord in the country, there's a big difference. I trust them, when they have their councils to choose the correct course of action, and even if it's not right. I know they only do it to protect one another and I know that chances are, I couldn't have found a better solution. In the future, I will take more control as head of house, but I can't become a fantastic lord overnight. I didn't just wake up on my fifteenth birthday and suddenly know exactly how to run estates, or challenge the wizengamot or have a girlfriend, let alone two marriage contracts."

"That's probably the most mature thing I've ever heard you say Harry Potter," Hermione said appraisingly, a smirk on her face. "I think you're right though and you're lucky to have so many people to help you whilst you're learning."

"Thank you Hermione, I know I'm very lucky," he agreed.

* * *

Harry had been combing through the library for anything about rituals, but so far had come up with nothing remotely helpful. So when he went to meet Cedric on the seventh floor he was tired and a little irritable.

"Hello," he greeted sluggishly as Cedric caught up with him on the stairs.

"A very good evening to you too Mr Potter," he replied, grinning at his friend. "Are you ready to see what the elves had to recommend?"

"Sh, anyone could hear," Harry pointed out.

"Sorry," Cedric whispered. "I always forget when out on prefect duty that noise carries when no one is the corridors. Come on, this way."

They carried on through the deserted corridors in silence before Cedric stopped them at a plain piece of wall.

"There's a secret combat chamber here," he whispered into Harry's ear. "The password is bring me the chamber, bring me the chamber, bring me the chamber."

As soon as Cedric had uttered those words a portrait hole appeared before them. Cedric gave Harry a thumbs up and climbed in, the younger boy followed.

Harry was impressed by the room, it was large with everything one could need in a combat training room. Whole arrays of weaponry magical and muggle lined one wall in a glass case, targets and dummies were shrunken into a trunk. The room was well lit and could fit ten people all working at the same time on archery, and many more with just wand duelling.

"It's fantastic," Harry said to Cedric.

"Isn't it?" he replied, smiling. "I didn't have time to really look around yesterday, I had a Heads meeting. I can't believe no one knows this is here. We can ward it as much as we want, so no one else can ever find it."

"We should get some books in," Harry said thoughtfully. "About the weaponry we've never used before." As soon as the words were tumbling from his lips a book case sprang up in the corner, full to the brim with books.

Both Harry and Cedric had dropped into duelling position, wands pointed straight at it.

"What just happened?" Cedric asked, looking warily about the room. He cast a quick spell with a circular sweep of his wand. "No one else is here."

"All I said is we should get some books," he said slowly, brow furrowed in confusion. "What did the house elves say to you about this place?"

"One just said that you can find a combat chamber by going to the wall opposite the tapestry and saying the password," he said, as perplexed as Harry.

"I think we could use some armchairs in here," Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Cedric demanded, but the words died in his mouth when two armchairs appeared in the corner.

"We definitely need a table," Cedric said in a low voice, hardly believing his eyes. Sure enough, a coffee table sprang up between the chairs.

"A bathroom, big enough for a quidditch team," Harry said. A door materialised into the wall, they raced to it and laughed as they saw the room beyond, it was a much nicer version of the Quidditch showers.

"Have I mentioned I love magic?" Harry breathed, a large grin on his face.

"I can't believe this is here," Cedric agreed.

"What is this place?" Harry asked no one in particular. "There is no room for it in the castle, it's as if this huge room is hidden inside a wall or something."

"Don't ask such technical questions Harry, just be thankful. The Chamber as I now christen it, is perfect for all we need," he grinned.

"Isn't it just crazy, that just what we need is a combat chamber and there happens to be secret one in the castle? And whenever we say we need something, it just appears," Harry said, his voice had become appreciative, rather than doubtful.

"Who knows what else could be hidden in the castle, the magic of the founders really is unparalleled," he said. "Come on, we can tell Hermione and Padma they can get started on the wards Cassiopeia recommended."


	23. Chapter 23

"So we have a place to meet, being fortified as we speak?" Daphne repeated, her smirk almost gleeful. "That is excellent, of course."

"It's all thanks to Hermione and Cedric," Harry said, grinning. "That almost makes up for having no luck with Bellatrix."

"I am sorry about that Harry," Daphne sighed. "But I have a surprise for you," she added indulgently.

"A surprise?"

With what could only be described as a grin on Daphne's face she pulled something from her pocket. A flick of her wand later and a large bronze chest grew before them.

"I contacted a very specialised dealer of battle wear in wilds of Scandinavia," she explained theatrically. "Not only is the House of Black on his very select client list, I have managed to procure eight original Serenson shrouds."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"You are joking," he breathed, running his hand across the top of the solid bronze chest. "I thought they were a myth."

"In fact they are not," she replied smugly. "It seems with enough goblin gold and a Black family seal, you can do a lot these days. In one of the handwritten books of your ancestors, one family member mentioned one and I just so happened managed to track down the original creators heirs, they still own the company. I contacted them soon after our engagement and asked them to find me as many as possible. They found two, unused dating from the sixteenth century and made a special exception in creating half a dozen more."

"This is incredible," Harry murmured, before letting out a heartily laugh. "You're incredible," he announced, pulling her into his embrace.

"I thought perhaps one for each of your Hogwarts ambassadors," she proposed, before lifting her chin up high. "And future generals."

"You're brilliant," he said simply, before kissing her.

* * *

Eight students sat in eight armchairs, centred around a bronze chest.

"I now bring this meeting of the elder's council to order," Draco pronounced in a silly, nasal voice. Harry smiled as Susan took the initiative and through the spoon from her cup of tea at his head.

"Oi!" the blonde protested as he ducked out of the way, sending an offended look at the Hufflepuff. "In all seriousness; we need a name," he said. "The Chamber has a name, really original," he added sarcastically. "

"What do you mean, Draco?" Daphne asked.

"Well, the eight of us need a name, and our group as a whole when people join us, all good groups have a name."

"I suppose Draco is right," Hermione admitted grudgingly. "But as Cedric here, is the oldest of us all. I think the elder's council is a little premature."

"I don't know," Daphne said, in a teasing voice. "It might throw people off the scent and Draco certainly looks like he's going grey."

"Listen Greengrass," he retaliated, rounding on his housemate.

"Draco!" Harry interrupted, holding up his hand to halt what he was sure would escalate into a fully blown tirade. "Remember whose fiancée you are talking to." Draco rolled his eyes and slumped back into his chair, sulking.

"And Daphne, please save your bullying for the common room," he added in the interest of fairness.

Daphne smirked and gave him a wink.

"Can we choose a name so we can move on please," Harry asked impatiently, he was keen for Daphne to reveal her gift to them all. "Any ideas?"

"Potter's army," Cedric contributed, not in the least bit serious.

"And associate ourselves also with the younger Potter, hardly," Daphne scoffed.

"Maybe we should go for something mysterious, so if people eavesdrop and hear the name they won't be given any more clues," Padma piped up.

"My grandfather once told me that the name of the death eaters, whilst they were still at school, was the Knights of Walpurgis," Draco said sombrely. "Certainly not too obvious."

"Each of us must come up with one idea, for our next meeting, we'll vote on the best one?" Harry offered.

Finally. Everyone agreed and they could move on. Harry waited with growing anticipation as Daphne explained her gift to them all. She was met with either confusion or shock, followed by profuse thanks and praise. Harry almost groaned in annoyance as Hermione revealed that she didn't really know what they did, having not been raised on magical myths with her muggle parents.

"They morph permanently into the perfect armour. Not only will they be lifesaving in a battle, but also give you an insight on what aspects you should practice. For example, the armour comes with a sword, you know that if you trained up you could be a fantastic swordsman," she explained.

"There are two antiques and six new," she continued. "The antiques were commissioned by the Black family to be made in the sixteenth century but for some reason had never been used."

"Well it's only fair that Lord and Lady Black have the Black family antiques," Cedric pointed out. "Go on Harry, try one on first."

Harry grinned at Cedric and slowly opened the lid of the chest. Resting on the top was a cloak, which looked as if it was made of the same material as invisibility cloaks, it was like fluid in his hands. It was one of two cloaks which had a deeper, almost red-wine tinge to the material. Carefully he wrapped the shroud around his shoulders, the others watching in wonder and it seemed to sweep upward over his head and down toward his shoes. They were amazed when almost instantly; the cloak changed its shape, as if being moulded out of clay. When the process was complete, Cedric conjured Harry a full size mirror.

The breast plate caught his eye first, with seven suits of armour stamped into the solid silver, running in a line down the centre of his chest. The apparatus was not cumbersome and heavy like he was a medieval knight, but fit him like a second, protective skin. That was the only metal armour he wore, his arms and legs were covered by what looked like a thin layer of very fine chainmail, but felt like fleece. Bringing a finger down on his fore arm he noticed how diamond hard it was from the outside. Baffled at this feat of magic he turned, noticing the scarlet cloak hanging from his shoulder and the wander holster, on his right wrist.

It was armour that was obviously made for impression as well as actual battle. The fit and materials, surprisingly allowed him to enjoy all the movement that could have been afforded had been wearing jeans and offered him a great deal more protection. But with his billowing cloak and shining silver breastplate, he cut the imposing form of a leader, too. Harry noticed that it looked like the battle uniforms of aurors were loosely based on this design.

Daphne tried hers on next. A long, black skirt descended to her booted feet. The skirt itself was distracting, always moving liquidly, as if stuck in a constant breeze. Beneath her skirt, leg holsters hid throwing knives. Her corset seemed to offer no protection to the wait beneath, but she was sure there must be some magic that she would discover later. Her arms and shoulders were bare, which worried her. She did not have all the protection that Harry did.

"You'll be a lady," Neville pointed out, when she voiced this, speaking up for the first time all evening. "I think it's trying to tell you that you're meant to be commanding the army from the side lines, not leading it. Those are stealth weapons and riding gloves." Daphne nodded with a small smile.

"Thanks Neville," she replied.

The other's outfits were a little simpler, but the less did not defer from the theme. Each of them looked impressive, as though they could command a battle, but still as though they could be a team. Susan, who could hardly wait to practice with her new, golden bow, seemed the most enamoured of them all. In the end, they were all very pleased with what they had obtained; each admitted that the features would suit them in a duel. Though they joked that Hermione's had no portable library.

The eight teenagers left the chamber in the early hours of the morning, and only because Harry started to notice Susan dozing off in her chair. After Harry said goodnight to Padma and climbed the stairs to his own dormitory, he pulled the next book he thought might be of help to Bellatrix from the pile on his bedside table.

Ten minutes later he was fast asleep, the book resting on his face.

* * *

"Hey Nev," Harry said as he joined his friend in the library, adding the usual charms as he did so.

"Hey," he replied distractedly, not looking up from his book. Harry studied him for a moment.

"Look Nev, are you alright?" he asked tentatively. "You were rather quiet yesterday."

Neville sighed and looked up from his book.

"I guess I have been a little distracted," he admitted. "I saw something on Monday which has left me a little anxious."

"What was it?" Harry asked, leaning forward not being able to contain his curiosity.

"It's just… perhaps I imagined it, you know what I'm like-"

"Neville!" Harry interrupted.

"Sorry, it's in Defence Snape was sparring with a Slytherin student, just as an example you, well they got lucky, slashing hex hit Snape's arm, and I could have sworn that through the rip in his robes I could see the dark mark."

"Well we all knew he was a Death Eater," Harry pointed out. "Even if no one would ever confirm it."

"Of course he was, but you're missing the point. I could _see_ it. I was four rows back," Neville said earnestly. Harry frowned.

"But inactive Dark Marks are so faint," Harry muttered, eyes locking with Neville's. "That could be bad."

"Very, very bad," Neville agreed. "I'm sure You Know Who is not back… we would know for sure."

"But he could be returning, what if the tattoo colour shows his strength," Harry wondered out loud.

"You don't think that could be true?" Neville asked, his voice was wary, but showed that although he respected the threat, it did not frighten him like it once would have.

"I'm worried that it's a possibility," he shrugged. "We go home for Christmas in a fortnight, Bellatrix and Lucius have both got marks. We should be able to find something out from them."

"If there was an imminent threat, you would be informed of it?" Neville checked.

"I am sure of it," Harry confirmed.

* * *

_Dear Harry_

_It has been three weeks since my last letter, usually you are so prompt!  
First I must ask if you are quite alright, and if the answer is positive, then have I said something to offend you? _

_I am sorry, I know you must be very busy and find my letters a chore. I hope you do not take offense to this letter. _

_All my love, Fleur _

Harry groaned as he read this note. How could he have forgotten to reply to her owl, it had completely skipped his mind, he had been so busy.

Quickly, he sent her an owl apologizing and promising to send her a proper, long letter shortly. As soon as Hedwig had left the castle he got out his quill and started to write her proper letter.

_**(AN- I would love your names for the groups pleeeeeease, I have unfortunately drawn a mind blank. To the person, whose name I use I will… give them a character, give them an important plot event of their choosing, give them sneak preview …. Or marry them, it's really up to you. But I am in desperate need of your suggestions. Thanks ) **_


	24. Chapter 24

"Good afternoon," Cissy said pleasantly as she rose from her chair. Two guests had just been admitted into the Malfoy drawing room.

"It's lovely to see you," Andromeda replied, as she accepted the embrace her younger sister offered. After a few months of reconciliation, it was a little awkward between the pair, but their meetings made each of them happier than they would care to admit. "How is Trixie?"

"The usual," the blonde admitted. "We are still hopeful of finding a cure shortly."

Andromeda said nothing, just gave her sister a supportive smile which did not quite meet her eyes. Little did Lady Malfoy know, that her grandfather was being honest with all his relatives but her. When discussing events with Andromeda over dinner one evening he had said in a low voice.

"Cissy is much too sensitive to be told, being with child and all. We are not hopeful about Bella's situation at this moment in time, but we cannot mention that to her."

Of course Andromeda had agreed but it had made her situation at this moment a little uncomfortable.

"Are you excited for the wedding," she asked her sister instead, changing the subject effectively. "I am visiting Hogwarts, to meet with him, this week at Hogwarts."

Narcissa of course, was _extremely _excited for the wedding, and proceeded to tell her elder sister about how much so for the many hours to come, finally pulling her upstairs to her closet, because she was having trouble deciding which hat to wear.

* * *

Having decided any formal meetings in The Chamber would wait until the new term, Harry was joining his friends down by the lake. It was an unseasonably fine day, frost, for once had not overcome the grounds and though it was cold it was not bitterly so.

Hidden from the castle by some privacy wards, Hermione, Terry, Padma and Neville joined Harry in watching Susan display her talent with a bow and arrow. She had apparently taken some archery lessons before she attended Hogwarts, though she assured them she was never at this standard before acquiring her new bow.

Steadily, she practiced by continuing to shoot arrow after arrow at the same tree. Her audience clapped as she finally emptied her quiver, each and every arrow piercing the bark. She blushed and waved off their praise.

"It's an immobile target from twenty feet," she pointed out self-depreciatingly. "Besides, I maintain it's the bow that's doing all the work."

"Of course it is," Hermione replied sarcastically, looking up briefly from her book. "And that's why when Neville tried, he almost had to get to get his foot amputated." Susan just gave a sympathetic smile to Neville, before shaking her head.

"I've been thinking about the summoning magic in the chamber," he said thoughtfully, changing the subject. "How is it that the founders have managed to manifest their magic in such a complex spell, for so long after their deaths?"

"Well it's not the founders' magic is it," Hermione said. "It's Hogwarts' magic?"

"You say that like Hogwarts is a person Hermione," Harry joked.

"Has no one read Hogwarts: A history?" she asked hotly. Silence prevailed. Hermione looked desperately to Padma, the second most studious, who shrugged apologetically.

Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"When the four founders created Hogwarts, they created it to be much more than just a building," she explained grudgingly. "Four of the most powerful witches and wizards ever to have lived spent decades, infusing this place with their magic. When Salazar Slytherin left he thought the entire system would crumble, because it needed all four of their continued magical input to sustain it, but it didn't. The magic had evolved, no one is too sure how, that's why it has never been successfully replicated, something about the spells, or the conditions, or even the casters made it so for the first time, an inanimate object could use magic."

"I don't understand," Neville said slowly. "Are you trying to say that whilst Hogwarts isn't a person, it's still a magic user?"

"Yes, in a way. There are many theories about how and why it uses this immense power it has got. The staircases, for example, they're not charmed to confuse students, the teachers don't do that. Hogwarts does it, most experts think that all the magic it does serves a purpose. It has been proposed that the stairs, move all the time because in first year it helps the students see more parts of the castle, whether they like it or not. In the long run they get their bearings better," she said.

"So Hogwarts has a magic, which it uses when it senses there is a need," Harry summarised. "Like needing to form a defence group against Dumbledore."

"But surely it wouldn't do that, isn't Hogwarts controlled by Dumbledore?" Padma asked.

"The headmaster does not own the school," Hermione said. "He just presides over it. If he wanted to burn the west wing to the ground for instant, I'm sure the building itself would use that magic to make it impossible."

"I always wondered why the teachers didn't just set up wards in the dormitories, to tell if a student is out of bed," Susan said pensively. "I guess that maybe Hogwarts is to thank for that. Maybe the school wants the students to have a little freedom."

"We're making out like the school is an over indulgent aunt or something," Padma scoffed.

"If you had read Hogwarts: a history, this wouldn't be such a radical idea to you," Hermione pointed out. "It's a commonly accepted thing among scholars."

"So what we need to do now, is find out we can make this magic work for us some more," Harry said tactically. "It's already helped us once, who says it won't again?"

Cedric nodded thoughtfully. "Well I'm sure the GA will prompt it into casting further," he said with a grin. "What school wouldn't want its Guild of Academics to have as much support as possible?"

They all laughed. They were in fact, the Grey Area, but they had decided that the GA was a much better, subtle pretence.

* * *

"Milord," Andromeda said as Harry welcomed her into the Black common room. Her tone was slightly teasing as she curtseyed exaggeratedly.

"Mrs Tonks," Harry replied, cheekily bowing so low, he was almost doing a Percy Weasley impression.

"It is good to see you, Harry," she said amiably, offering a warm, motherly smile. Harry was fond of Andromeda, he found it a little disconcerting how much she resembled Bellatrix, but her chocolate curls and warm, brown eyes soon put anyone at ease.

"And you Andromeda, please take a seat, I'll order some tea," he said graciously.

"I have to ask you Andromeda," Harry said some time later. "How do you deal with being… well… reinstated into the Black family."

"Deal with it? Harry it is a blessing," she said seriously.

"But don't you feel they betrayed you, for disowning you in the first place?" he asked.

"Harry when we were young, my sisters and I were as close as any three people could be. We shared everything, and told each other everything. Then I went off and fell in love with someone they wouldn't approve of. Perhaps they could have forgiven that, but I did not tell them. They did not know until I was already married. I doubted their love for me and their ability to accept me and my decisions. I acted as if I was the perfect daughter until the last day of my seventh year at Hogwarts and on the last day I did not go home. I sent them a letter, telling them what I had done and how I was going to be married to Ted in a few weeks. My parents were furious, sent me howlers every day for weeks. My grandparents were distraught at what I had done. I received nothing from my sisters. Eventually all my family gave me up as a lost cause, I can only imagine what pain I put them though. I do not know what I would do if my own daughter did that to me," she paused for a second, a sad look in her eyes, before continuing.

"My sisters took my betrayal very hard, Cissy would have wept for weeks, she was always sensitive and she clung to me and Bella, always trying to emulate us and Bella would have been furious. Her anger that I deceived her for so long, that I had pretended I was one of them and how I left our little sister without a word. It brought disgrace upon my family, Lucius Malfoy, for all his faults does love Cissy, in his own strange way and he did what no one else would do. He married her, despite having a fallen sister and their proper, pureblood marriage made society forget about the shame I had brought upon the name Black. Narcissa was married before Bellatrix, she was of a much pleasanter disposition, so people would be drawn to her sweet character and feel sympathy for her circumstances. Bella was fiery and wild, no bachelor in England could tie her down, she did not want to be married. In You Know Who's service she met Rodolphus Lestrange, he is almost a prince in wizarding France and their master wished for their union, so they were wed shortly after they met."

"I did not know that," Harry admitted, a little stunned by the revelation of the Black sisters' youth.

"It is not something that is brought up often in company of the Blacks, especially not in pleasant conversation, it is saved for blazing rows and feuding," she said sadly. "But now you see why I was pleased to be welcomed back into the fold, their forgiveness has helped alleviate some of my guilt."

"People will do anything for love Harry," Andromeda said sagely. "But romantic love should not come at the expense of familial love, they complement each other beautifully."

* * *

The date was December 21st, term had finished a week ago and Harry was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. It was a fine day, the sun shone weakly in a blue sky and the ground was crisp with frost.

Harry looked out over the grounds, he had never believed he would be married in a cathedral, but here he was in Somerset, in a cathedral far grander than the town it represented- the smallest city in England.

"How are you feeling?" came a voice, as the door into the chamber opened. Harry turned and smiled, Cedric, Draco, Neville and Terry were all dressed in their best dress robes. He had discussed the subject of best man with them, and it was agreed that officially, it would be Draco, as he was related to the house of Black. But as he was to marry so many times, they would all have their turn. He was grateful that his best friends could view this so diplomatically- especially since Neville, his best friend since before he could remember had suggested it himself.

"Like I'm going to throw up," he laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Just what we would expect," Padma teased as she and Hermione followed the boys in.

"We are so proud of you Harry," Hermione gushed, pulling him into a hug, tears already in her eyes.

"We are," Padma agreed. "Good luck."

Harry thanked them all for their well wishes; they sat and talked for a while, helping to ease Harry's nerves. There were only a few minutes before he was due to be wed when there was a knock on the door.

"Harry, don't you look smart," Lady Greengrass gushed as she entered, she looked beautiful in her gown of pale blue but Harry could see her eyes were full of worry.

"Daphne wishes to speak with you."


End file.
